Corazón Inocente
by Dai Nakadai
Summary: Han pasado casi 15 años desde que los Guardianes enfrentaron a Pitch Black y le dieron la bienvenida a Jack Frost como uno de ellos. 15 años llenos de paz y felicidad para los niños, sobre todo para Sophie, la hermana menor de Jamie. Los Guardianes son todo para ella, pero ya cerca de sus 17 y la amenaza del crecer, ¿su fe por ellos permanecerá?
1. Yo creo en ti

**¡Hola! Okey, después de tantas vueltas y tiempo, logré aprender a subir fics aquí y ésta es la primera *nervios*. Así que a los pocos que lean esto, por favor comprendan que soy novata -no me maten- xD Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y si a alguien le interesa, ¡la continuaré! Gracias...  
**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Yo creo en ti._**

 _~Sophie's POV~_

Una vez soñé que me cargaba en brazos un tierno, hermoso y gigante conejo.

Sólo que no fue un sueño.

-No fue un sueño, no fue un sueño... -me repetí en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, las lágrimas luchando por salir de mis ojos-. Jamás ha sido un sueño. Yo creo en ti. Aún creo en ti.

Sin embargo... no pasó nada. Él no vino.

-Yo creo en ti -susurré una vez más, mis manos presionando el cristal de la ventana lleno de escarcha...

Escarcha...

-¿Jack? -pregunté en voz alta entonces.

La escarcha sobre la ventana se extendió mucho más, había una carita feliz dibujada sobre ella. Sonreí y me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente. Abrí la ventana, dejando pasar a mi amigo, quien me tomó entre sus brazos y me hizo girar con él en el aire. Mi risa se desató llenando la habitación, así como la nieve que se desprendía de él.

-¡Jack!

Jack descendió hasta permitirme posar mis pies otra vez en el piso y lo abracé fuertemente.

-¡Sophie! -dijo él con la misma alegría-. ¡Qué...! -Se interrumpió para mirarme de arriba a abajo-. ¡Qué grande estás! Ya casi no puedo levantarte como antes, ¿eh?

-¡Oye! -Lo golpeé un poco-. ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

Jack se rió.

-Claro que no, pero es cierto que has crecido.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ya tengo dieciséis años y una licencia de conducir -dije orgullosa, con una ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados.

Jack revolvió mi cabello rubio con sus manos frías y se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos, pero pronto él estaba tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome curioso.

-¿Has estado llorando? -preguntó, preocupado.

-No -dije seriamente, apartando mi cara de sus manos.

-Mentirosa -dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Que no! -grité.

-Shhh, vas a alertar a tu mamá.

-Entonces no me hagas enojar -me quejé.

Le di la espalda, pero él me hizo cosquillas a los costados y brinqué de la risa. Volvió a despeinarme y le di un fuerte empujón. De todos modos, no me importaba mucho el estado de mi cabello.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más, verdad? -preguntó él de repente, usando su cayado para crear nieve dentro de mi cuarto.

Bajé la mirada a mis manos, sin querer que leyera mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos. Jack era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía conciencia, conocía todo de mí.

-¿Esperabas al canguro, cierto? -me preguntó suavemente.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es un canguro!

Jack se partía de la risa.

-Vamos, sabes que eres la niña... bueno, es decir... la chica favorita de ese conejo gruñón en todo el mundo -dijo abriendo sus brazos a los costados-. Sólo sonríe por ti.

Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro y corrí hasta mi escritorio. Tomé uno de mis más recientes dibujos, era uno en el que me había dibujado de niña con el Conejo de Pascua, mi mejor amigo. Se lo tendí a Jack.

-¿Se lo puedes dar tú? -pregunté casi tímida.

Jack lo miró, lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Otro dibujo más? ¡Pero si ya tiene cientos! Oye, a mí jamás me dibujas nada...

-Pero claro que te hago dibujos, sólo es que tú no sabes dónde ponerlos.

-De acuerdo, pero no es necesario que yo se lo lleve, él vendrá a verte en Pascua.

Mi sonrisa se desdibujó con rapidez.

-Dime qué sucede, Sophie -me pidió Jack.

Me senté en mi cama otra vez y tomé uno de mis peluches. Solía abrazar a mis peluches buscando consuelo cuando estaba triste. Jack secó una de mis lágrimas, estaba esperando a que hablara, así que tomé valor y lo miré.

-La verdad es... que el tiempo está pasando muy rápido... y yo he crecido, como dijiste tú. Ya no soy una niña.

Jack se sentó a mi lado una vez más y me rodeó con sus fríos pero reconfortantes brazos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

Ahogué un sollozo.

-¿No lo entiendes? -pregunté suavemente, apretando mis párpados-. Temo que me pase lo mismo que a Jamie.

Sentí la tensión en Jack. Sabía que Jamie era alguien muy importante para él, habían sido grandes amigos por muchos años, pero lamentablemente nada es para siempre. No cuando tu mejor amigo es inmortal y debes creer en él para verlo.

-No quiero dejar de creer, no quiero olvidarme... de todos ustedes -murmuré.

Jack parecía tan triste como yo, pero aún así intentó sonreír para mí.

-No lo harás, Sophie.

Suspiré y volví a darle el dibujo.

-Por favor, ¿puedes dárselo? Haré otro para cuando venga a visitarme.

Jack lo guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera azul y se levantó. Una de las haditas de Tooth, la que siempre acompañaba a Jack, entró por la ventana e hizo sus típicos ruiditos queriendo decirle algo al guardián de la diversión.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy -dijo él con algo de fastidio.

-¡Baby Tooth! -exclamé.

La pequeña hadita voló hacia mí, se posó sobre mis manos y me saludó. Jack se dirigió a la ventana.

-Tengo que irme, Sophie. Al parecer North quiere que nos reunamos en el Polo.

Tenía que dormir temprano para al día siguiente ir a la escuela, pero lo que dijo Jack pasaba de ser increíblemente irresistible para mí: los cinco guardianes juntos, y yo que los extrañaba tanto... Quería ir con él a ver a todos mis amigos...

-¡Espera! ¡Llévame contigo! -grité mientras buscaba mi abrigo.

Jack se detuvo.

-¿Qué? No, tú tienes que dormir -me dijo.

Bufé y rodé mis ojos, restándole importancia.

-Tú no eres precisamente la figura más responsable para decírmelo, ¿sabes?

Jack rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Di unos saltitos victoriosos y me puse mi abrigo. Jack me cargó sobre su espalda, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas. Recordaba volar con él desde muy, muy pequeña. Jack se quejó dramáticamente de mi peso, logrando hacerme reír.

-Oh, ¿pero qué comiste todo este tiempo? Me vas a quebrar...

-¿Qué pasa, Jack Frost? ¿Es que ya no tienes fuerza o estás muy viejo? -me burlé.

-Oye, al menos soy más joven que tu canguro parlante -replicó.

Sonreí y apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro. Baby Tooth se preparó para acompañarnos. Personalmente, prefería los túneles de Bunny (y ni hablar del trineo de North), pero volar era muy divertido también. Y nos esperaba un largo viaje...


	2. Los Guardianes

**¡Hooolaa! :D ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia! *Baila* ok, no xD En primer lugar quiero agradecer a los que le dieron una oportunidad a esto, en serio :'D Espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo y dejen aunque sea un review, para saber que lo leen y así lo continúo -¡gracias!-.**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Gracias! Espero no defraudarte :)**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: Los Guardianes._**

Afortunadamente, Sophie recordó que aún conservaba una esfera de cristal de North para crear un portal, ya que así fue mucho más rápido llegar al Polo.

-¡Sophie! -saludó Tooth al verla llegar junto a Jack.

El Hada de los dientes voló hacia Sophie junto con sus pequeñas haditas y le dio un gran abrazo, elevándola en el aire. Luego la soltó y abrió la boca de la chica para inspeccionar sus dientes, lo cual resultaba normal para Sophie.

-Veamos... ¡Pero qué hermosos dientes! ¡Veo que los has estado cuidando muy bien! -Soltó su boca para mirarla-. ¡Y qué bella estás! Toda una mujercita.

-Gracias, Tooth.

Sandman la saludó con una mano en alto, formando pequeños signos de arena dorada sobre su cabeza. North lanzó una alegre y cálida risa al verla, y Sophie corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Sophie! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

Sophie debía admitir que ya estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos de oso de Santa Claus. North era como el abuelo que todos querían tener. Le besó la mejilla a la chica y la dejó con delicadeza en el piso. Sólo faltaba un guardián...

-Sophie...

La mencionada dio media vuelta y se encontró con Bunnymund. Él se veía sorprendido de verla, en tanto que ella no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo es...?

Pero el conejo no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Sophie ya estaba abrazándolo y tirándolo al piso junto con ella.

-¡Bunny! -gritó con entusiasmo la jovencita de largos cabellos rubios.

Bunny se llenó de ternura al escucharla decir su nombre con la misma alegría de siempre, de la misma manera en que lo llamaba cuando era muy pequeña. Él correspondió el abrazo y ella se sintió más segura que nunca. De todos los guardianes, Bunny era el favorito de Sophie por obvias razones. Desde aquella primera vez en que la pequeña hermanita de Jamie visitó la madriguera de Bunnymund, eran inseparables. Sophie aún tenía el leve recuerdo de aquel día en que conoció a los guardianes, cuando tenía tan sólo dos años de edad. Había crecido con la completa creencia en ellos junto a su hermano. A cambio, los guardianes los hicieron parte de sus vidas. Jamie y Sophie tuvieron el privilegio de conocer todo sobre ellos y ser sus amigos. Pero así como Jamie había tenido preferencia por Jack, la dulce Sophie adoraba a Bunny.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña sabandija? -cuestionó el conejo con una adorable sonrisa.

-Vine a verlos, ¿es que ya no puedo hacerlo? -dijo ella, casi triste.

-¡Pero claro que sí, pequeña! -exclamó North con los brazos abiertos.

-Aunque deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tienes escuela -dijo Tooth con un dedo en alto, lo cual hizo reír a Sophie.

-Ah, no seas aburrida, Tooth -se quejó Jack, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-Sophie, ¿quieres galletas o pastel de frutas? -le ofreció North.

Dos duendes se acercaron con una bandeja llena de galletas, pero ella las rechazó amablemente.

-No, gracias.

A Sophie le daba gracia que North siempre ofreciera sus galletas sin darse cuenta de que algunas estaban mordidas o lamidas por sus duendes.

-Has crecido mucho, niña -comentó él.

-Sí, ya tengo dieciséis -afirmó la rubia.

Sophie ni siquiera se fijó en las miradas incrédulas que intercambiaron los guardianes entre sí, estaba bastante entretenida saludando a uno de los pequeños duendes. Jack se acercó volando a la chica y tocó su espalda para llamarle la atención, entonces le hizo entrega del dibujo que había hecho para Bunny. Sophie sonrió en respuesta y corrió hacia el Conejo de Pascua para darle el regalo.

La pequeña Sophie dibujaba desde que tenía memoria, lo que había empezado como simples garabatos se convirtió en un increíble talento. Cualquiera que viera sus cuadernos llenos de dibujos encontraría retratos exactos y perfectos de los guardianes, pero claro que muchos, al no creer en la existencia de los espíritus, creían que ella sólo dejaba volar su imaginación. No tenían ni la menor idea de que lo que dibujaba la niña era totalmente real.

Bunny esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ver que la costumbre de Sophie, con el pasar de los años, no había cambiado. Y como Jack había dicho anteriormente, Bunny tenía cientos de dibujos bien guardados en su madriguera. En este dibujo, Sophie y Bunny pintaban huevos, pero ella era apenas una niña de dos años.

-No puedo recordar casi nada de ese día en que los conocí -admitió Sophie-. Pero a veces llegan imágenes a mi mente y al dibujarlas... los recuerdos regresan... -Una imagen vino entonces a su mente y agrandó sus ojos, dirigiéndose a Tooth-. Creo recordar que quisiste regalarme unos dientes... con algo de sangre...

El hada rio dulcemente con sus haditas revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡Sólo conseguí asustarte!

Bunny le sonrió a la niña y señaló el dibujo.

-Gracias, Sophie.

Ella volvió a abrazar al guardián de la esperanza. Jack flotaba de cabeza mirando la situación con una sonrisa traviesa, estaba elaborando un malvado plan para molestar al conejo más tarde, pero entonces recordó que se habían reunido allí por alguna razón.

-Oye, North, ¿qué ibas a decirnos?

Los cuatro guardianes y Sophie hicieron un semicírculo frente al guardián del asombro para escucharlo atentamente; sin embargo, el alegre hombre esta vez se puso serio y parecía algo confundido, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Yo? -preguntó-. Yo no tengo nada que decirles.

Los otros guardianes se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

-Pero si nos llamaste...

-Creí que sólo venían a visitarme.

-Claro, como si nos reuniéramos todos los días los cinco juntos para tomar el té -dijo con sarcasmo Bunny, cruzado de brazos-. Tengo mucho trabajo allá en la madriguera, faltan unos días para Pascua...

-Esto parece el tipo de discusión que tuvimos hace catorce años atrás -dijo Tooth, divertida-. Por cierto, no puedo dejar mi palacio solo por mucho tiempo...

-¿Y eso qué? -dijo Bunny-. ¿Acaso crees que podría pasarle algo? Ya no hay más amenazas para nosotros, ¿o sí?

Nadie notaba que North comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. El guardián miró hacia la luna, que comenzaba a brillar con un poco más de intensidad. Sabía lo que significaba y se acercó a Jack mientras los demás discutían.

-Jack -dijo con su acento ruso-. Será mejor que Sophie regrese a casa.

El chico de cabello blanco frunció el ceño, no entendía qué razones tenía North para pedir que Sophie se vaya. Adoraba las visitas de la niña, al igual que los demás. Sin embargo no dudó y voló hacia la chica, quien abrazaba y hablaba a cada uno de los yetis como era de costumbre.

-¡Sophie! -la llamó-. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

La niña hizo pucheros y se escondió detrás de un yeti. Jack rió por su comportamiento y comenzó a perseguirla mientras ella corría atravesando los distintos sectores del taller de North, usando de guardaespaldas a los yetis que no le permitían el paso al espíritu invernal. Bunny se acercó entonces al guardián del asombro.

-Oye, en verdad pasa algo, ¿cierto? -cuestionó para que sólo North lo escuchara.

-En realidad sí, pero no quiero que Sophie lo sepa. Será mejor mantenerla alejada de nuestros problemas, esa fue siempre nuestra única condición para...

-...mantenerla con nosotros -completó el conejo.

Jack seguía inmerso en su persecución, Sophie no se dejaba atrapar. Ella seguía siendo la niña dulce, inocente y traviesa de siempre, no dejaría de jugar jamás. North lo sabía, por lo que le hizo una seña a Sandman. El hombrecito dorado se encogió de hombros y formó entre sus manos una bola de arena dorada.

-Uou, espera -le advirtió Bunny-. Fíjate bien a quién le arrojas eso...

Sandy sonrió e hizo desaparecer la bola de arena. Cuando Sophie pasó corriendo sólo tuvo que tomar su mano para que la chica se detuviera y cayera dormida en brazos de Jack, quien estaba más cerca en el momento. A los guardianes les vino un _déjà-vu_ al verla dormir tranquilamente después de haber jugado hace tan sólo un momento, era como si no hubieran pasado catorce años...

Pero sí pasaron...

Jack la cargó en sus brazos, sin soltar su cayado. Sophie acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del guardián y siguió durmiendo profundamente. Sobre su cabeza flotaron por un momento un par de conejitos de arena dorada.

-Aaaw, pero qué linda -comentó Tooth observando los sueños de la niña al igual que sus compañeros-. En verdad, ella ha crecido mucho -agregó.

-¡Dieciséis años! -exclamó con alegría North-. Nadie ha llegado a esa edad sin que su luz se apague -dijo señalando el globo donde parpadeaban las luces de los niños que creían en los guardianes.

-Ni siquiera Jamie -comentó Jack en voz baja, apenado.

-Tal vez no falte mucho tiempo para que... -Bunny no quiso completar la frase, él no dejaba de mirar a Sophie con tristeza y miedo de perderla.

-Oh, yo creo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo -opinó Tooth poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en el hombro de Bunny-. Su fe es muy fuerte.

North le dio una esfera de cristal a Jack para crear un portal.

-Vuelve tan pronto como puedas, tenemos que hablar todos juntos -le advirtió North.

-Sí, y cuídala, ¿quieres? -le dijo Bunny apuntándolo con un boomerang.

-Claro, canguro.

Bunny se enfureció.

-¡No me digas canguro!

-¿Cómo no voy a cuidar de mi futura novia? -siguió bromeando Jack, con la intención de ver el efecto de sus palabras en el conejo.

Bunny agrandó sus ojos, furioso y sorprendido a la vez, y luego lo miró amenazante.

-Si llegas a tocarla, mocoso, te juro que...

-¡Okey, okey! Ya entendí, no tienes que ponerte celoso -se burló el guardián de la diversión.

-¡No estoy celoso!

Jack atravesó el portal que hizo North con una última mirada desafiante a Bunny mientras cargaba a Sophie. Al llegar a la habitación de la jovencita, miró los cientos de dibujos pegados en las paredes. Dibujos mayormente de Bunny, pero también de North, Sandy, Tooth, las haditas, los duendes, los yetis... y por supuesto algunos de él. Jack se miró dibujado: colgando de un árbol, jugando con bolas de nieve entre los niños, volando junto con Baby Tooth, incluso molestando a Bunny... ¡eran muchos dibujos y todos eran perfectos!

Con cuidado dejó a Sophie sobre la cama, quien no lo soltaba completamente, sus brazos seguían alrededor del cuello del chico. Jack se rio silenciosamente, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Cuando al fin la dejó, se dio media vuelta y oyó un golpe. Adivinó de inmediato que Sophie se había caído de la cama. Tampoco era la primera vez. Se acercó para levantarla una vez más y ella despertó poco a poco.

-Jack... no te vayas... -susurró con los ojos cerrados y la voz adormilada.

-Ya duérmete, ¿sí? -le dijo él con su sonrisa traviesa y sus palabras cargadas de cariño.

Sophie estaba sentada en la cama, tenía mucho sueño, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar ir a Jack y no le soltaba el brazo.

-Es que no quiero dejar de verlos... -dijo ella-. Tengo miedo de perderlos.

Jack comprendió lo que Sophie quería decir. Él también iba a sufrir mucho el día que la luz de Sophie ya no brillara como las de los otros niños. Era doloroso saber que inevitablemente pasaría.

-Mañana vendré a verte y le haremos una visita sorpresa al canguro gruñón, ¿qué tal?

Sophie sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo, si Bunny se enojaba con alguien, ese alguien era sólo Jack. Se sacó el abrigo -abajo ya tenía el pijama- y se hundió entre las mantas para quedar dormida al instante. Jack sonrió y la miró un momento más. Sí, había crecido, su aspecto había cambiado con los años también y era muy... bonita... Jack sacudió su cabeza, como si pudiera apartar sus pensamientos de esa forma. Realmente había estado bromeando con Bunny cuando le dijo sobre la "futura novia", él sólo podía ver a Sophie como a una hermana, es decir, la había visto crecer...

Se convenció de eso antes de regresar al Polo Norte...


	3. Personajes de cuentos

**Hey! ¿Cómo están? ¡He aquí el tercer capítulo! *w* Espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores, ¡aunque sean poquitos me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo!**

 **Y ahora... ¡a leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: Personajes de cuentos._**

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora nos dirás qué sucede? -cuestionó Bunny con los brazos cruzados.

North miró a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-He hablado con Manny... Nos ha enviado una advertencia -les contó a los otros guardianes, entonces hizo una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente-: Pitch Black regresará.

Los espíritus se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos. No habían sabido nada de Pitch desde que sus pesadillas se lo habían llevado, ninguno se preocupó en pensar que podría regresar.

-¡Ja! ¿Y eso qué? -dijo Bunny-. Ya le demostramos que no puede con nosotros...

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? -agregó Tooth.

-Pues yo creo que si Manny nos advirtió su regreso es porque está preparado para enfrentarnos -dijo Jack.

-Por favor, ese cobarde ya se perdió en su propio miedo. Nosotros protegemos a los niños -Bunny señaló las luces que representaban a los niños que creían.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jack -dijo North-. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, Pitch podría estar tramando algo muy malo. Lo presiento... en mi panza -agregó con los ojos grandes y las manos sobre su barriga.

-¡Lo mismo dijiste hace catorce años y...! -Bunny se detuvo.

-Y tenía razón -afirmó Tooth en voz baja.

* * *

El despertador sonó torturando los oídos de Sophie. Ella se quejó, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada, antes de estirarse para darle un manotazo al maldito reloj, pero al hacerlo se patinó y cayó fuera de la cama. Al abrir los ojos se topó con la fuerte luz del día y dio un gran suspiro. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y se apresuró a buscar evidencias de que no había sido un sueño...

Sólo con ver el dibujo de una carita sonriente sobre la escarcha cubriendo la ventana fue suficiente para ella.

Rápidamente fue a darse una ducha, luego intentó peinarse lo mejor que pudo -lo cual era la lucha de todos los días- hasta que decidió recoger su largo cabello en una cola. Se vistió con sus jeans grises y una simple sudadera verde. Luego cepilló sus dientes sin poder evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Tooth, tomó sus cosas y bajó para salir.

-Buen día -dijo su mamá, enfrascada en las tareas de la cocina-. ¿Es que no vas a desayunar?

-Buen día, ma -la saludó Sophie-. No, gracias. Comeré algo en la escuela, llegaré tarde si no me doy prisa.

Su mamá se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente con algo de suspicacia.

-¿Otra vez dormiste tarde?

Sophie se encogió de hombros, peinando con sus dedos un mechón de su cabello cubriendo su frente.

-Es que estaba dibujando y...

-¿O estabas hablando con alguien? -preguntó de repente su madre.

Sophie se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no...

Su mamá alzó una ceja como diciendo «sí, claro». Sophie sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, tal vez su madre imaginaba cualquier tipo de cosas, pero estaba más que claro que jamás le creería si le decía la verdad. Se imaginó su cara si le decía «Oh, sólo he estado hablando con mi amigo, Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y he ido a visitar a mis otros amigos, El Conejo de Pascua, Santa Claus, El Hada de los dientes y Sandman». Probablemente la llevaría a un psiquiatra. En realidad Sophie les había dicho a su familia y amigos la verdad por muchos años, pero llegado a un punto ya no podía seguir diciendo tales cosas porque se suponía que ya había madurado y no podía pensar más en "cuentos para niños". Eso la enfurecía mucho, si ella era infantil pues qué les importaba a los demás.

-De acuerdo, jovencita, me lo dirás después, ahora ve a la escuela -retomó la conversación su mamá-. Por cierto, Jamie llamó y dijo que vendría de visita por tu cumpleaños.

Sophie dio un alegre saltito y abrazó brevemente a su madre antes de salir de la casa. Jamie se había mudado algunos años atrás para poder estudiar en la universidad, y cuando finalizó sus estudios, se mudó con su novia a una ciudad donde tenía mayor oferta laboral. Saber que lo vería la ponía muy feliz. Realmente extrañaba a su hermano mayor.

-¡Sophie! ¡Necesitas más abrigo, vas a congelarte! -gritó su mamá desde la puerta.

-¡Pues qué me importa! -exclamó despreocupadamente la chica y abrió la puerta de su auto-. ¡Sabes que amo el frío!

En cierta forma era cierto, porque... ¡había crecido conviviendo con los guardianes! Y tanto los momentos pasados con Jack Frost como sus visitas al Polo Norte le habían enseñado lo mejor del frío. Desde niña vivía esperando cada año la llegada del invierno, prefería miles de veces soportar el frío y no el agobiante calor del verano. Le gustaba salir a jugar en la nieve, visitar la fábrica de juguetes de North y ayudar a los yetis en su trabajo, pasar mucho tiempo con Jack... El frío realmente no era algo de lo que Sophie se quejara tanto como los demás.

De pronto se sintió con algo de nostalgia al pensar que con el pasar de los años las cosas ya no eran como antes, es decir, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con los guardianes como cuando era niña... Sí, el día anterior los había visto, ¿pero cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?

Poniendo atención en la carretera siguió conduciendo su pequeño y humilde auto, el cual había sido un maravilloso e inesperado regalo de sus abuelos por sus dieciséis. Pronto cumpliría diecisiete, pronto terminaría la escuela e iría a la universidad, pronto... Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso. Puso música con el volumen bien alto y se relajó un poco.

Entonces sintió un golpe en el techo del auto y supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta del acompañante cuando se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo. Una fría ventisca la golpeó cuando Jack entró al auto.

-¡Hola, Sophie!

La chica le indicó que cerrara la puerta, luego arrancó al ver la luz verde del semáforo. Jack se acomodó en su asiento, mientras le echaba un vistazo a cada parte del vehículo con curiosidad.

-Así que éste es tu auto -comentó el guardián.

-¿Te gusta? Está algo viejo -dijo ella-, pero anda de maravilla. Oye, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Te acompaño a la escuela! -Jack puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza en una actitud relajada.

Sophie se echó a reír.

-La última vez que fuiste conmigo a la escuela hiciste que uno de mis profesores se patine por el pasillo con tu escarcha -comentó Sophie.

-Y también congelé el almuerzo de la chica que te molestaba -agregó Jack.

-Sí, y por eso se rompió un diente.

La risa de Jack resonó en el auto, Sophie tenía que admitir que era gracioso, aquella chica se lo había merecido.

-Ya, ponte el cinturón o el próximo sin dientes serás tú -dijo la rubia.

Jack lanzó un bufido, dando la clara señal de que ni en sueños se pondría el cinturón de seguridad. De cualquier manera, estaban llegando a la institución.

Antes de entrar a la escuela Sophie le advirtió a Jack que no llamara la atención, pero sabía que era inútil porque el espíritu invernal siempre hacía lo que quería. Y más en un sitio lleno de adolescentes que ya no creían en él y, por lo tanto, no podían verlo. Sophie se dirigió a su casillero para tomar sus libros cuando una chica delgada de cabello castaño se acercó. Era Emily, su mejor amiga. Por supuesto ella ignoraba totalmente al chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules que acompañaba a Sophie. Los pasillos ya estaban llenos de estudiantes que ignoraban de igual modo al guardián de la diversión, quien planeaba su próxima travesura que le daría el pase seguro a la "lista de malos" de North.

-¡Soph! -exclamó Emily abrazando a su amiga-. Ya te extrañaba, chica. ¿Qué has hecho todo el fin de semana encerrada en tu casa? Te dije que podríamos salir...

-No tenía ganas de salir -dijo Sophie encogiéndose de hombros, sincera.

-¡Tú sí que estás loca! ¿Por qué?

Sophie cerró su casillero y meditó un momento antes de responder:

-Creo que no quiero que llegue mi cumpleaños.

-¿Depresión pre-cumpleaños? -Emily abrió su casillero, su ceño fruncido-. Vamos, ¿no te emociona? Yo no puedo esperar por ser mayor de edad y tú quieres seguir siendo una niña.

Sophie escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de Jack, quien permanecía recargado en su cayado mirando la escena, los estudiantes lo atravesaban al pasar. Lo fulminó con la mirada brevemente antes de voltearse hacia su amiga otra vez.

-No es eso -empezó a decir la rubia-. Quisiera detener el tiempo y...

-¡Esa no es una excusa! Si en verdad quieres aprovechar el tiempo deberías divertirte más y salir con nosotras...

-¿Con "nosotras" te refieres a Nina y a ti?

-Pues sí... Sé que Nina no te cae muy bien, pero es muy divertida... -comentó Emily, luego se abrazó a sí misma justo cuando Jack pasó a su lado-. Oye, ¿no crees que hace mucho frío hoy? Creo que la calefacción no funciona bien.

Sophie sabía exactamente por qué sentía tanto frío y le lanzó una mirada divertida al individuo helado que lo originaba. Jack le regaló una amplia sonrisa y se encogió de hombros con una expresión que decía: "yo no fui".

La primera clase llegó, era Álgebra y Sophie no podía soportar el aburrimiento que le daba. Al menos sus calificaciones eran más o menos buenas. Jack se sentó en un lugar vacío, observando con evidente horror la clase, estaba más que claro que no le agradaban los números y eso hizo que Sophie contuviera una risita más de una vez. Estaba segura de que el guardián estaría planeando algo para molestar al profesor más tarde. Pobre, el hombre no tenía la culpa de que a nadie le interesara su clase.

-¿Has oído que cerrarán el patio de juegos de los niños de primaria? -preguntó Emily en el almuerzo.

El día había pasado bastante normal y rutinario, excepto por ciertos accidentes relacionados con hielo...

Sophie no pudo evitar abrir bien grandes sus ojos verdes al escuchar a su amiga.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé, pero casi todas las escuelas de la zona están planeando lo mismo, dicen que es por seguridad de los niños y yo que sé...

Jack, que estaba sentado al lado de Sophie, prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras de Emily. Sonaba muy extraño, ¿quién querría privar de la diversión a los niños? Para Jack, eso era como un delito. Un mal presentimiento se alojó en su pecho...

-Cambiando de tema, ¿has visto lo caliente que se ve Brian hoy? -Los ojitos color café de Emily mostraban fascinación.

Sophie rodó los ojos, en verdad no era un tema que le interesara. Estaba dibujando algo, ignorando su almuerzo mientras Emily seguía hablando de su amor platónico.

-La verdad es que podría darle muchos adjetivos a tu chico, pero "caliente" me suena... agh... -comentó Sophie, con claro desinterés, sus manos ocupadas en su dibujo.

-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó su amiga, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados-. No puedes negarlo. Pero claro, ¿quién puede hablar de "caliente" con la novia de Jack Frost?

Sophie por poco escupió el jugo que acababa de beber y se sonrojó enormemente, se negaba a mirar la expresión de Jack a su lado. Emily se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Ni que el tipo fuera real. Aunque si fuera tan intensamente sexy como lo dibujas, ¡ya lo estaría secuestrando! -bromeó la castaña.

Sophie se revolvió el cabello, el cual se lo había soltado en algún momento de la mañana, e intentó cubrirse el rostro sonrojado. Escuchó la risa de Jack y se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Por qué rayos dices eso? -cuestionó enojada.

Sólo logró que Emily la mirara más extrañada aún.

-Oye, eres una chica muy rara, ¿sabes? -dijo Emily-. Solo lo digo porque tienes miles de dibujos de ese chico, que debo recordarte es sólo un personaje de cuentos para niños, al igual que los otros a los que tanto dibujas. Es solo ficción, fantasía -agregó, haciendo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras.

Jack frunció el ceño, molesto. Sabía que era normal que una adolescente pensara eso, pero oírlo era otra cosa. En algún momento de su infancia esa chica había creído en los guardianes y ahora sólo los llamaba "personajes de cuentos". Sophie también estaba enojada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Emily no le creería jamás, no, ella no lo entendería jamás. Sin embargo, no podía seguir conteniéndose.

-Tú no entiendes nada -dijo seriamente, tomando sus cosas para levantarse-. Ellos son mucho más que eso -le aseguró, conteniendo las lágrimas-. Sólo es que tú... has perdido la fe.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Voy a tratar de subir un capítulo cada fin de semana, pero con la simple condición de recibir al menos un review (para saber que lo leen) :D**

 **Gracias a** **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1; TheUltimateBlurr419 por sus reviews :'D**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! xD**


	4. El rey de las pesadillas

**¡Nuevo capítuloooo! Chan, chan, chaaaan jaja ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4: El rey de las pesadillas._**

Jack siguió de cerca a Sophie cuando ella se alejó de su amiga y salió al patio. A él no le hacía falta adivinar lo que ella sentía, la conocía bien, sabía que estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Su cabello dorado brillaba con la tenue luz del sol, cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, y sus brazos presionaban contra su pecho sus cuadernos llenos de dibujos. Llevaba una fina sudadera verde que apenas la abrigaba y unos viejos jeans grises, así como unas zapatillas _converse_. Por más simple y sencillo que pudiera ser su atuendo, a Jack siempre le parecía hermosa. El chico frunció el ceño, ¿acababa de pensar eso?

En fin, siguió a la chica hasta un solitario lugar que ella solía visitar cuando quería estar sola. Muy bien, ahora mismo no iba a dejarla sola. Sophie se sentó recostando su espalda en un árbol y sacó una hoja en blanco para dibujar frenéticamente mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas e ignoraba la presencia del guardián.

-Soph... -susurró él, y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

-Déjame sola, Jack.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Ella ocultó aún más su rostro detrás de su cabello y siguió dibujando. Jack se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo garabatos, no un dibujo definido. La situación debía ser bastante seria para ella.

-Mira, Soph, sé que estás así por tu cumpleaños y tu edad, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto, si lo piensas demasiado no te dejará en paz.

Sophie se secó las lágrimas que patinaban por sus mejillas y abrazó a Jack. Al menos en ese lugar nadie podía verla, o tal vez la gente pensaría que abrazaba al aire.

-Es sólo que me molestó que hablara así de ustedes... -murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del peliblanco.

Jack buscó la manera de levantarle el ánimo.

-Bueno... -dijo con una sonrisa torcida-. Al menos ahora sé que soy "intensamente sexy".

Sophie dejó escapar una alegre risa que relajó al guardián. Le gustaban mucho las risas en general, pero la de ella...

-Emily jamás oculta su obsesión por los chicos -dijo ella con gracia en la voz.

Ninguno de los dos rompía el abrazo, ambos estaban muy cómodos. ¿Y quién podría contar las veces que pasaban el tiempo así? Sinceramente, Sophie extrañaba aquella infancia llena de juegos con Jack. Ahora ya no lo veía tan seguido como antes.

Jack se dio cuenta de que el abrazo estaba durando demasiado y se separó delicadamente de ella, haciendo que se ponga de pie junto a él.

-¡Vamos a hacer algo divertido! -propuso el chico.

Sophie lo dudó un momento.

-Tengo que volver a clase.

Jack lanzó un bufido y rodó los ojos, como si fuera lo más absurdo que había escuchado.

-¿En serio quieres regresar a Al... Álgetra... no, Álbe-dra...?

Sophie rompió a reír otra vez.

-¡Álgebra! -exclamó entre risas-. Y no, ahora tengo Arte y no voy a perdérmelo por nada. Ven, acompáñame.

La chica tironeó del brazo del peliblanco hasta que él cedió, con algo de fastidio, y ambos se dirigieron al edificio escolar otra vez. Ninguno notó la presencia de alguien más observándolos de cerca...

-Ten mucho cuidado, Frost -dijo aquel sujeto, escondido en la oscuridad, observando a la dulce chica de cabello dorado-. Porque haré que tus peores pesadillas se vuelvan realidad.

* * *

Se notaba que la clase de Arte era la favorita de Sophie. Allí podía dibujar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie la molestara... aunque todas las miradas estaban en sus dibujos.

-Espero que hoy estén listos para comenzar con sus dibujos al carboncillo -dijo la profesora al entrar al aula-. Sé que siempre les permito elegir la temática, pero hoy quiero que trabajen dibujando lo que ustedes crean que represente... la oscuridad completa.

-O sea, ¿deberíamos dibujar un apagón de luz en la ciudad? -bromeó uno de los compañeros de Sophie, provocando risas entre todos los estudiantes-. Será fácil, sólo hay que pintar la hoja de negro y ya.

La vieja profesora bajó sus anteojos a la altura de su nariz y miró, iracunda, a su alumno.

-Señor Bishop, no le veo lo gracioso -comentó-. Pero ya que tiene tan buen humor, mañana tendrá que traer dos dibujos al carboncillo, y no quiero ningún apagón de luz.

Los alumnos rieron aún más, Sophie solo rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, tomó un carboncillo para empezar a dibujar. Jack paseaba entre los estudiantes mirando lo que hacían, un pensamiento cruzaba su mente... "la oscuridad completa". Se preguntó qué dibujaría Sophie, dudaba que ella tuviera una idea al ser una chica tan dulce y llena de luz, ¿qué podría ser para ella la oscuridad?

Mientras tanto Sophie tenía la mente en blanco por un momento, mirando la hoja vacía delante de ella. No supo cómo, pero de repente algunos recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente, recuerdos tan lejanos como si hubiera todo un océano entre ella y esas distantes memorias. Cada vez que le pasaba, dibujaba, porque esa era la forma de ver claramente lo que alguna una vez había olvidado.

Sus manos fueron poseídas por un extraño impulso y comenzó a dibujar, trazando unas vagas líneas negras al principio, que fueron tomando forma después.

-Quien termine su dibujo hoy, tendrá la más alta calificación -anunció la profesora-. Y muchos aquí la necesitan, por lo que sé.

Los estudiantes se apresuraron a completar sus trabajos. Jack se burlaba de los dibujos feos que algunos hacían sólo por estar apurados, se reía de los pequeños incidentes que surgían entre los jóvenes, una chica había terminado con un tarro completo de pintura en la cara por pelear con otra chica, en verdad la clase era un desastre y la única concentrada en el trabajo era... Sophie. El guardián se acercó a espaldas de la rubia para espiar lo que estaba dibujando. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par entonces.

-Señorita Bennett, ¿puedo ver eso? -preguntó la profesora.

Sophie ni siquiera dijo una palabra, se sentía inmersa en un extraño trance, el cabello le cubría los ojos parcialmente y sus manos estaban manchadas con carboncillo. La profesora tomó el dibujo y le dio un vistazo.

-Como siempre, eres maravillosa, Bennett -le halagó.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? -preguntó un curioso, mirando el dibujo.

-Ni idea, pero es horrible -dijo otra chica, frunciendo la nariz.

Jack ya había reconocido el dibujo. Sólo alguien podía estar sobre una nube de arena negra, rodeado de caballos negros también. La perfección del dibujo le dio la sensación a Jack de que lo estaba viendo en persona.

-El rey de las pesadillas -murmuró Sophie con la mirada baja.

Había dibujado a Pitch Black.

* * *

Más tarde, Jack y Sophie habían usado una esfera de nieve de North para visitar la madriguera de Bunny. Sophie estaba muy emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no ayudaba a Aster a pintar huevos.

-¡Bunny! -exclamó antes de abalanzarse sobre el conejo.

Justo como la última vez.

-¡Pequeña sabandija!

El conejo le devolvió el abrazo. Sophie abrió su mochila y sacó algunas zanahorias y un dibujo para Bunny, siempre que lo visitaba le traía lo mismo. Luego tomó unos pinceles y pinturas.

-Espero que no te moleste que te ayude -dijo ella, poniendo una inocente carita tierna que sabía que funcionaba para convencer a cualquiera.

Bunny se rió y señaló una hilera de huevos blancos que caminaban cerca. Sí, los únicos huevos en el mundo que tenían pies vivían en la madriguera de Bunnymund.

-Aún tengo tres millones de huevos para pintar, así que no te diré que no.

Sophie volvió a abrazarlo y luego corrió hacia los huevos que faltaban por pintar. Le encantaba la madriguera, era tan hermosa como un paraíso con todos los colores que podría imaginar. Era la primavera eterna, ¿y a quién no le gustaría vivir en la primavera eterna? Bueno, tal vez a Jack...

-¿Cómo está todo, canguro? -preguntó el guardián de la diversión.

-Ja, sigue llamándome así, mocoso -Bunny lo señaló con el pincel que estaba usando-. Por cierto, ¿qué haces con Sophie? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?

-¿Celoso otra vez?

-¡Te he dicho que no!

-Bueno, en ese caso... Sólo pasé toooodo el día con ella -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ja, muy gracioso -dijo Bunny con sarcasmo.

Jack pasó su cayado sobre sus hombros, dudaba en decirle o no lo siguiente a su compañero.

-Oye, canguro... ¿Alguna vez Sophie... ha visto a Pitch?

El conejo dejó de pintar el huevo que estaba decorando y lo miró fijamente, su ceño fruncido.

-No. Ella sólo lo conoce de nombre.

-Pero la vez que luchamos contra él...

-Sophie no tuvo oportunidad de verlo, además no creía en él -dijo Bunny en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de la chica.

-Pero hoy lo dibujó.

Bunny dejó de pintar otra vez y lo miró, sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, realmente sorprendido-. ¿Y por qué lo dibujaría? Ah, seguro que logró imaginarlo por lo que le contamos...

-Pero lo dibujó exactamente igual al Pitch original -interrumpió Jack, quien voló hacia la mochila de Sophie. Con un gesto le pidió permiso a la chica para tomar su cuaderno de dibujos y ella, a lo lejos, asintió. Ignoraba totalmente la charla de los espíritus-. Mira, debe estar por aquí.

Jack abrió el cuaderno, el cual dejó caer varios dibujos, pero pronto localizó el que buscaba, ya que era el único que tenía tanto color negro. Bunny no podía creer lo que veía. Su dulce niña había dibujado al más odioso ser... _¿cómo?_ Y tal como Jack había dicho, era un retrato perfecto, no un producto de su imaginación. Era como si Sophie lo hubiera visto, y si en algún momento lo había hecho significaba... Pronto su expresión atónita pasó a una de completa furia, y era seguro que nadie querría ver a E. Aster Bunnymund furioso.

-¡Ese maldito! -exclamó lleno de ira, por poco rompiendo el dibujo entre sus patas-. ¡Ha estado molestándola, estoy seguro que...!

-¡Canguro, cállate!

-¡Voy a mata...!

Jack le lanzó escarcha en la cara con ayuda de su cayado, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Sólo un poquito, para que guardara silencio... Bien, tal vez un poquito demasiado. El conejo lo miró con amenaza, limpiando su rostro. Sophie se volteó hacia ellos, un atisbo de preocupación en sus verdes ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, chicos?

Jack puso una expresión sumamente relajada, pretendiendo no alarmar a la muchacha.

-Sí, eh... estábamos jugando -mintió y luego le dio un codazo a Bunny para que le siguiera el juego, pero el conejo estaba tan molesto que le dio un empujón que envió al joven guardián a volar... nivel extremo.

-¡AAAHHH!

Sophie rompió a reír a carcajadas. Con el inesperado empujón de Bunny, Jack había soltado el cayado en pleno vuelo y su caída no fue muy elegante después. El chico inmortal intentó levantarse, adolorido, había sido un milagro no haber aplastado ni un solo huevo. Alzó su mirada y encontró a Sophie ofreciéndole el cayado, con una sonrisita chistosa cruzando su bello rostro.

-No deberías jugar con Bunny, cuando la Pascua está cerca se pone muy nervioso -comentó la rubia.

Jack tomó su cayado y Sophie tironeó del otro extremo para ayudarlo a levantarse. El peliblanco no se había percatado antes de la fuerza que ahora tenía su amiga, en verdad había crecido. Debido a aquella fuerza fue que cuando tironeó del cayado para levantar a Jack, él cayó encima de ella. Jack se puso nervioso por la posición en la que estaban, mientras que Sophie lo tomó con mucha gracia, ella ni siquiera tenía pensamientos de ese tipo rondando su mente, su inocencia le ganaba. Bunny se acercó a los jóvenes rápidamente y levantó a Jack sujetándolo de la sudadera azul para alejarlo de la chica.

-¿Qué-rayos-estás-HACIENDO? -le cuestionó el conejo, su ceño fruncido, en sus ojos se leía algo así como "no te atrevas a tocar a mi pequeña".

Sophie intentó ayudar a Jack:

-Bunny, está bien, nos caímos pero no me lastimé.

Ambos guardianes miraron entonces a la chica, obviamente ella no estaba pensando lo mismo que ellos.

-Sí, qué suerte que no te hizo daño -dijo Bunny algo sarcástico, mirando de reojo a Jack.

Sophie sonrió de oreja a oreja y regresó a su trabajo, cerca de los ríos de pintura donde se sumergían varios huevos. Cuando el guardián de la esperanza se aseguró de que la joven no los escuchaba, retomó la palabra:

-Esto no me gusta nada. Hemos cuidado a Sophie por años, no voy a permitir que ese cobarde se acerque a ella ahora.

Jack se recargó en su cayado, pensativo.

-Lo mejor será que estemos atentos.

* * *

Sophie regresaba a casa después de pasar el día en la madriguera pintando huevos. Amaba ayudar a los guardianes cuando tenía oportunidad.

-¡Sophie! ¡Sophie! -gritaba la voz de una niña.

La chica dio media vuelta antes de entrar a su casa y se topó con sus pequeños vecinos. Estaban abrigados de la cabeza a los pies y ya casi ni podían moverse, lo cual le dio gracia a la rubia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, niños? -Sophie le echó un vistazo a la casa de al lado, donde vivían los pequeños-. Su mamá se va a enojar mucho, ya es tarde.

-¡Pero queremos jugar! -dijo Paige, la niña.

-Sí, y no te hemos visto en todo el día -se quejó Joey, su hermano mellizo.

Sophie sonrió. Paige y Joey jugaban con ella casi todos los días, a pesar de que la joven ya les llevaba varios años de edad, era algo que había aprendido de Jack. No importa cuán mayor seas, siempre puedes jugar con los niños. Claro que no era muy bien visto por sus amigas, que creían que era una inmadura, pero lo importante era que Sophie ya había descubierto su vocación hacía tiempo y había decidido ser maestra en el futuro, de esa forma podría convivir mucho más con los niños.

De pronto los ojitos de Joey se abrieron de par en par y señaló el cielo.

-¡Jack Frost!

Sophie sólo tuvo que levantar la vista para confirmar que era él. El guardián de la diversión le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y bajó hacia a los niños, que se arrojaron sobre él para abrazarlo. Para Sophie, que ya había crecido y extrañaba su infancia, era una escena conmovedora.

-Oigan, oigan, ¿qué hacen con esa bruja? -les preguntó señalando a Sophie-. ¿No sabían que come niños como ustedes?

Los pequeños se partían de la risa, mientras que Sophie fulminaba con la mirada a Jack. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no jugamos? -propuso la chica y se acercó al guardián-. Juguemos a... ¡quitarle el cayado a Jack!

Entonces el peliblanco no tuvo tiempo de huir de sus agresores, Paige y Joey habían aceptado el juego con entusiasmo y se abalanzaron sobre él. Sophie tironeaba del cayado, obviamente fingiendo dificultad para no perder el ambiente del juego, hasta que Jack logró escapar y empezó a correr con los mellizos persiguiéndolo de cerca.

-¡Necesitamos derribarlo! -gritó Sophie formando una bola de nieve en su mano, el sólo escuchar las risas de los pequeños la emocionaba-. ¡Prepárense!

Los mellizos formaron bolas de nieve también y empezaron a atacar a Jack. Él les siguió el juego y se formó una gran batalla tres contra uno.

-¡No podrán vencerme! -gritaba él, acorralado contra un árbol.

Finalmente dejó que lo atraparan y le quitaran el cayado, que perdía su poder en manos ajenas, por lo que no era un peligro. De todos modos, Sophie logró que se lo devolvieran pronto.

-¡Niños! -los llamó otra voz femenina.

La mamá de los mellizos los miraba desde la entrada de la casa vecina, con los brazos cruzados. Paige y Joey tuvieron que despedirse, era hora de regresar.

-Nos espera el castigo del siglo -comentó la niña.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sophie, acariciando con dulzura la mejilla de la niña.

-Mamá no quiere que juguemos afuera -respondió Joey, sus ojitos tristes.

-Ya no nos deja hacer nada -confesó Paige-. Dice que es peligroso.

Sophie miró a Jack, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Besó las cabecitas de los mellizos y los dejó irse, planeando darle alguna explicación a la mamá, más tarde, para que no los castigara.

-Qué extraño -comentó después, a solas con Jack-. Ella siempre los deja jugar a lo que sea, ¿por qué cambiaría de opinión?

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será que no me hables aquí o creerán que estás loca -dijo el guardián.

Sophie lo sabía a la perfección, por eso nunca hablaba con él cuando estaban fuera de la casa. Sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo al frío espíritu y le dijo en voz baja:

-Ya lo creen.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Será que Sophie conoce a Pitch? O.O**

 **¿Será que Bunny es demasiado celoso? XD**

 **¿Será que Pitch está tramando algo con todo esto?**

 **¿Será que hago muchas preguntas? jajaja xD**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a** **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 (¡siempre presente!) y a Annima ggg... ¡Y a los favoritos y seguidores!**

 **¡Recuerden que los reviews inspiran a los autores!**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	5. Tengo miedo

**¡Buenas! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el quinto capítulo *w* (No creí que llegaría hasta aquí) :'D ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 **_Capítulo 5: Tengo miedo._**

Bunny y Jack casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero la situación era diferente esta vez. El conejo tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que Jack permaneciera cerca de Sophie, pero ambos estaban seguros de que lo mejor era mantenerse alertas. O al menos descubrir por qué o cómo Sophie conocía a Pitch Black. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera dibujado? Ella tenía apenas dos años cuando el Coco fue visto por última vez y de cualquier manera no había tenido oportunidad de verlo. Sophie no había sido víctima de las pesadillas que atacaron a los niños en ese momento, era muy pequeña, incluso demasiado joven para formar parte del globo de luces de los creyentes. Entonces... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía dibujarlo a la perfección?

Sophie entró a su cuarto seguida de Jack y arrojó su mochila a un lado, sus zapatos al otro y finalmente se tiró sobre la cama, exhausta. Su mamá le había dejado una nota, iba a llegar tarde, por eso tenía que prepararse la cena ella misma, pero no tenía hambre. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, no había tenido hambre en todo el día.

Le agradaba el haber pasado el día entero con Jack, se sentía más segura si veía a sus guardianes, porque así se aseguraba de no olvidarlos. El espíritu invernal elevó su cayado y provocó una leve nevada llenando la habitación. Sophie, recostada sobre su cama boca arriba, cerró los ojos y sintió los copos de nieve tocando su rostro. No le molestaba en absoluto.

-Sophie... ¿has estado durmiendo bien?

La chica abrió un ojo y miró al peliblanco.

-Claro que sí, Sandy siempre me da buenos sueños -dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, eso significaba que no había estado teniendo pesadillas. Buena señal. Jack incluso se sintió un idiota por preguntar, ¡claro que Sandy se encargaba de eso! El guardián de los sueños solo cuidaba de los niños, pero Sophie era un caso especial.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -cuestionó la rubia.

Jack se recostó a su lado, mirando el techo también.

-Sólo... sólo preguntaba -dijo suavemente-. Nunca... ¿nunca has tenido una pesadilla?

La chica no dijo nada por un momento, pero finalmente respondió:

-No.

Más extraño aún.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Jack? -Sophie rodó en la cama para poder mirar a los ojos al espíritu. Sus ojos verdes se entristecieron de repente-. ¿Es que Sandy ya no podrá cuidar de mis sueños? ¿Ya soy demasiado grande?

Jack también se volteó hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos, apoyado en su codo.

-Soph, sabes que nuestro deber es cuidar de todas las luces. Tú sigues siendo una, Sandy jamás te abandonaría.

-Entonces cuando ya no lo sea...

-Ya basta, no sigas con eso -replicó el guardián.

Sophie tomó una almohada y golpeó a Jack en la cara.

-No me des órdenes -dijo ella, sonriente.

Jack le devolvió el golpe con la misma almohada.

-Y tú no seas terca.

Sophie repitió la acción, entonces Jack tomó otra almohada y la lucha comenzó. El guardián de la diversión podía ser un experto en guerras de bolas de nieve, pero Sophie le estaba ganando con las almohadas. Sus risas explotaron llenando del alegre sonido el cuarto de la chica. Jack intentaba ser suave con los golpes, pero Sophie no tenía piedad. Cuando las almohadas ya no parecían ser suficientes y Jack intentó huir, la joven usó sus peluches, persiguiendo al guardián por toda la habitación. Hicieron un desastre, las almohadas y los peluches cubrían el suelo, al igual que varios libros, dibujos y otras pertenencias que antes descansaban en el escritorio de Sophie. Los dos formaban un torbellino de risas que no se detenía. Por un descuido, Sophie tropezó y cayó sobre su cama, lo cual el espíritu del invierno aprovechó para cobrarse la revancha. Ya sin almohadas ni peluches, su única arma eran las cosquillas.

-¡Oye! -gritaba Sophie entre risas-. ¡Eso no se vale!

De un empujón lo alejó de ella, Jack cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y la chica le devolvió las cosquillas. Jack no recordaba tener cosquillas... ¡nadie podía hacerle eso! Él siempre ganaba cualquier juego, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, la excepción a la regla, ganando la batalla. Jack simplemente no podía defenderse. ¿Sería por el dulce perfume que emanaba el largo y fino cabello de la chica? ¿O por esa risa que podría pasar horas escuchando? No estaba seguro... Jack rodeó las muñecas de Sophie con sus manos y la detuvo, rodaron y él quedó sobre ella. La chica aún no dejaba de reír, pero pronto calló al ver al guardián mirándola fijamente. Dos sonrisas se dibujaron.

-Gané -dijo él, victorioso.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eres un tramposo!

-¡Claro que no, tú eres una mal perdedora!

-¡Tú!

-¡No, tú!

Ambos volvieron a reír hasta el cansancio, pero de pronto estaban serios, no podían dejar de mirarse y estaban tan cerca... Jack sólo tenía que inclinarse un centímetro para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Estaba perdido en esos ojos verdes... Entonces él suspiró y vio cómo Sophie cerraba los ojos y temblaba por un escalofrío. Por supuesto, no debía olvidarse de que ya con su presencia les daba frío a los demás, y ahora al haber suspirado le había causado ese escalofrío a la chica.

-¿Sophie? -dijo alguien desde afuera.

Jack inmediatamente regresó a la realidad y se apartó de ella. La señora Bennett abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, contemplando con gran sorpresa el desastre que había quedado de la guerra de almohadas. Sophie ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su mamá ya había regresado del trabajo.

-Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí, jovencita? -cuestionó con los brazos cruzados.

Sophie no sabía qué rayos decir.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-Sí, es justamente eso lo que quiero: que me expliques -replicó su madre.

-Sólo... estaba... eh... buscando algo muy importante.

Su mamá frunció el ceño.

-¿Buscando algo muy importante? -preguntó-. Hija, te escuché hablando con alguien y además si te tomaras la molestia de mirarte al espejo, te darías cuenta de que estás totalmente despeinada -agregó, luego empezó a buscar algo-. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está ese muchacho?

Sophie comprendió. Su mamá pensaba que estaba con alguien. Se sonrojó.

-Mamá, no te miento, estaba buscando algo y recién hablaba por teléfono con Emily...

Bueno, mentir no era uno de sus fuertes. La señora Bennett revisaba el armario, como si alguien estuviera escondido allí. Al pasar junto a Jack tembló por el frío, y cuando bajó la vista sus ojos se encontraron con escarcha cubriendo el suelo. La ventana estaba cerrada, ¿de dónde venía tanto frío? La mujer no lo sabía, pero siempre estaba presente... ese extraño frío y esa escarcha siempre aparecían en alguna ocasión, cerca de sus hijos. Recordaba haber encontrado varias veces a Jamie, cuando era un niño, jugando y hablando solo, y al acercarse a su pequeño sentía frío y los objetos cercanos estaban cubiertos de escarcha. Lo mismo sucedía con Sophie.

Ignorando la extraña situación, la mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama e invitó a su hija a hacer lo mismo.

-Escucha, cariño... -le dijo con su dulce voz maternal-. Si estás saliendo con alguien no tienes por qué ocultármelo, de hecho, me encantaría conocerlo...

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Sophie-. No sé de qué...

-Pero esto de traerlo a escondidas a tu cuarto... -La señora Bennett se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-. Cielo... ya sabes cómo protegerte, ¿cierto?

-¡Mamá! -Sophie estaba totalmente roja, ni siquiera tenía razones, ella no tenía un novio secreto-. ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo no...!

-Uf, está bien... Creo que me quedo un poco más tranquila, pero de todos modos no quiero que sigas ocultándolo. Ayer también te escuché hablar con alguien, jovencita, y no soy tonta.

-¡Te dije que no estoy con nadie! -replicó Sophie-. ¿Okey? ¡Creí que había perdido mi celular, y por eso busqué por todos lados e hice un desastre! Estaba muy nerviosa y revolví mi cabello, ¿contenta?

-Te escuché reír.

Sophie abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No podía discutir eso. Oh, demonios, qué mala era para mentir.

-Es que...

-Ya, no digas más. Está bien, hija, no quiero ser la mamá insoportable. Después de todo, no falta mucho para que seas una adulta.

Genial, justo la palabra que Sophie necesitaba. Adulta.

-Solo me preocupo por ti y quiero que puedas decirme lo que te pase, además noto que últimamente no estás comiendo bien y te ves triste todo el tiempo. ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Es que ese chico te está haciendo sufrir?

-Por última vez, mamá, ¡no hay ningún chico!

-¿Son dos?

-¡NO! -¿Acaso su madre se había vuelto loca?-. ¡No hay nadie!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Y estoy bien, no me pasa nada, ¿sí?

-Está bien, cariño, descansa. Después de limpiar todo tu cuarto, claro.

La señora Bennett besó la frente de su hija y se retiró. Sophie encontró con su mirada a Jack, el guardián estaba apoyado contra la pared y sostenía su cayado, en su rostro se podía apreciar una linda sonrisa burlona.

-Eso estuvo cerca, casi me encuentra -bromeó él.

Sophie rodó los ojos con fastidio. Se moría de vergüenza, Jack había escuchado toda esa tonta conversación de madre e hija...

-Si ella supiera...

Jack ayudó a Sophie a ordenar todo, a pesar de que el orden no era algo que iba con él. Sophie procuró no hablarle demasiado y evitar ruidos para no llamar la atención de su madre.

-¿Vendrás mañana? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Eh... no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ya sabes -Jack se cruzó de brazos y esperó su reacción-. Solo pierdo el tiempo aquí.

Sophie se lo creyó por un momento y su corazón por poco se apagó, pero entonces vio la sonrisa burlona de Jack y entendió que jugaba con ella.

-¡Qué malo eres! -exclamó y le arrojó un peluche otra vez.

-Shhh, cállate -Jack le hizo señas para que se callara.

-¡No me des órdenes!

-¿Sophie? -La señora Bennett preguntaba desde afuera del cuarto-. ¿Estás bien?

Sophie se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y Jack hizo una expresión como diciendo «te lo dije».

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?

-Eh...

Y tal como lo hizo su hermano hace años, respondió con algo de duda en la voz:

-¿Jack Frost?

Jack la miró, sorprendido. Desde afuera se escuchó la risa de su mamá. Seguro pensaba que Sophie bromeaba.

-Okey, dile que te deje dormir.

Jack y Sophie intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jack se despidió de Sophie y la dejó dormir, pero se quedó en el tejado de la casa haciendo guardia por un rato, tal como había planeado con Bunny. Cuando decidió que la chica ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, la espió por la ventana. Lucía tranquila, nada parecía molestarla. Jack pensó en todo lo que habían hecho juntos en el día, hacía ya mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella; pero había, además, algo distinto... Algo había cambiado con respecto a su amiga, ¿pero qué? A ver: seguía siendo la misma niña alegre de siempre, seguía jugando con él como si los años no hubieran pasado, seguía creyendo en él y los otros guardianes con la misma fuerza... ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué sentía que había algo distinto cuando... la miraba a los ojos?

Pronto los ríos de arena dorada se vieron reflejados en el cristal de la ventana y Jack se volteó para ver el espectáculo de Sandman. Sonrió ampliamente y voló hacia su compañero, quien lo saludó con una manita en alto.

-¡Sandy!

El guardián de los sueños hizo signos sobre su cabeza que Jack interpretó como "¿qué estabas haciendo?".

-Estaba con Sophie. ¡No olvides darle buenos sueños!

Sandy asintió enérgicamente, aunque no comprendía por qué Jack se lo decía, él jamás dejaba a Sophie de lado, estaba más que claro que era la consentida de los guardianes.

Antes de irse, Jack se dirigió a la casa vecina de los Bennett, donde vivían Paige y Joey. Los pequeños ya estaban durmiendo con sus respectivos sueños pacíficos, pero en la sala de la casa se escuchaba una pequeña discusión entre sus padres. Sin preguntárselo dos veces, entró a la casa para oír algo.

-Creo que será mejor no dejar salir tanto a los niños -decía la madre, preocupada-. Es muy peligroso.

-Cielo, sólo porque tuviste una pesadilla sobre eso no significa que suceda. Ellos estarán bien -dijo el padre de los niños.

Jack frunció el ceño. ¿Pesadilla? ¿Había dicho pesadilla?

-Nosotros no estamos en todo el día en casa y la abuela ya no los puede cuidar -dijo la mujer-. Y pues... no lo sé, _tengo miedo_.

Su esposo la abrazó y se dirigieron a su cuarto a descansar. Al pasar junto a Jack temblaron por el frío. El espíritu ni siquiera se percató de eso, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en esa frase que era su enemiga:

 _Tengo miedo._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Quién no ha tenido de esas charlas incómodas con su mamá? xD (O con cualquier figura materna) :)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a** ** _Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1_ y a _LobaMayor1810..._**

 **¡Subo capítulo cada fin de semana -los domingos principalmente-! Solo tienen que dejar un review o un favorito *w***

 **Próximamente, subo video de esta historia a mi canal en YouTube ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	6. Visitas

**¡Holaaa! Perdón por la tardanza, tuve una semana caótica y mucho que estudiar :S Ya van a llegar las vacaciones, así que espero poder escribir mucho más para entonces y adelantar más capítulos :D**

 **¡Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! Un personaje muy querido en la película se suma, un poco más grandecito ahora (? jaja**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 **Capítulo _6: Visitas._**

-¡Soooophie!

La chica estaba sentada en su escritorio estudiando para un examen, pero inmediatamente dejó a un lado su tarea al escuchar esa voz llamándola y saltó de la emoción. Un joven de cabello castaño y mirada soñadora entró a su cuarto.

-¡Jamie! -gritó Sophie arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Los hermanos se abrazaron fuerte, entre risas. Esa era la mejor sorpresa que le habían dado en mucho tiempo. Jamie le besó la frente y le revolvió el cabello.

-Creí que no vendrías hasta mi cumpleaños -dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Clary y yo decidimos hacer una pequeña visita antes -explicó Jamie-. Nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana hasta Pascua.

Clary era la novia de Jamie, se habían conocido en la universidad, y era una chica muy simpática y dulce, afortunadamente a Sophie le agradaba. Obvio que los celos de hermana se hicieron presentes al principio, pero terminó aceptándola.

-¿Mamá lo sabe? -Sophie hablaba rapidísimo-. ¡Ella llegará tarde hoy! ¡Voy a preparar la cena! Espera... ¿dónde está Clary? ¡Quiero saludarla! No sabes todo lo que...

-¡Sophie, cálmate! -Jamie la abrazó y la elevó en el aire haciéndola reír.

Los hermanos bajaron a la sala bromeando entre ellos, Clary estaba sentada en el sofá esperándolos. Saludó con un abrazo a Sophie y se ofreció a ayudarla a preparar la cena, así que pronto ambas chicas se pusieron en acción en la cocina. Jamie pretendió no hacer nada más que mirar la televisión, pero Sophie lo obligó a ayudarlas también.

-Hey, Sophie, ¿es que ustedes no comen nada? -preguntó Jamie, revisando la nevera-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fueron a comprar comida?

-Mamá come en el trabajo casi todos los días y yo... bueno, sólo cocino cuando las dos estamos en casa.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Tienes que comer algo!

Clary se rio de su novio.

-No le hagas caso, Sophie, es que Jamie se la pasa comiendo allá en casa -explicó ella.

-¡No es cierto! -se defendió él.

-Ya, vamos a comprar algo -sugirió Sophie-. No sea que te mueras de hambre -agregó con gracia.

Jamie y Sophie salieron juntos a hacer unas rápidas compras en la tienda más cercana, mientras que Clary se quedó en la casa esperando a su suegra. Los hermanos caminaron con los brazos entrelazados -una vieja costumbre que tenían- atravesando las calles heladas en la noche. Podrían haber ido en auto, pero el viaje habría sido demasiado corto y tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Has crecido, bruja -le dijo él.

Sophie casi rodó los ojos, ¿por qué todos tenían que resaltar eso?

-Y tú estás más viejo -contraatacó-. ¿Esas son canas?

Jamie se llevó una mano al cabello.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Estaba bromeando, tonto! -Sophie estalló en risas-. Además, sólo tienes veinticuatro años.

-Lo sé, ni me digas -Jamie lanzó un bufido-. A veces quisiera ser un niño otra vez, la vida adulta apesta.

Sophie sonrió para sí misma. En eso los dos se entendían muy bien.

-Sabes, planeo venir a vivir a Burgess con Clary, tal vez en unos años. Extraño mucho este lugar, me trae grandes recuerdos.

Jamie sonrió mirando al frente, sus ojos soñadores parecían estar reviviendo viejos tiempos. Sophie a veces se preguntaba si su hermano recordaba bien su infancia, ya que la mayor parte de ella fue con los guardianes.

-Sabes que quiero que regreses -dijo Sophie con dulzura-. Todos en Burgess te extrañan.

Continuaron hablando sobre algunos asuntos hasta que llegaron a un supermercado. Eligieron la comida que querían preparar y buscaron los ingredientes. Fue todo bastante rápido. Estaban a punto de pagar cuando a Sophie le invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La chica se llevó los dedos a las sienes y cerró los ojos, frunciendo los párpados. De pronto estaba escuchando voces en su cabeza:

 _-Eso mismo dijiste de los alienígenas._

 _-Y del Conejo de Pascua._

 _-Oigan, el Conejo de Pascua sí es real..._

En las últimas palabras, Sophie reconoció la voz de su hermano cuando era niño. ¿Acaso lo estaba recordando? A continuación, escuchó algo más:

 _-¡Ah, pero claro que es real! Realmente irritante, muy gruñón y súper vanidoso._

Esa... esa era la voz de...

-¿Sophie? ¿Estás bien?

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a ser consciente de la realidad. Jamie estaba mirándola con gran preocupación. Sophie sonrió forzadamente y asintió.

-Sí, estoy un poco cansada, pero no es nada.

Jamie, aún no convencido del todo, suspiró y sonrió también.

-Pues, en ese caso, ¡vamos! Ya pagué todo.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

De regreso a casa, Sophie pretendió actuar normal, no quería que Jamie se preocupara por ella, a pesar de que aquel dolor de cabeza había sido algo fuerte y ese recuerdo muy extraño para ella, porque era evidente que era un recuerdo... ¿verdad? Aunque era tan lejano como el cielo...

-¡Hooolaaa! Tierra llamando a Sophie, ¿estás bien? -Jamie la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué? -reaccionó ella-. ¡Oh, lo siento! Sí, es que...

-Actúas muy raro.

-Solo estaba pensando...

Los ojos de la chica percibieron un borrón azul en el cielo. No tardó en reconocer al guardián de la diversión, quien aterrizó cerca de ellos. Lo saludó con una sonrisa, intentando no llamar la atención de Jamie. Jack le devolvió la sonrisa, algo triste, y sus ojos azules se clavaron en Jamie. El chico seguía mirando al frente mientras caminaba. Ya estaban llegando a la casa.

-Conozco esa expresión -comentó el castaño-. Siempre pones esa cara cuando se te ocurre una idea para dibujar, aunque... parece algo distinto esta vez.

-Tal vez -murmuró ella, ausente.

Jamie se detuvo en la entrada de la casa y se giró hacia Sophie.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia su hermano y asintió.

-Claro.

Jamie esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Aún los sigues viendo?

La esperanza llenó el pecho de Sophie. Esperanza de que aún esa luz en Jamie pudiera volver a encenderse... Pero... ¿debía contestar con la verdad? ¿Y si él también la juzgaba por ello? Jack la estaba mirando como suplicándole algo. Finalmente respondió:

-Sí. Siempre.

Jamie se quedó unos minutos pensando, sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Por eso Sophie siempre calificaba de soñadores los ojos de su hermano, porque era muy común que a veces pareciera soñar despierto, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Jack estaba detrás de él.

Ocurrió lo inevitable.

Lo atravesó como a un fantasma.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas inundaron los ojos verdes de Sophie, pero no dejó de sonreír. Y Jack le agradeció, en el fondo, por esa sonrisa.

Las cosas tenían que ser así.

* * *

Bunny estaba terminando con todos los detalles para que esa Pascua fuera perfecta. Este año le había sobrado tiempo y los huevos ya estaban listos, sólo tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. _¿Por qué son así de nerviosos los conejos?,_ preguntaba North cada año. Claro, ese panzón no sabía que Bunny pasaba meses trabajando arduamente sin descanso para la Pascua, mientras que él se la pasaba en su taller comiendo galletas y haciendo figuritas de hielo todo el maldito año.

Se preguntó si Jack estaría con Sophie. En todos sus años de vida -los cuales eran muchos- jamás se había encariñado tanto con un humano. Bunny siempre había sido cerrado y serio, lo único que le importaba era cumplir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Sophie las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco. Le encontró un sentido a su tarea, las sonrisas de esa pequeña niña le decían que todo su esfuerzo en su trabajo valía la pena. Sophie Bennett se había convertido en ese alguien por quien podía seguir cada día. Tal vez por eso le enfurecía tanto la idea de que alguien molestara a la niña, o el simple hecho de que ella estuviera creciendo, o que Jack se acercara demasiado a ella... De todos modos, para él estaba más que claro que su amor por Sophie era un amor casi de padre.

Un chillido irrumpió en sus sensibles oídos.

-¿Baby Tooth? -preguntó incrédulo.

¿Cómo demonios hacía esa hadita para ir a donde sea en cualquier momento?

-¿Qué sucede?

El hadita quería decirle algo, pero sus chillidos solo confundían cada vez más a Bunny.

-¡Es que no entiendo lo que dices! -exclamó el conejo, abandonando por un momento su tarea. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez era algo urgente-. ¿Es Tooth? ¿Ella necesita ayuda?

Contrario a cualquier cosa que se hubiera esperado de él, Bunny abrió un túnel y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Palacio de los Dientes.

* * *

Tooth estaba recibiendo a sus haditas en el Palacio, quienes venían de todas partes del mundo con los dientes de los niños creyentes. Todo estaba normal, solo se mantenía alerta por si acaso, con la amenaza del regreso de Pitch no podía relajarse del todo. Además, el hecho de que ese oscuro espíritu no diera señal alguna no era tranquilizador.

De pronto escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre y su corazón dio un salto del susto.

-¡TOOTH!

Alcanzó a ver un par de largas orejas primero y luego a Bunny completo. Parecía realmente alarmado, ¿qué había sucedido? Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, Tooth se apresuró a ir con él para ver qué le pasaba. _Los conejos sí que son nerviosos,_ pensó, recordando lo que North solía decir.

-¡Bunny! -exclamó el hada llegando hasta él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Varias haditas revolotearon alrededor de ella mirando con curiosidad al conejo-. ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Vine porque...! -Bunny se detuvo al notar que todo estaba muy tranquilo. De hecho, no estaba pasando nada. Nada. Tooth y sus hadas lo miraban fijamente, sorprendidas, esperando que se explicara. Se sintió un idiota-. Creí que... yo...

-¿Pasó algo en la Madriguera? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, Baby Tooth fue a decirme algo y creí que estabas en peligro y vine lo más rápido posible porque...

Tooth de repente sonrió. Bunny se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho sonaba algo... raro, por así decirlo, así que intentó corregirlo.

-Quiero decir, lo mismo hubiera hecho en cualquier caso, porque... ya sabes... -No sabía qué decir realmente.

-Le dije a Baby Tooth que te avisara de la reunión en la casa de North hoy en la noche -explicó ella-. North dijo que no quería usar la aurora boreal porque tal vez Pitch podría enterarse de la reunión y usar eso en nuestra contra como la última vez.

Bunny asintió, recordaba perfectamente que la última vez Pitch había aprovechado la reunión de todos los guardianes para secuestrar las hadas de Tooth y robar los dientes.

-Okey, si eso es todo...

-Gracias por preocuparte -murmuró Tooth con timidez, mirándose las manos.

-Yo, eh, por nada -Bunny se golpeó mentalmente, ¿qué le pasaba? Él no era así.

-Sabes, iba a decirles algo hoy en la noche, pero ahora que viniste... -dijo Tooth, quien se detuvo por unos segundos y miró los verdes ojos de Bunny-. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

Bunny sabía que tenía que seguir con su trabajo pero no pudo decirle que no a su compañera, mucho menos cuando lo miraba con esos ojos tan dulces. Asintió.

-Es extraño, pero he notado que en las últimas semanas no estoy recibiendo la misma cantidad de dientes promedio, cada vez son menos y creí que estaban dejando de creer en mí pero... -Tooth condujo a Bunny a un salón donde tenía su propio globo terráqueo con las luces de los creyentes-. Mira, las luces no se extinguen.

Bunny meditó unos instantes lo que su compañera le decía.

-¿No crees que tal vez simplemente algunos niños no pierden dientes por ahora?

-No lo sé, como te decía antes, tengo un promedio que casi siempre se mantiene, no es normal que baje tanto.

Bunny intentó tranquilizarla, aunque no entendía mucho del trabajo de Tooth, sabía que ella era una figura muy importante para los niños y que era muy difícil que eso se pusiera en riesgo. Los niños amaban a Tooth y él t... Okey, volvió a golpearse mentalmente por sus pensamientos y sonrió lo más despreocupadamente posible.

-Tal vez solo sea por un tiempo, Tooth, ya verás que todo volverá a ser normal.

Ella asintió un momento y luego sonrió.

-¡Gracias, Bunny! Sabes, nunca nadie viene a visitarme y a veces me siento muy sola... -confesó-. Tú al menos tienes a Sophie, porque claro, eres su guardián favorito.

Él la entendía porque también pasaba mucho tiempo solo en la Madriguera y a veces veía a los demás guardianes en alguna ocasión especial o cuando había una emergencia. Excepto claro, Jack, quien hacía sus visitas sólo para fastidiarlo o hacer alguna travesura que lo volviera loco; y Sophie, que cuando podía iba a ayudarlo o a hablar con él.

-Estoy seguro de que eres la guardiana favorita de muchos niños, pero quizás no te tomas el tiempo de comprobarlo tú misma.

Tooth jamás creyó que alguna vez escucharía palabras como esas de parte de Bunny. El silencio reinó por unos segundos en que se miraron fijamente...

-Eh... tengo que volver a la Madriguera...

-¡Ah, sí! Y yo... tengo que seguir con mis haditas...

-Bien...

-Bien, ¿nos vemos esta noche?

-Claro, te veo ahí.

Bunny se retiró del lugar tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a una Tooth muy pensativa. Más bien, ambos guardianes tenían qué pensar.

* * *

Sophie abrió la ventana de su cuarto y sacó medio cuerpo afuera. Hacía dos horas tal vez habían terminado de cenar. Había sido una cena muy linda estando con su hermano otra vez, siempre cenaba sola con su mamá y se sentía la ausencia de Jamie en la casa. Su padre había fallecido cuando ella era bebé y la familia desde entonces fue solo de tres personas.

Se preguntaba qué pasaría con su madre cuando ella se fuera a la universidad. No quería dejarla sola.

En fin, ahora todos dormían y ella aprovechó el momento para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Se paró sobre el alféizar de la ventana, sintiendo el viento helado golpearla fuertemente, y comenzó a trepar hacia el tejado.

-¿Sophie?

Jack estaba sentado en el tejado. La miró, asombrado, aunque no era tan extraño el hecho de que Sophie hiciera esas cosas. Extendió su cayado hacia ella para que se sujetara y pudiera subir.

-¿Qué haces afuera? Te vas a enfermar.

-Ja, claro que no.

-En serio, sería mejor que entraras.

-Quiero estar contigo.

Esa última frase hizo sonreír a Jack. Sophie logró subir y se sentó justo al lado de él. Su cabello rubio se agitaba con el viento y Jack pudo notar que la chica temblaba ligeramente. Por un impulso, Jack quiso abrazarla para aliviar su frío, pero eso no tenía sentido, solo lo empeoraría. Aun así, ella se acurrucó en su costado y lo obligó a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces, estás loca?

Ella rió.

-Creí que ya lo habías asumido.

Jack rodeó los hombros de Sophie con un brazo y la sujetó bien para que no se cayera.

-Oye... con respecto a lo de Jamie...

-No hay nada que decir -murmuró el espíritu invernal.

-Claro que lo hay. Sé cómo te sientes, pero escucha... él no te ha olvidado.

Jack bajó la mirada.

-Es que... es horrible haber estado solo por tantos años y cuando al fin logro tener amigos ellos solo... crecen y me olvidan.

-¡Hooola! -Sophie alzó la vista hacia él-. ¿Y yo qué?

-Es diferente.

-¿Ah? -Ella alzó una ceja-. ¿En qué es diferente?

Jack no respondió nada por unos segundos.

-Olvídalo.

Sophie rompió el abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jack, escucha, tal vez yo no entienda el dolor por el que pasaste y estás pasando, pero lo único que sé es que... -Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él-. Cuando no haya nadie más en el mundo que crea en ti, yo seré la única luz que sí lo haga. No importan los años que pasen, no importa cuánto pueda envejecer, siempre creeré en ti. Eso decidí y nadie, ni el maldito destino me lo puede prohibir.

Jack se quedó helado, aunque eso suene bastante irónico ya. Sophie le sonrió y a continuación intentó ponerse de pie. Estaba temblando mucho a causa del frío. No notó que había escarcha cerca de sus pies y se patinó.

-¡Sophie!

Con la curva de su cayado logró sujetarla de la cintura y evitar la trágica caída.

-¡Uff, eso estuvo cerca! -dijo ella.

Jack rodó los ojos y la acercó hacia sí. Sophie, riendo, le dio un abrazo de despedida.

-Ahora sí, ¡me voy a dormir!

Se separó de él y lo tomó por sorpresa dándole un largo beso en la mejilla. Sus labios eran muy cálidos en contraste con su piel fría. La rubia bajó con mucho cuidado del tejado hacia su ventana y se metió en su cuarto otra vez.

Jack ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, aún sentía ese abrazo y ese beso en la mejilla. No, no, él no podía... No podía sentir algo así. Simplemente... no podía ser. Tomó su cayado con fuerza y se elevó por los aires camino al Polo Norte, donde iban a reunirse. Luego tendría tiempo para pensar.

Sophie se quedó unos instantes mirando por la ventana, hasta que notó que Jack se iba. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, ni de la figura mirándola desde el umbral. Cuando dio media vuelta su sonrisa se desvaneció y soltó un grito. Una emoción que muy, pero muy pocas veces sentía se hizo presente.

 _Miedo_.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Otra vez, pido perdón por la demora :(**

 **¿Qué opinan hasta ahora? La historia va tomando forma poco a poco, y como siempre digo, los reviews animan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 ** _Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:_ ¡Gracias! Mira, el nombre de mi canal es _Daiana Heiden,_ pero es nuevo y muy pobre porque perdí mi canal anterior *llora* y por ahora sólo tengo un humilde video (es de Rise of the Guardians, por si te interesa). Pronto subo el video de _Corazón Inocente_ :D  
**

 ** _LobaMayor1810:_ ¡Chica de pocas palabras! Eso no importa, con dejar un pequeño comentario basta :) Y nombrar a los que dejan reviews es una forma de agradecerles! ¡Saludos!**

 _ **Moon:**_ **Muchas gracias, qué bueno que te guste :)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	7. Adiós

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, ¡gracias por pasar a leer una vez más! En esta ocasión les voy a pedir que lean hasta el final, tengo unas aclaraciones importantes que hacer, más bien un comentario :D**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7: Adiós._**

-¿Cómo está Sophie?

Bunny estaba de brazos cruzados frente a Jack, quien por su expresión estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado a Bunny.

-Jack.

-...

-Jack.

-...

-¡JACK!

-¡¿Qué?! -El mencionado gritó, volviendo a la realidad.

-¡Despierta, mocoso! -exclamó el conejo con su típica "tranquilidad".

-¿Uh?

-¿Cómo está Sophie? -repitió Aster.

Jack tardó en procesar la pregunta. Se revolvió su cabello blanco, mirando primero el suelo y luego otra vez a su compañero.

-¿Sophie?

-¡Ahh, ¿podrías reaccionar de una buena vez?!

-Tranquilo, Bunny -murmuró Tooth, quien volaba cerca de ellos.

Los cinco guardianes estaban reunidos una vez más en el Polo Norte. La razón básica de esa junta era que cada uno diera un pequeño informe para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. A la única conclusión que habían llegado hasta ese momento era que ninguno había visto o sabido algo de Pitch, era como si lo dicho por Manny fuera solo una broma pesada. Simplemente ese sujeto no daba señal alguna de actividad.

Jack hasta ese momento no había aportado nada. Desde que había llegado estaba demasiado distraído, quién sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué le preguntas por Sophie, Bunny? -cuestionó entonces North.

Sandy, a su lado, tenía una sonrisa pícara. North lo notó, entonces miró a Jack con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo entre tú y Sophie, Jack?

Todos lo estaban mirando ahora. Jack no sabía dónde meterse.

-¡No! Es que...

-¡Más vale que no pase nada! -replicó Bunny, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No pasa nada! -se defendió el guardián de la diversión.

-¡Ella es muy pequeña para novios!

-¡No eres su padre!

-¡Y de cualquier forma, tú eres demasiado viejo para ella! -continuó Aster.

-¡Te he dicho que no pasa nada! ¡Y ya lo sé!

Los otros tres ya se estaban preparando por si tenían que separarlos.

-¡Solo lograrás hacerla sufrir!

-¡Canguro, yo nunca la lastimaría!

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó el conejo, con severidad-. ¿Realmente te das cuenta de que jamás funcionaría nada entre un inmortal y una mortal?

Jack bajó la mirada. Bunny sabía que había dicho demasiado, pero eran las medidas que debía tomar por el bien de los dos, y Jack sabía que el canguro gruñón tenía razón en lo dicho. Todos estaban en silencio. North, como un buen líder, fue el primero en tomar la palabra luego de un momento.

-Em... tal vez no debí haber preguntado -dijo el guardián del asombro-. Pero en cualquier caso, esa es una decisión que deben tomar ellos dos, Bunny.

-¡Pero les juro que no es lo que piensan! -exclamó Jack, quien ya estaba enojado-. Bunny me pidió que vigilara a Sophie porque tal vez Pitch...

-¿Pitch? -North se sobresaltó al escuchar eso-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sophie con Pitch?

Bunny echó un suspiro.

-Es cierto, yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

-¿Pero por qué? -cuestionó Tooth.

-Creemos que Sophie ha visto a Pitch en algún momento -respondió Jack.

Los otros tres guardianes miraron a Bunny y a Jack, atónitos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Entonces Jack pasó a explicarles lo que había pasado en la clase de arte de Sophie. Ninguno lo creía. Desde el primer momento, cuando Sophie apenas tenía dos años, los cinco se habían propuesto que si querían tener cerca a la niña, debían mantenerla al margen de cualquier peligro, y eso definitivamente incluía al desgraciado de Pitch. Aunque, por supuesto, todo en esos quince años había resultado muy bien y no habían tenido preocupación alguna. Ahora las cosas estaban tomando un camino diferente. No podían permitirse poner en riesgo a la chica, todos lo sabían.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella ahora... -dijo North, tomando una pausa un momento- ...es apartarnos.

Ese era un gran golpe para todos, pero más para Jack y Bunny.

-¿Q-quieres decir... que no podemos volver a verla? -preguntó el peliblanco.

Aster no dijo nada, solo permaneció de brazos cruzados.

-Sí -respondió North, nada contento-. Solo la estamos poniendo en el blanco si nos sigue viendo.

-North tiene razón -dijo Tooth-. Nuestro deber es protegerla y tal vez esta sea la mejor forma de hacerlo. Pitch no puede saber que somos tan cercanos a ella.

Con tristeza en sus semblantes, todos parecían de acuerdo. El único que se sentía en el borde del abismo era Jack, quien recordaba las palabras de Sophie: _"Cuando no haya nadie más en el mundo que crea en ti, yo seré la única luz que sí lo haga. No importan los años que pasen, no importa cuánto pueda envejecer, siempre creeré en ti",_ le había dicho la chica con total sinceridad, ¿y ahora él tenía que decidir dejar de verla? ¿Tal vez para siempre? " _Es que no quiero dejar de verlos... Tengo miedo de perderlos"_. ¿Sería capaz de lastimar de esa forma a esa niña que le había entregado toda su luz? Eso era muy cruel, Sophie no soportaría ese dolor, y con eso no estaba diciendo que ella no fuera fuerte, simplemente no merecía ser abandonada de repente y sin explicación alguna por aquellos en quienes había depositado tanta confianza y cariño.

-Jack... ¿estás de acuerdo? -preguntó suavemente North, como si tratara de ser cuidadoso con los sentimientos del guardián más joven.

Jack tenía ganas de decir que no, gritar que no, que jamás abandonaría a su mejor amiga; quería que su lado más rebelde, el que siempre salía a flote, se hiciera presente en ese momento para negarse a hacer tal cosa. Sin embargo, pensó que en verdad sus compañeros tenían razón, era lo mejor para Sophie, ella tenía que seguir adelante... sin ellos. Ponerla en peligro no era una opción para él.

-Sí -dijo casi en voz baja, con la mirada en el suelo-. Estoy de acuerdo.

Los demás se veían sorprendidos de verlo tan serio, creían que Jack se negaría desde el primer momento. Por dentro, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos como un cristal que cae violentamente al suelo. Los demás dijeron estar de acuerdo, incluso Bunny, quien no aparentaba estar muy afectado, pero sus compañeros sabían de sobra que sólo estaba ocultando su dolor para mostrarse fuerte.

Se había acabado.

Los guardianes debían soltar a Sophie.

La pregunta era... ¿qué pasaría con ella?

* * *

-¡Sophie!

Jamie se levantó bruscamente de su cama y corrió hacia el pasillo. Había escuchado ese grito, no lo había soñado. Su hermana jamás gritaba de miedo, jamás.

-Jamie, ¿qué pasa? -Clary lo miraba entre confundida y somnolienta desde la cama.

-Espera aquí.

Jamie no sabía qué podía estar pasando, ¿tal vez un ladrón? La oscuridad del pasillo no le ayudaba mucho, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana lo más rápido posible, preparado para lo que sea que pudiera pasar.

No se esperaba verla llorando en su cama, aparentemente dormida.

-¿Soph? -Jamie se sentó a su lado-. Despierta, Soph.

Le apartó el cabello que le cubría la cara y vio las lágrimas patinando por sus mejillas. Sus manos temblaban, apretando entre sus dedos la manta que la cubría. Jamie intentaba despertarla, pero no lo lograba. En ese momento, la chica soltó un grito aterrado.

-¡Sophie! -Jamie la sacudió suavemente-. Despierta, vamos.

Encendió la luz y buscó entre los almohadones de Sophie, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. El conejito de peluche que originalmente había sido suyo. Al crecer, había pasado a pertenecer a su hermana. Era muy importante para los dos, aunque en ese momento, no podía recordar bien por qué. Algunas imágenes llegaban a su mente, pero eran muy confusas.

Sin darle mucha importancia a eso y más preocupado por Sophie, tomó el peluche y se lo dio a su hermanita, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y, poco a poco, se fue tranquilizando. Aún no se despertaba, pero el estar más calmada era un avance. Se quedó junto a ella por un buen rato, mientras la arrullaba y la contenía. Clary, quien se había asomado a ver qué pasaba, los miraba con ambas manos sobre el pecho, llena de ternura.

-Sabes, mi hermano jamás habría hecho algo así conmigo -comentó ella, en voz baja.

Jamie le sonrió y dejó finalmente a Sophie, quien sujetaba entre sus brazos al conejito de peluche con fuerza. Le dio un beso en la sien y apagó la luz. Sí, él siempre había sido así con ella, porque alguien le había enseñado a cuidar de su hermana por sobre todas las cosas. Alguien quien quizás había perdido a la suya... pero ahora Jamie no podía recordar quién era.

Luego de echar un último vistazo a su hermanita dormida, Jamie se retiró junto a su novia.

Una oscura figura miraba todo esto con gran disgusto desde un rincón.

-Maldito mocoso, ni siquiera siendo adulto deja de arruinar todos mis planes -dijo con un gruñido. A paso lento, se acercó a la chica que dormía tranquilamente y la miró con desdén-. Pero bueno, él no va a estar siempre para salvarte de mis pesadillas, linda. Veremos qué piensan los guardianes cuando se den cuenta de que abandonaron a su pequeña y dulce niñita en el peor momento...

* * *

Era extraño. Era nuevo. Sophie jamás se había sentido así. Tan... vacía. Asustada. Muerta de miedo.

 _-¡Bunny!_

 _Estaba en la Madriguera. Era su lugar favorito en el mundo porque siempre estaba lleno de vida, teñido de todos los colores... y porque estaba aquel espíritu tan especial para ella._

 _-¡Bunny!_

 _Pero ya no había vida._

 _Ya no había colores._

 _Y Bunny no estaba ahí._

 _Ya no había nada._

 _Sophie corrió en busca de alguna señal de luz. Todo se estaba volviendo muy oscuro, eso la asustaba. Sin darse cuenta, tropezó y cayó en otro lugar. Apenas pudo vislumbrar algo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Palacio de los Dientes. Sí, allí tenía que estar su mejor amiga._

 _-¡Tooth!_

 _Ya conocía bien el Palacio, sabía dónde estaba Tooth la mayor parte del tiempo. Y sus haditas, sus haditas siempre revoloteaban por todas partes, llenando de alegría el Palacio._

 _-¡Tooth! -gritó con fuerza._

 _Sin embargo, no había ninguna hadita._

 _El Palacio estaba vacío._

 _Tooth no estaba allí._

 _Y todo se estaba desintegrando._

 _Ya totalmente aterrada, Sophie intentó salir de ahí. Una sombra la perseguía. A pesar de que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ésta la alcanzó._

 _Entonces estaba en otro lugar. El Taller de North. Amaba visitar aquel lugar porque parecía la Navidad eterna, podía pasar todo el tiempo jugando con los yetis y los duendes, ayudando a North con sus figuras de hielo, dibujando la fábrica de juguetes..._

 _Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta._

 _Todo estaba destruido._

 _No había yetis ni duendes._

 _El globo de luces de los niños creyentes se había caído, yacía roto en el suelo, con las luces apagadas._

 _Y North no estaba ahí._

 _Sophie ya estaba llorando. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, cubriéndose los ojos para no ver más..._

 _...y de pronto estaba en un solitario pueblito, en medio de la noche. Esperaba ver la arena dorada de Sandy formando bellas figuras de sueños entre las casas... pero sólo veía arena negra por todos lados, ríos de arena negra atravesando el pueblo. Sandy no estaba en ninguna parte._

 _Y por último, el viento comenzó a azotarla, con una ira incontenible, la nieve que comenzaba a caer sobre ella no era como la que conocía, este frío que la abrazaba no era el frío al que estaba acostumbrada, no era de Jack. Era un frío de desolación total. Eso sólo significaba una cosa... Jack tampoco estaba ahí._

 _-Jack... -La chica se hizo un ovillo encima de la gélida y cruel nieve que cubría el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz temblorosa-. Jack..._

 _Se cubrió los ojos con los brazos, para huir de alguna forma de esa pesadilla._

-Shh... Cálmate... tranquila, Soph.

 _Sophie sabía que esa voz venía de afuera. De repente se sintió protegida y todo lo que había a su alrededor se esfumó. Ya no soñaba nada, todo estaba en blanco, pero al menos estaba tranquila. Alguien la estaba cuidando._

* * *

-¿Vas a desayunar? -Jamie se asomaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sophie levantó la vista. Aún estaba acostada en su cama, no había soltado el conejo de peluche. Llevaba despierta un buen rato, intentando olvidar esa horrible pesadilla.

Su primera pesadilla.

-Ya voy -dijo sin ánimo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jamie se desvaneció.

-Ah, vamos, ¡mañana es Pascua! Siempre estás emocionada por eso -intentó animarla.

Casi había olvidado ese detalle. Sophie sonrió un poco esta vez. Quizás eso le devolvería un poco de la alegría que necesitaba. Jamie se acercó a ella y le revolvió un poco el cabello, cariñosamente.

-Anda, levántate, mamá está haciendo hot cakes.

Sophie no sabía si podría comer, pero definitivamente no podía pasar más tiempo en la cama. Su hermano abandonó su cuarto y ella fue a tomar una ducha caliente. Cuando terminó, se vistió. La mayoría de su ropa era de tonos celestes y verdes, esta vez eligió un lindo conjunto color cielo. Dejó su cabello rubio suelto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su madre y su cuñada conversaban animadamente mientras preparaban hot cakes.

-Buen día, cielo -su mamá la saludó-. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Sophie se puso a ayudarlas al instante, no le gustaba quedarse sentada sin hacer nada.

-¿Sinceramente? -preguntó, torciendo su boca en un intento de sonreír.

Porque la verdad era que si había dormido bien, lo había hecho a medias.

La pequeña familia se sentó a la mesa una vez que terminaron en la cocina y comenzaron el desayuno. Sophie amaba los hot cakes, pero no estaba de ánimo ni para probar bocado. Jamie les estaba contando sus anécdotas más divertidas, claramente intentando levantarle el humor a su hermana, lo cual lograba. Él siempre era un optimista de primera, y contaba cada detalle de sus historias como si fueran lo más increíble que nadie había visto jamás…

-...entramos a esa tienda buscando cualquier tipo de cosa excepto lo que había allí... ¡ni te imaginas la cantidad de antigüedades que tenía! Compré algunas, aunque no tantas porque me habría gastado todo el dinero, y ni te imaginas cómo se pone Clary...

-Jamie, ¡en casa tienes toda una habitación repleta de esas cosas! -se quejaba Clary-. Ya no sé dónde vas a meter todas esas antigüedades que coleccionas, un día van a llegar al pasillo.

-Cielo, me sirven para mis investigaciones, ¿no lo entiendes?

Y es que Jamie era un recientemente graduado arqueólogo.

-Ay, tesoro, Jamie ha sido así desde que gateaba -dijo su mamá.

-Pero deben admitir que así como soy, me aman -presumió el mencionado, haciendo reír a las mujeres de su familia.

Sophie al fin pudo sonreír un poco, le agradaba ver que su hermano era feliz con su trabajo y su pareja. Parecía tener la vida resuelta, aunque por supuesto que antes había tenido sus grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios para llegar a todo eso.

* * *

-Jack, deja de mirarla así.

Dos guardianes estaban en el patio de la casa de los Bennett, presenciando aquella escena familiar. Ambos con la intención de despedirse, tal vez para siempre, de una persona muy importante para ellos.

-Canguro, ¿acaso no te es suficiente que haya renunciado a ella?

El guardián de la esperanza se cruzó de brazos, o de patas mejor dicho, mirando a su compañero con una ceja arqueada.

-Vamos, sé que no renunciaste a ella ni un poco.

El guardián de la diversión frunció el ceño.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sí, sabes de lo que hablo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, canguro? ¿Eres capaz de renunciar a ella, a tu bebé?

-Mira, niño, no trates de cambiar de tema. Y jamás voy a renunciar a Sophie, yo no... -Bunny dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de la casa, donde Sophie y su familia reían y conversaban alegremente-. Yo no puedo abandonarla. Pero tampoco puedo permitir que algo malo le pase, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Jack comprendía perfectamente lo que Bunny decía, porque sentía lo mismo. Le dolía mucho tener que tomar esas medidas. Tener que borrarse para siempre de la vida de Sophie, sin previo aviso...

-Sé que estás enamorado de ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

De pronto sintió un gran golpe en su cara que lo hizo callar y caer al suelo. Jack tocó su adolorido rostro, ¿es que Bunny no medía su fuerza?

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa...?!

-¿Quieres callarte? -preguntó el conejo-. Ella aún puede oírnos.

-¿A qué te refieres con que yo... estoy... enamorado...? ¡Creí que había dejado claro que no era así, canguro!

-A mí no me engañas.

-¿Y qué propones, eh? Ya está, asunto terminado, no voy a volver a verla, ¿contento?

-Entonces admites que es cierto, ¿eh? -Bunny esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. Estás enamorado de Sophie.

Jack, en lo que llevaba siglos sin hacerlo, se sonrojó.

-N-no... yo-no... ¿q-qué...?

-Ya deja esa estúpida expresión, paleta de hielo. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? -Bunny lo miró con severidad, pero luego suspiró y pareció relajarse, hasta compuso una mirada comprensiva en su rostro-. Mira, Jack, lamento lo que te dije antes. Es solo que me preocupo por Sophie, quisiera ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento del mundo... Y por eso no quisiera que ella saliera herida de todo esto. Y tú debes entender de sobra, con más de trescientos años de edad, que a veces las cosas simplemente no pueden ser.

Jack bajó la mirada.

-Yo lo entiendo -dijo en voz baja, apoyándose en su cayado-. Pero no es fácil. Ni siquiera para ti es fácil dejarla ir, admítelo. Sabes que una vez que deje de vernos, con el tiempo dejará de creer y tal vez... nos olvide.

Al levantar su vista se dio cuenta de lo apenado que lucía Bunny, sin dejar de mirar a Sophie. Lucía peor que aquella vez en la que, quince años atrás, los niños habían dejado de creer en él y la Pascua se había arruinado. Y la verdad era que Jack no hubiera pensado nunca que habría algo peor que eso para Bunny.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo el conejo-. No quiero ni pensarlo, pero es lo que nos toca.

-Las últimas catorce Pascuas las pasaste con Sophie -le recordó Jack-. ¿Qué harás mañana?

Esta vez fue Bunny quien bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé -admitió-. Realmente... no lo sé.

Ambos volvieron a mirar a la chica, quien parecía estar de lo más bien. Cada uno grabó esa imagen en su mente, esa sonrisa inocente que Sophie tenía, como si pudieran atesorarla en sus memorias. Y luego llegó el momento.

-Jack, hora de irse.

El peliblanco asintió con suavidad. Bunny dio dos golpecitos al suelo para abrir un túnel y desapareció en él, Jack se quedó unos instantes más y, con gran dolor, emprendió vuelo.

Dentro de la casa, Sophie sentía que su corazón se hundía y no sabía bien por qué.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Para empezar, sé que algunos pensaban al principio que esta historia se trataba de un triángulo amoroso entre Jack x Sophie x Bunny, y siento que tal vez les fallé si no quedó así, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Uno cuando comienza una historia tiene una idea de cómo llevarla a cabo, pero al final simplemente eso se puede torcer hasta llegar a algo totalmente distinto de lo esperado. Y voy a quedar como una loca, pero para mí son los personajes los que manejan la historia y hacen lo que quieren, con sus personalidades y sus historias previas xD Y bueno, también es que me encanta dar giros inesperados muajajaja :D Pero hablando en serio, quiero saber qué es lo que opinan ustedes, ¿qué pareja les gusta? Jack x Sophie o Bunny x Sophie, no sé, voten, pongan su opinión en un review, yo acepto todos *w* Todavía hay tiempo de cambiar algo y yo no tengo problemas de hacerlo, como les dije en un principio, soy nueva escribiendo fics, (no soy nueva en el campo de la escritura, de hecho tengo un libro que no publico aún).**

 **Ahora les respondo a sus bellos reviews:**

 ** _Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:_ Bueno, ya habrás leído todo lo de ahí arriba jaja. Yo también creí al principio que era un triángulo amoroso, y luego no sé cómo llegué a esto, supongo que es la naturaleza de los personajes, al ver las escenas de Bunny y Sophie en la película, la verdad es que no los veía juntos de _esa manera_ , you know xD... Claro que todo puede cambiar con una palabra. Gracias por pasar a leer siempre :'D**

 **_LobaMayor1810:_ Amo dejar dudas mortales xD Gracias por pasar a leer, te imagino así X_X jajaja**

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **¡Claro que lo voy a terminar! No pienso dejar deudas ;) ¡Gracias!**

 _ **sofiagbravo:**_ **¡Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! ¡Gracias!**

 _ **Moon:**_ **No sos la única melancólica *llora* La magia de la ilusión en la infancia es algo que no debería dejar de existir, pero bien, ¡hola, mundo cruel! jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **La'NaCha:**_ **¡No estás loca, chica! jajaja Entiendo a la perfección lo que querés decir, leí muchos fics de ROTG y crossovers y todos tienen esto de poner a Jack en la pareja principal, lamento mucho que la historia no sea de tu preferencia, pero ¡hey! Todavía no está todo definido. Claro que cuando escribí esas palabras "...como un padre" me estaba comiendo las uñas, porque no sabía qué reacción iban a tener ustedes. Y yo también estoy algo cansada de Jack x todo el maldito mundo, pero soy nueva aquí y como mi primer fic, quise hacer algo simple, y sé que es muy cliché. No pensé que alguien llegaría a leer esta historia, siendo sincera :'D Gracias por tu review, todavía podés votar por la pareja que más te gusta. ¡Te agradezco por dejar tu opinión!**

 **UUF, al fin terminé por hoy jaja. ¡No olviden que todo está en sus manos, dejen opiniones y MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer!**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	8. Esperanza

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Me tardé un poquito más esta vez porque estoy de vacaciones y estoy haciendo todo lo que no puedo hacer en el año, jaja. Además, la compu que estoy usando es de mi hermano, y ahora que está dormido se la robé muajajaja xD**

 **Hoy se suman personajes nombrados en el pasado, son OC, les aviso porque tal vez se olvidaron de ellas, son un par de amigas de Sophie.**

 **En fin, ¡espero que les guste este capítulo!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Esperanza.**_

A pesar de las esperanzas que pudiera tener con saber que al día siguiente sería Pascua, Sophie sentía que algo andaba mal.

Era sábado, así que ocurrió lo que solía ocurrir los sábados. Las llamadas de Emily.

-¿Irás a la fiesta en la casa de Wren?

Sophie suspiró, aún con su celular en el oído. Estaba limpiando un poco la casa, intentando despejar su cabeza. Jamie y Clary habían salido a hacer una caminata, con intenciones de recorrer casi todo Burgess. En fin, ella no había querido ir porque consideraba que sería un momento que Jamie querría pasar a solas con su novia, mostrándole la ciudad donde había vivido toda su vida. Además, no estaba de ánimo para nada.

Se preguntaba por qué Jack aún no había aparecido.

-Emily, te dije ayer que no iría. Además, Wren ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

-¡AAYY, POR EL AMOR DE LOS CIELOS! -Emily gritaba desde el otro lado-. ¡No puedes ser tan tonta! No hace falta que sepa quién eres, a este tipo de fiestas va todo el mundo. Además, ¿qué planeas hacer, eh? ¿Pintar huevos y esconderlos por ahí para los niños?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que Emily no sabía que cada año, el día anterior a Pascua, Sophie encontraba la excusa perfecta para desaparecer e ir a la Madriguera a ayudar a Bunny. Siempre compartían juntos el momento exacto en el que los huevos se dirigían a los túneles para llegar a la superficie. Sophie jamás se cansaba de aquello, amaba la Pascua.

Por supuesto que no podía decirle todo eso a su amiga.

-Tengo visitas en casa, Em.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte!

-No hace falta, en serio, tengo mucho que hacer. Puedes ir con Nina, ¿o no?

-Pero tú eres mi amiga -se quejó Emily, quien suspiró pesadamente-. Okey, haz lo que quieras. Llámame si cambias de opinión.

-Bien. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Sophie cortó la llamada y luego puso su música favorita a todo volumen. En realidad, sus gustos eran muy variados, no tenía un estilo de música preferido, sólo canciones.

Sujetó su desordenado cabello claro en una trenza y continuó con el sector de la cocina. Como su madre vivía trabajando, Sophie era quien se encargaba de la limpieza en la casa, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto. Es más, ese día quería terminar de limpiar lo más pronto posible, porque estaba segura -lo consideraba un hecho- de que iría a la Madriguera como todos los años.

En unas horas, ya casi tenía toda la casa limpia. Estaba terminando cuando escuchó el timbre. Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que supuso que eran Jamie y Clary. Los guardianes nunca tocaban el timbre, por supuesto, eso era innecesario.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no tenía Jamie su propio juego de llaves? Seguramente lo había olvidado.

-¡Ya voooy! -exclamó sobre la música que aún estaba fuerte.

Bajó un poco el volumen y se aproximó a la puerta de entrada. Un dolor fuerte en la cabeza la invadió.

 _-Ay, pobrecita traviesa -_ era la voz de Bunny, en su cabeza-. _Mírenla, está agotada._

 _-Qué linda_ -ahora era Tooth-. _Es tiempo de llevarla a casa._

 _-¡Yo la puedo llevar!_ -ese era Jack.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué estaba pasando, por qué los escuchaba en su mente?

Sophie se tocó la frente. ¿Tenía alucinaciones auditivas ahora?

¿Y de qué hablaban los guardianes, después de todo?

Sin hacerle caso a lo que le pasaba, abrió la puerta de entrada.

No había nadie. Qué extraño. Los niños ya casi no salían a jugar afuera, ellos no podrían estar jugándole una broma.

 _-Jack, no... Pitch se encuentra..._

Sophie cerró los ojos apretando sus párpados. Otra vez los escuchaba.

 _-No puede con esto_ -decía Jack en su mente.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que la música se había apagado de repente. Se giró, preguntándose qué había pasado con su reproductor de música allá en la sala, y entonces ahora la puerta se cerró sola con un golpe muy fuerte que la hizo sobresaltar y llevarse una mano al pecho.

 _-Por eso tienes que quedarte. Con nosotros._

La velocidad en la que latía su corazón se iba incrementando. Algo no andaba bien. Caminó a paso lento hacia la sala de estar, donde antes sonaba su música. Revisó el equipo de audio, pero no encendía. Estaba desconectado.

 _-Hey, confíen. Iré rápido como conejo._

Escuchó pasos en algún sector cercano. Las luces se apagaron. Ya estaba temblando.

-¿B-bunny? -murmuró, esperando que fuera alguno de sus amigos-. ¿Jack?

Cerró los ojos, y por un momento recordó su pesadilla. Había sido tan horrible. Un mundo sin los guardianes. Para Sophie, no había un mundo sin ellos. Ellos eran parte de su vida. Los cinco. Todos. Cada uno de ellos era muy importante para ella. Eran su segunda familia.

Si Sophie fuera una chica "normal", en esta misma situación estaría asustada, pero su mente estaría formulando explicaciones lógicas para las cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Pero ella tenía conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Sabía que no todo tenía una lógica. Era consciente de que lo que fuera que estaba molestándola, tenía que ver con el mundo de los espíritus.

Sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma, allí, quieta en el medio de la sala, en la oscuridad y el silencio. Había alguien a sus espaldas.

-Bunny... Jack...

No quería darse vuelta a averiguar quién estaba detrás de ella.

-Ellos te abandonaron, princesa.

Sophie jadeó, asustada al escuchar esa voz desconocida y escalofriante. El timbre volvió a sonar y cuando abrió los ojos, la música y todas las luces se encendieron.

-¡Sophiiiiiie!

La mencionada se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz de Emily afuera de la casa. Y también se dio cuenta de que no había nadie detrás de ella. Quien fuera que le había hablado, se había ido.

¿O lo había imaginado?

-¡Soph! ¿Vas a abrirme, maldición?

En efecto, su amiga estaba afuera, de brazos cruzados, esperándola. Traía bolsas con ella y ya estaba producida en cuanto a maquillaje y peinado para la famosa fiesta.

Emily frunció el ceño en cuanto vio a Sophie.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma. Estás... muy pálida.

Sophie se masajeó un poco los ojos, en verdad debía tener cara de susto. Por otro lado, se sentía muy aliviada de ver a su amiga.

-Lo siento, Em, es que la luz se cortó por un momento y no lograba ver nada. Justo ahora volvió.

-¿De qué hablas? Hace como diez minutos que estoy parada aquí como una idiota esperando a que me abras y la luz en tu casa estuvo encendida todo el tiempo. La música también.

Sophie se puso aún más nerviosa. Decidió que lo mejor era fingir que todo iba bien.

-Okey, como digas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a obligarte a salir. Te traje ropa. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Emily...

-Dame una buena razón para no ir.

Sophie no dijo nada. Miró su reloj. Era bastante tarde para que Bunny o Jack la llevaran a la Madriguera. No entendía por qué aún no habían aparecido, pero seguramente los huevos ya estaban subiendo a la superficie. Tenía ganas de llorar, muchas. Porque sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no entendía qué. Y aquella frase, que aún dudaba si había imaginado, pronunciada por una voz masculina y fría, vagaba por su mente: " _Ellos te abandonaron, princesa_ ".

Tal vez era una señal. Quizás ya había llegado el momento... de perderlos. No... Eso no...

-¿Qué esperas? Vamos, te encantará lo que te traje.

Sophie evitó las lágrimas y dejó pasar a Emily.

* * *

Tal vez los guardianes se habían cansado de ella. Tal vez Bunny ya no la quería. Ni Jack. Ni los demás. ¿O por qué tendría una pesadilla? Se suponía que Sandy la cuidaba. ¿Por qué Bunny la habría dejado _"plantada"_ , si era tan importante para ella ese día? ¿Y Jack? Él había estado últimamente todos los días con ella, incluso la había acompañado a la escuela.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-Te ves hermosa.

Se miró en el espejo. Pocas veces se veía así. Emily le había traído un lindo vestido azul y unos zapatos. Luego la había maquillado y peinado, y en todo ese rato la única que habló fue ella, Sophie no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.

-Eres tan bonita, ojalá yo tuviera esos ojos verdes tan grandes y lindos.

Sophie tuvo que reír. Ella no pensaba lo mismo. Emily era pequeña, morena, de ojos color café tan brillantes y alegres que podrían conmover a cualquiera. Sophie habría querido tener ese tipo de ojos, tan confiables y dulces.

-Oye, ¿de qué te ríes? ¿No ves que con un poco de maquillaje puedes lograr hacer grandes cosas por tu rostro?

-Prefiero lo natural -dijo Sophie.

-Blah, blah, qué aburrida eres. Dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿Limpiando la casa otra vez? ¿En plan Cenicienta? ¿Yo soy tu Hada Madrina entonces?

Sophie se estaba poniendo los zapatos, una risita se le escapó. Emily podía decir mil cosas por segundo.

-¿Planeabas quedarte limpiando toda la noche esperando a que tu familia regrese? Cielos, Sophie, realmente no te entiendo. Tienes que salir, ya verás que me agradecerás algún día que te haya sacado de aquí -Emily estaba arreglando su peinado-. Oye, ¿tu hermano en verdad vino de visita? Oh, ya quiero verlo, se me cae la baba...

-¡Emily!

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes que como tu mejor amiga me corresponde casarme con tu hermano mayor? Todo el mundo sabe eso. ¿No has leído las típicas historias de adolescentes...?

-Es _mi_ hermano, y tiene novia -Sophie se cruzó de brazos-. Ya cálmate, no puedes ponerte así por cualquier figura masculina que se te aparezca.

Emily se rió.

-Ya me conoces, Soph. Vamos, anda. Llegaremos un poco tarde.

Sophie había tardado lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a Bunny. Quería hablar con él, quería contarle lo que le había pasado, quería preguntarle por Sandy, cuestionarle por qué había tenido una pesadilla. Él no había ido a buscarla. Llena de dolor, decidió que debía irse.

Además, no quería quedarse sola en casa otra vez. Sabía que había algo detrás de ella, y mientras menos estuviera sola, mejor.

* * *

Sophie no se esperaba ver a la escuela entera en aquella fiesta. Al parecer la única antisocial que no iba a ese tipo de fiestas era ella. Sophie le avisó a Jamie que no estaría en casa para cuando ellos llegaran, pero que no tardaría en regresar. O al menos eso esperaba. La casa de la tal Wren era lujosa y muy linda, suficientemente grande para recibir a bastante gente. Apenas llegaron se encontraron con Nina, amiga de Emily. Ambas se pusieron a charlar y Sophie quedó un poco aislada, como de costumbre. La fiesta tenía lo que se puede esperar de cualquier fiesta: música, bebidas, baile y risas fuertes, también algunas peleas. Sophie se sentía fuera de lugar. Deseaba estar en otro sitio, no hacía falta mencionar cuál.

Sentía una mirada pesada sobre ella. Estaba sentada en una de las varias mesas dispuestas en el jardín. Hacía frío, pero no le molestaba. Quería estar ahí.

Nina era quien la miraba. Desde el primer día supo que no le caía bien a esa chica y viceversa. ¿Por qué la miraba así, como si tuviera un cartel en la frente? Quién sabe.

En algún momento de la noche, la debilidad de Emily por el género masculino había surtido efecto y se encontraba por ahí con algún tipo, coqueteando.

Sophie vio que un chico se acercaba a donde Nina y un par de chicas conversaban. Él les preguntó algo a las chicas y ellas miraron directamente hacia Sophie.

-Nah, ni siquiera te molestes -le dijo Nina al chico-. Está esperando a que su amado, el Conejo de Pascua, venga a buscarla.

Dicho aquello, el grupito se largó a reír, excepto el muchacho, que parecía no entender a qué se refería Nina. Sophie sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas. Nina, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, conocía los dibujos de Sophie. Y claro que sus dibujos eran básicamente sobre los guardianes. Pero nadie jamás se había burlado de ella por eso. Al parecer, Nina había estado buscando la forma de molestarla, y la había encontrado. Lo peor era que había dado justo en el blanco.

-Mírala, pobrecita, se va a poner a llorar...

Sophie apretó los dientes, pensando en si valía la pena levantarse y darle un puñetazo a Nina en medio de la cara o más bien debía ignorarla.

-Deberías ir a dormir temprano si mañana quieres ir a buscar huevos, ja, ja -siguió molestando.

-Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? Maldita envidiosa -Emily había aparecido de quién sabe dónde-. No te metas con ella.

-Oh, pobre Sophie, _tan inocente_ que necesita que la defiendan.

Era suficiente. Sophie se levantó y se acercó a Emily.

-No vale la pena, déjala.

-Rubia tonta -atacó Nina.

Sophie tomó un vaso de bebida y se lo echó encima, Nina dio un grito y se miró su caro vestido arruinado. Emily se largó a reír.

-Sabes, tienes razón, tengo que ir a dormir temprano para ir a buscar huevos en la mañana -dijo Sophie con sarcasmo.

-Yo la acompañaré -dijo Emily levantando su mano.

Obviamente Nina, avergonzada, salió corriendo de allí, con su vestido empapado. Al menos por un buen tiempo, Sophie estaba segura de que no volvería a molestarla.

* * *

-Lo lamento mucho, no pensé que esa idiota podría molestarte -se disculpó Emily.

Estaban en el auto de Sophie, quien conducía de regreso a casa.

-Creí que era tu amiga -dijo ella.

-Yo también -Emily lanzó una risita.

-¿Y el chico que bailaba contigo?

-Dah, era un tonto. Lo dejé y fui a buscarte, entonces escuché a Nina -Emily se miraba las uñas-. Escucha, Sophie, yo... la verdad lamento lo que te dije aquella vez... No me importa tu fanatismo por los cuentos para niños, eres mi amiga y punto. Si amas a Jack Frost y al Conejo de Pascua, a Sandman y los demás... hazlo. Me molestó mucho lo que dijo Nina. Suerte que no estaba ebria y pude intervenir.

Sophie se sintió feliz, al fin su amiga aceptaba esa parte de ella. Sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, Em.

-Lamento que la primera vez que logro llevarte a una fiesta, todo termine así.

-No te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo. Sé que pretendes no parecer herida por lo que te dijeron pero en realidad te sientes mal.

Sophie detuvo el auto frente a la casa de su amiga. Emily le dio un abrazo y se despidió de ella.

Encendió el reproductor de música y condujo hacia su casa. Estaba un poco lejos. Se preguntó si Jamie y Clary ya habían regresado a casa, él le había avisado que cenarían en algún restaurante esa noche.

Tomó un camino diferente, ya que justo ese día habían cerrado una calle por motivos de construcción. ¿Por qué tenía que transitar justo ahora la calle más oscura de Burgess? Jamás pasaba por ahí.

De pronto escuchó un ruido extraño, proveniente del motor.

-No... no, no...

Quiso mandar todo al demonio cuando su auto, que siempre funcionaba bien, se detuvo abruptamente.

-¡Maldición!

Lo peor era que nadie pasaba por ahí, y mucho menos a esa hora. Aquello se pasaba de peligroso. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Bajó del auto y revisó el motor, pero no encontró ningún tipo de problema. ¿Por qué no funcionaba...?

Oh... ahora entendía.

El miedo la abrazó dejándola helada. Era una sensación tan horrible, pero que estaba aprendiendo a tener. Después de dieciséis años de alegría y tranquilidad, empezaba a tener miedo.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Jamie a toda prisa, las manos le temblaban. Del otro lado le informaron que estaban teniendo problemas con la línea, que intentara más tarde. No podía ni siquiera enviar un mensaje.

Sabía que no estaba sola. Podía sentir esa oscura presencia cerca. No lo soportaba. No quería hacerle frente. No sabía qué hacer.

Deseaba que los guardianes estuvieran allí.

* * *

-Hola, mamá -Jamie llegó a su antigua casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sujetando la mano de su novia-. ¡Llegamos!

Colgaron sus abrigos, bromeando sobre temas sin importancia. Habían pasado juntos un día fabuloso.

-Debo admitir que tenías razón, Burgess es muy lindo y la gente es muy amable -Clary rodeó el cuello de Jamie con ambos brazos-. Se nota que te gusta estar aquí, además.

-Me gusta más cuando estoy contigo -dijo él en un tono dulce.

Juntaron sus narices, a punto de besarse, cuando la mamá de Jamie irrumpió en el vestíbulo.

-Jamie, tú... -Se paró en seco cuando los vio besándose-. ¡Oh, lo siento!

-Típico de madres, interrumpiendo en todo momento -bromeó Jamie, Clary a su lado se reía.

-Lo siento, es que la amiga de Sophie, Emily, llamó y preguntó si ella estaba bien.

-¿Y...?

-Sophie no está, ¿no te diste cuenta de que su auto no está en la entrada?

-Pues sé que se fue a una fiesta...

-Sophie llevó a Emily a su casa... hace más de media hora.

-...

* * *

Sophie había cerrado bien las puertas del auto, con seguro, y permanecía hecha un ovillo en los asientos traseros, casi escondida de lo que pudiera estar afuera. En su mano tenía el celular, esperando a que funcionara correctamente para llamar a alguien. La oscuridad lo cubría todo afuera.

Pero Sophie ya no tenía miedo.

Lo único que la embargaba era la tristeza.

Porque lo sabía, lo sentía en lo más profundo.

No volvería a ver nunca más a sus amigos.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez _por qué_ , por qué tenía que pasar por eso.

Y lo peor de todo, era que tenía _esperanza_.

 _Esperanza de que al día siguiente, todo volvería a ser como era._

Bunny le había enseñado a tener esperanza.

Pero empezaba a odiar ese sentimiento.

Porque te hace creer que hasta lo más loco es posible.

Y la decepción, después, es lo más devastador del mundo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Cuando escribía este capítulo era el Día del Amigo, así que me inspiré en aquellos amigos/as que a pesar de nuestras locuras, siempre están ahí para ayudarnos o apoyarnos :'D**

 **Con respecto a lo que había dicho la otra vez, gracias por los consejos y opiniones, sólo quería saber qué pensaban hasta ahora del curso de la historia, es importante para mí saberlo. Pero claro que ya tomé una decisión -y no voy a decir nada más- :D**

 **¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas!**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	9. Niñera

**¡Holii! *le agarra un ataque de tos* ¡Ayudaa! ¡Cof, cof! ¿Saben -seguro que sí- lo que es estar en cama, enferma, sintiéndose una inútil, con el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo? Waah T.T ¡Eso me pasa por tomar tanto frío! Gracias, Jack. Era lo único que me faltaba en este invierno.**

 **En fin, me sentía tan mal que no podía concentrarme para escribir algo, ni siquiera para leer mis libros pendientes, y mi mal humor estaba por las nubes. Por eso me tardé un poco más T.T**

 **¡Capítulo de hoy, sencillo pero necesario! Les agradezco por pasar a leer una vez más *w* ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9: Niñera._**

 _-¡Jamie, Jamie! ¡Mira, mira, es Jack!_

 _La pequeña Sophie de apenas cuatro añitos saltaba de la emoción, Jack había entrado por la ventana de su cuarto, junto con una gélida brisa. Jamie, de once años ya, corrió al escuchar a su hermanita y se encontró con su guardián favorito._

 _-¡Jack, volviste! -exclamó con emoción el niño._

 _El espíritu invernal abrió sus brazos para abrazar a ambos hermanos. Cuando iban a romper el abrazo, Jamie se separó de él pero Sophie, en cambio, no quería soltarlo. Jack la elevó en sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas, ganándose las dulces risitas de la niña._

 _-¡Wow, han crecido mucho desde la última vez! -dijo el joven espíritu._

 _-Pues tú estás igual que siempre -dijo Sophie, llena de inocencia._

 _-Soph, Jack es inmortal, él no va a crecer -Jamie se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera lo más obvio. Pero su hermanita era muy pequeña para entender sobre inmortalidad._

 _-¿Nos llevarás con Bunny, Jack? -preguntó ella._

 _-Colita de algodón estará feliz de saber que irán a visitarlo -respondió Jack._

 _-¡No lo llames así! -exclamó Sophie, enojada, con su dulce vocecita._

 _Jack rompió a reír y bajó de sus brazos a la niña._

 _-¿Están listos? Jamie, ¿ya le dijiste a tu mamá?_

 _-Sí, piensa que iremos al parque a jugar._

 _-¡Muy bien, todo listo! Los estaré esperando afuera, no hay que despertar sospechas._

 _Jamie asintió, emocionado. Ya se estaba yendo cuando Sophie lo detuvo._

 _-Espera, Jamie, ¡quiero llevar mi mochila!_

 _-Oh, apúrate, ¡qué lenta eres! -dijo él con fastidio._

 _-Oye, oye -Jack le dijo en voz baja a Jamie-. ¿Olvidaste lo que te había dicho?_

 _-Sí, ya sé -repuso Jamie y rodó los ojos otra vez-. Debo cuidar a mi hermana y ser paciente con ella._

 _Sophie guardó sus cosas en su mochilita y siguió a Jamie hacia afuera._

 _Jack los llevó hasta la Madriguera entonces. Sophie soltó la mano de Jack y corrió a través de las verdes extensiones de hierba primaveral, del mismo color de sus ojos, buscando a ese enorme conejo que tanto admiraba._

 _-¡Bunny! ¡Bunny! -lo llamaba._

 _Jack sonrió, aquella escena era tierna. La pequeña niña buscaba al guardián por todas partes, mas no lo encontraba, y cada vez que sus ojos se agrandaban con la ilusión de encontrarlo, al comprobar que Bunny no estaba, su mirada perdía brillo y hacía un leve puchero con sus labios._

 _-Sophie, Sophie -la llamó Jack-. Ven -Ella corrió hacia el peliblanco y extendió su manita para tomar la de él-. Mira, allá viene. ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una broma?_

 _Sophie meditó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió con energía. Mientras no fuera nada que pudiera molestar a Bunny, no quería que él pudiera enfadarse con ella y que dejaran de ser amigos._

 _Bunny llegó a donde estaban Jack y Jamie e inconscientemente buscó con la mirada a la niña de cabello rubio. Saludó a Jamie y no pudo evitar preguntar:_

 _-¿Y Sophie?_

 _Jack le llamó la atención con un gesto, luego le guiñó el ojo._

 _-Oh, ella no quiso venir. Prefería quedarse en casa._

 _Bunny captó el mensaje enseguida. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y luego cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa y angustia._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _Sophie, escondida entre unos arbustos detrás de Bunny, se cubrió la boquita ahogando una risita._

 _-Oh, no puedo creerlo -decía Bunny mirando a su alrededor-. Tendré que buscar a otra ayudante..._

 _La niña pensaba asustarlo, pero al escuchar esto se lo creyó, tal era su inocencia. Se arrepintió y corrió fuera de su escondite hacia Aster._

 _-¡No, Bunny, estoy aquí, estoy aquí! -decía saltando con los bracitos extendidos hacia él._

 _Aster se derretía de ternura por dentro al escuchar esa vocecita tan dulce. Levantó a Sophie entre sus brazos y la niña enterró su carita en el suave pelaje del conejo, abrazándolo._

 _-Te extrañé, Bunny._

 _-Yo también, mi niña traviesa._

* * *

Tooth llegó a la Madriguera gracias a un túnel que Bunny abrió para ella. Baby Tooth la seguía. El hada mayor se detuvo un momento y observó a su alrededor. Podía sentir que las cosas no iban bien, incluso con solo apreciar el ambiente.

-¿Bunny?

No lo veía por ningún lado. Tooth revoloteó de aquí para allá, buscando a su compañero. El lugar estaba muy silencioso, pero de todos modos eso era normal ya que Bunny siempre estaba solo en su casa. Temía encontrar a su amigo tal como imaginaba que podría estar...

Recorrió cada sector de la Madriguera y escuchó el chillido de Baby Tooth.

-¿Lo encontraste, pequeña?

Tooth siguió a su hadita hasta llegar a donde estaban los túneles con destino a los distintos continentes, que eran usados únicamente en Pascua para que los huevos llegaran a la superficie. Los caminos trazados sobre la tierra que llevaban a cada túnel estaban desiertos. Los huevos ya habían subido hace tiempo. Ni siquiera había mariposas, el lugar parecía abandonado.

-¡Aster!

-Oh, hola, Tooth.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró justo detrás de ella.

-¿Ahora me haces buscarte como a un huevo de Pascua? -dijo el hada con las manos en las caderas.

Bunny intentó sonreír, pero ya se lo veía bastante deprimido.

-Bueno, al menos estás en tu tamaño normal -dijo ella, recordando que ese era su mayor miedo.

Aster no dijo nada, solo se sentó al lado de unas rocas, sostenía en su pata un pequeño huevo. Tooth detuvo el aleteo de sus alas y se sentó a su lado, observando con curiosidad aquel huevo, que parecía haber sido pintado con gran dedicación.

-Es el único que quedó -murmuró Aster-. Era... para Sophie.

Tooth tomó el huevo con gran delicadeza y lo miró con mayor atención. Tenía todas las tonalidades del arco iris, justo como sabía que a Sophie le gustaba. También tenía pequeñas flores y mariposas, tan detalladas que cualquiera habría quedado ciego al pintarlas. Era, definitivamente, el huevo de Pascua más bello que había visto. Bunny realmente debía tener mucha paciencia para dibujar y pintar así... igual que Sophie. Tooth sonrió. Aster y Sophie eran muy parecidos en cuanto a gustos y talentos.

-Es bellísimo, Bunny -halagó. Se lo devolvió y luego puso una de sus diminutas manos sobre el hombro de su compañero-. Sé cómo te sientes.

Bunny no apartó a su amiga. No se lo creía, pero necesitaba algo de compañía en ese momento.

-Sabes, yo... no sé por qué pensé...

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres -dijo Tooth.

-No entiendo lo que pasó. Fue un golpe tras otro.

Tooth le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, animándolo a hablar. Él se decidió a contarle.

Y vaya que había sido duro para Bunny lo que le había pasado.

En primer lugar, había pasado el sábado entero preguntándose si debía ir por Sophie o no. Había una parte de él que le decía que lo mejor era soltarla, dejarla ir, que no debía ponerla en peligro, pero a la vez estaba la otra parte que le decía que ella lo estaría esperando, que no podía fallarle. Cuando Sophie tenía cuatro añitos le había hecho prometer a Bunny que siempre iría a buscarla el día anterior a Pascua para ayudarlo. Era un fin de semana que compartían juntos, sin falta.

Además de ese cuestionamiento interior, Aster sentía que Sophie lo necesitaba. ¿O sería que él la necesitaba a ella? Las horas iban pasando y Bunny ya tenía todo listo, los huevos estaban preparados para subir a la superficie. El guardián de la esperanza había ocupado bastante tiempo en preparar un huevo especial para su pequeña.

Finalmente, se decidió. Abrió un túnel, llegó a la casa de los Bennett, y buscó a Sophie. Al demonio todo, no podía fallarle a su "niña" favorita. Ya era bastante tarde, esperaba que ella no estuviera dormida. Sí, había tardado un poco más, pero sólo por pintar aquel huevo que era mucho más especial que los demás. A Sophie tendría que gustarle, estaba seguro.

Escuchó unas voces y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. No que los adultos pudieran verlo, pero reconoció la voz de Sophie.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio salir de su casa riendo con una amiga y hablando de una fiesta a la cual estaban a punto de ir. A Bunny se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

No importaba si la iba a buscar o no, porque Sophie ya tenía otros planes. Y parecía muy feliz, sin preocupación alguna.

Lo último que vio de ella fue que subió a su auto junto con su amiga y se fue, así nada más.

Bien, no tenía por qué molestarle eso. No, claro que no, Sophie ya era... toda una mujer. Vamos, hablando seriamente, ella ya había crecido, no tenía tiempo para...

Pero no podía mentirse. Le dolía. Él había esperado... él había esperado que aquella tradición no se terminara nunca...

 _Maldita esperanza._

Regresó a la Madriguera y continuó con su trabajo. Fue la primera vez, desde que había conocido a Sophie, que presenció a los huevos viajar por los túneles hacia la superficie solo.

Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero esto era diferente. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Sophie no estaba ahí con él.

Pero eso no fue lo único que le pasó.

Al día siguiente, la Pascua llegó. Todo parecía ir bien, dentro de lo normal...

 _Pero ningún niño salió de su casa._

Fueron contados los pocos niños que sí salieron a realizar la búsqueda de los huevos. Daba la sensación de que el mundo entero se había olvidado de que era Pascua. Las calles, los parques, los jardines... todo estaba vacío. Los huevos estaban ocultos por todas partes, esperando ser encontrados, pero nadie salía a buscarlos.

Los demás guardianes se dividieron, visitando cada país, para verificar que esto era mundial. La Pascua había sido un fracaso, pero esta vez había sido a causa de los mismos niños. ¿Ya habían perdido el interés en esta vieja tradición? Pero... el público siempre se renovaba...

Bunny ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quedarse en Burgess y no pudo ver a Sophie. Algo más que le dolió. Definitivamente, nada podía ser peor.

Al final del día, Aster se sentía devastado. Millones y millones de huevos desperdiciados, un montón de trabajo para nada...

Entonces North le informó que ninguna luz se había extinguido. Los niños seguían creyendo. Pero eso sólo lo llevó a pensar en otra cosa: quizás creían en los otros guardianes pero no en él.

Sin embargo, Bunny podía sobrevivir al dolor de no tener niños que creyeran en él.

Sí, de hecho, el mundo entero podía dejar de creer en él.

Porque la única luz que le importaba, era la de Sophie.

Si ella ya no creía en él, entonces ya nada tenía sentido.

* * *

-¿Puedes contarme lo que te pasa?

Sophie estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor, apoyando su mejilla sobre su pecho. Jamie, a su vez, estaba sentado en un viejo columpio que tenían en el patio de la casa desde que eran niños. Sostenía con ambos brazos a su hermanita, quien parecía más frágil que nunca.

-No... no pasa nada.

Jamie quiso bufar. Típico. Que una chica diga "no pasa nada". No le preocuparía bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero en este caso se trataba de su hermana, y él la conocía mejor que nadie como para saber que mentía.

-Hoy me tengo que ir -comentó él-. Y me preocupa dejarte así, Soph.

Sophie apretó los párpados. No quería que su hermano se fuera.

Jamie se había preocupado muchísimo la noche de la fiesta, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sophie no regresaba. Él la había ido a buscar lo más pronto posible. La había encontrado encerrada en el auto, llorando en posición fetal. Quiso preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero ella no respondía. Cuando comprobó que Soph estaba bien, buscó algún problema con el coche, pero éste andaba perfectamente, así que eso no podía ser. No dijo nada y la llevó a casa.

Sophie ni siquiera habló aun cuando presenció que el auto funcionaba correctamente. Sólo quería ir a casa.

-Escucha, si fue un chico el que te hizo llorar me encargaré de enterrarlo diez metros bajo tierra -dijo Jamie, hablando con seriedad.

Sophie sonrió levemente, aún entre los brazos de su hermano, en el viejo columpio.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte entonces -murmuró.

-Vamos, no me digas que no tienes a nadie detrás de ti, porque no te voy a creer.

 _¿Y a quién podría gustarle yo?,_ pensó Sophie. No sabía por qué su madre y Jamie se empeñaban en saber sobre eso. Nadie estaba enamorado de ella, ¿o sí?

-¡Sophie! Hola, lamento si los interrumpo. ¿Cómo están?

La vecina, mamá de los mellizos Paige y Joey, se había acercado a ellos. Los hermanos Bennett bajaron del columpio y la saludaron.

-¿Cómo está usted, señora Avery? -preguntó Jamie, quien era el que tenía más ánimos para hablar en ese momento.

-Muy bien, gracias -respondió la mujer-. Sophie, querida, necesitaba preguntarte algo.

-Por supuesto -dijo ella.

-Verás, mi esposo y yo tomamos más horas de trabajo y ya no podemos cuidar de los niños, detesto que se queden solos en casa, y me preguntaba si tal vez tú podrías, ya sabes, ser su niñera por un tiempo -explicó la señora-. Estamos dispuestos a pagarte lo que creas necesario, eres la chica que mejor conoce a mis pequeños como para cuidarlos bien, ¿qué te parece?

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, Jamie se encogió de hombros y Sophie asintió. No era una mala idea, después de todo. Su mamá ya se había pasado la mitad de la vida trabajando para pagar la universidad de Jamie; ahora que Sophie estaba cerca de graduarse, no estaría mal colaborar un poco con los ahorros para sus futuros estudios. Y si tenía que trabajar cuidando niños, Sophie no podía pedir más. Se llevaba muy bien con aquellos mellizos traviesos.

-Puedes pensarlo -dijo la mujer-. Estaríamos hablando de un trabajo durante toda la semana, de lunes a viernes.

Sophie no tuvo que pensarlo mucho más. Ya había decidido que quería hacerlo.

Más tarde, lamentablemente, Jamie y su novia tuvieron que despedirse. Ya era hora de volver a casa y a la rutina. Y Sophie aún no le había contado a su hermano lo que le pasaba.

-Volveré en tu cumpleaños -le prometió Jamie, antes de subir a su auto-. Pero si me necesitas, si te pasa algo, sólo llámame y me encargaré de venir tan pronto como pueda.

-Okey -musitó ella.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Soph no quería esperar hasta su cumpleaños. Había sobrevivido a ese fin de semana gracias a Jamie, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si tenía otra pesadilla? ¿Y si esa cosa... la que la molestaba... seguía ahí?

No podía pensar en nada más mientras veía el auto de su hermano desaparecer a lo lejos, en la carretera.

* * *

-Okey, entonces... si no me equivoco, las "reglas" son...

-Que hagan todas sus tareas y que cenen y vayan a dormir temprano -dijo la señora Avery, sentada frente a Sophie en los sillones de su casa-. Y nada de salir a jugar afuera, no quiero ningún juego peligroso. Puedes traerlos a tu casa, pero no pueden estar fuera -explicó.

-Eh... está bien -aceptó Soph, le resultaba rara tanta sobreprotección, ¡a todos los niños les gustaba jugar afuera!-. ¿Ni siquiera... en el patio?

-No -la respuesta parecía bastante seria.

-Oh, okey.

-Llámame por cualquier emergencia, sé que tendrás todo en orden -dijo, confiada, la madre de los mellizos.

-Por supuesto, puede estar tranquila.

Los pequeños se pegaron a Sophie en cuanto la vieron, amaban a su nueva niñera. Sabían que con ella no podrían aburrirse -al menos no como con la abuela, quien se quedaba dormida y roncaba, y no los dejaba jugar-. Sophie no tenía por qué perder la paciencia, ellos se portaban muy bien con ella. Los ayudaba con la tarea, les hacía juegos dentro de la casa o los llevaba a la suya, y les cocinaba lo mejor que podía.

Una tarde le preguntaron si había visto a Jack Frost, recordando que ella participaba de los juegos del espíritu del invierno.

-Pues no -les respondió, mientras los ayudaba a terminar la tarea de la escuela-. Hace tiempo que no lo veo -Estaba siendo sincera, pero no quería dejarlos con eso-. Él... está muy ocupado, es un guardián.

Paige agrandó sus ojitos con evidente emoción.

-¿En serio?

Sophie ladeó la cabeza a un lado. ¿Ellos no lo sabían?

-Sí.

-¡Súper! -exclamó Joey-. ¿Y qué es lo que protege?

Soph sonrió.

-Él es uno de los Guardianes de la Infancia, y protege la diversión en los niños como ustedes -explicó-. Y no es el único. Hay cuatro guardianes más...

-¡Oh, déjanos adivinar!

-¿Superman es uno? -preguntó Joey.

-No, él no puede ser... -replicó su hermana.

-¿Iron Man?

-No, ¡ya sé! ¡Los minions!

Sophie, entre risas, no podía creer lo que oía. En verdad ellos no tenían ni la menor idea.

-No, no, nada de eso -Soph frunció los labios, pensando la mejor forma de explicarles el mundo de los guardianes a los niños-. ¿Recuerdan que siempre les hablé sobre el Hada de los Dientes, Santa Claus...?

-¡Sí, y el Conejo de Pascua!

-¡Y Sandman!

-¡Muy bien! -asintió la chica mayor, quien sujetaba un lápiz entre sus dedos, dibujando algo sobre una hoja en blanco-. Pues ellos son los Guardianes de la Infancia.

Con una habilidad increíble, Soph dibujó en tan solo minutos a los cinco guardianes juntos. Era un sencillo dibujo sin colores, pero le serviría para explicarse mejor. Paige y Joey miraban el dibujo asombrados.

-¿Y cómo se _conocieron?_

-¿Viven todos juntos?

-¿Tienen poderes?

Pronto la estaban llenando de preguntas. Una gran sonrisa se desplegó en los labios de Sophie.

Tenía mucho que contarles.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Perdón por no haberles contestado la otra vez a sus reviews, no había tenido tiempo :S**

 ** _Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:_ ¡Gracias por dejar review siempre! Y sí, pobre Sophie, no sabe lo que le espera muajaja**

 _ **La'NaCha:**_ **Sigas o no leyendo, te agradezco tus reviews y ¡sí! Soy de Argentina... En el fic no lo hago notar, siempre busco un vocabulario más o menos neutral xD ¡Saludos desde Buenos Aires!**

 _ **LobaMayor1810:**_ **¡Gracias, chica de pocas palabras! xD**

 _ **Moon:**_ **Me di cuenta de eso, es que en configuración tenía activada la opción "moderate reviews" y por eso cuando recibo un review de alguien que no está registrado, tengo que entrar en el sitio para aceptar o no el review, pero ya desactivé eso porque me parecía innecesario. ¡Gracias por pasar a leer!**

 ** _MaiaSemei:_ ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te guste! :)**

 ** _Renesmee123:_ ¡Wow, gracias! ¡Arriba la obsesión! (Soy una experta en eso jaja)**

 ** _S. Girl wolf phantom:_ ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, me voy a dormir x.x Recuerden que dejar reviews es gratis *w* Y cada vez que leen un capítulo y no dejan review, eh... Un hadita de Tooth se pierde camino al Palacio y es secuestrada por Pitch (Oh, sí, soy el ser más despreciable del universo muajaja) *sarcasmo*.**

 **Los quiero,** **¡nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	10. Un diente de leche

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aww, ¡ya el capítulo 10! ¡Y vamos por más!**

 **Sé que tardé más de lo habitual, pero es que tengo mucho por estudiar, ya empecé el segundo cuatrimestre de mi carrera :'D Así que a partir de ahora más o menos voy a actualizar cada dos semanas.**

 **Ok, los dejo leer tranquilos OwO ¡Espero que les guste! :D**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10: Un diente de leche._**

Jack estaba colgado de un árbol, observando un parque que solía ser muy visitado todos los días. Allí podía encontrar a muchos niños con quienes jugar y pasar el rato, pero ahora el lugar estaba vacío, sin contar a un anciano leyendo un libro a la sombra de un roble.

No estaba en Burgess. Prefería evitar a toda costa el estar cerca de Sophie. No quería ni siquiera tentarse de verla al menos por un minuto, porque sabía que entonces no podría contener sus ansias de hablarle, de explicarle lo que pasaba, de estar con ella.

Le pareció tan extraño que no hubiera nadie. No era tarde, era pleno mediodía. ¿Estarían todos almorzando? No, pero si hasta hacían picnics allí mismo. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Sobrevoló la ciudad en busca de algún niño. Sólo veía algunos adultos por ahí.

Desde que la Pascua había fracasado, Jack presentía que eso sólo era el principio de algo mucho peor.

Manny les había advertido que Pitch regresaría, pero el maldito jamás apareció. Y Jack sabía que eso no mejoraba la situación. Quería saber qué tramaba Pitch y qué era lo que estaba haciendo para arruinar las cosas esta vez.

¿Y si North había malinterpretado el mensaje de Manny? Quizás él sólo quería advertirles que habría un cambio en los niños del mundo. Porque era obvio que algo pasaba.

Los tres más afectados eran Tooth, Bunny y Jack.

-Mis hadas ya casi no encuentran dientes bajo las almohadas -había dicho Tooth en la última reunión.

De más estaba recordar lo que había pasado en la Pascua de ese año, y Jack al ser un guardián ahora dependía de los niños, y si ellos no estaban ahí para divertirse, su poder disminuía.

Jack necesitaba de la diversión de los niños. Bunny necesitaba darles esperanza en Pascua. Tooth necesitaba guardar sus memorias más importantes.

Y si tres de los cinco guardianes estaban en la cuerda floja, todo el equilibrio estaba en problemas.

Y las luces empezaban a extinguirse.

Por más respuestas que exigían a MiM, él permanecía en absoluto silencio -nada fuera de lo común-.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Esa pregunta no abandonaba la mente de Jack.

 _¿Qué iban a hacer?_

El espíritu invernal detuvo su paseo un momento, a la orilla de un lago, cuando escuchó una voz femenina cerca.

-Cansada -decía la mujer-. Cansada, cansada, ¡cansada! ¡Me tienen cansada!

Jack notó que había un camino de flores que se perdía entre los árboles, los cuales rebosaban de vida y color verde en sus hojas. Siguió el camino, sus pies llenaban de escarcha a las hermosas flores.

-¿Es que no puedo simplemente renunciar? ¡Yo renuncio! -seguía diciendo la voz.

El joven guardián se detuvo al divisar una figura femenina frente a un árbol. Era una mujer que no pasaba de los treinta años físicos, pero que pronto identificó como un espíritu. La dama tenía el cabello verde -sí, verde-, y un vestido que podría considerarse hecho de flores y hojas. Ella estaba... ¿hablando con el árbol? Jack se preguntó si los espíritus eran capaces de enloquecer o algo así.

De pronto ella dejó de hablar y permaneció en silencio un instante, sin voltearse.

-Frost, sé que eres tú. Puedo sentir tu frío dañando mis flores.

Jack sonrió.

-¿Primavera?

Ella dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

-Que mi nombre es Iris, niño. ¿Por qué todos tienen la manía de llamarme Primavera? ¿A ti te llaman Invierno, acaso?

-Normalmente no -respondió Jack, sonriente.

Iris acariciaba la corteza del árbol que estaba a su lado, como si fuera su hijo. El color verde en las hojas se fortalecía aún más.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chico? Si vas a estropear mi estación, estás en problemas, no estoy de humor.

-Que mi nombre es Jack -replicó él, imitando el tono de ella.

Iris rió suavemente.

-Como si no lo supiera, pequeño guardián. Sabes, son tus vacaciones, vete al Ártico, no sé -Iris caminaba dejando más flores y vegetación a su paso. No había nadie a los alrededores, estaban en medio del bosque-. Oh, espera, ya lo recuerdo. Ahora tienes "responsabilidades", ¿verdad? Pff, qué suerte que MiM no me eligió a mí, odio a los niños.

"Y ellos te odiarían a ti con ese carácter", pensó Jack.

-He oído que están en problemas, al parecer los niños están olvidando quiénes son todos ustedes. Qué pena.

Jack frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto, ellos no pueden olvidarnos.

Iris lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco, como si le resultara tonto incluso hablar de ello. Estaba curando con mucha dedicación a un viejo árbol que había estado a punto de secarse por completo.

-Niño, tengo miles de años en este mundo, los tiempos cambian. Lo sé. Un mito que pierde su brillo entre sus creyentes, desaparece. Es un proceso lento, pero no imposible. Nosotros creemos que la eternidad existe, pero en realidad nada es para siempre -Iris tomó una flor y con un suave movimiento de sus manos la convirtió en un pequeño pájaro-. Como yo, ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero seguir con este trabajo. Estoy vieja, el planeta ha cambiado, los humanos no hacen más que destruirlo todo y maltratar a la naturaleza, no puedo estar siempre arreglando sus errores.

Aquello sí que tenía sentido, aunque Jack jamás lo admitiría delante de ella.

-Lo triste es... que si ellos dejan de creer, tarde o temprano, ustedes desaparecerán.

Dicho esto, Iris sonrió y se alejó de Jack, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-¡Y aléjate de mis plantas, por favor! -gritó a lo lejos-. No quiero que arruines nada. ¡Agh, ya estoy cansada!

Jack no sabía si reír o llorar.

* * *

La señora Bennett llegó del trabajo un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Había sido otro día duro, pero ella era una adicta al trabajo, así que no tenía problemas. La tormenta afuera era de lo más fuerte.

-Sophie, cariño... -llamó en cuanto entró a la casa, y miró su reloj-. Mmm... tal vez ya está dormida.

Se preguntaba cómo hacía su hija para dejar la casa tan impecable si se pasaba el día estudiando y, ahora, trabajando de niñera. En la cocina había algo preparado para ella, Soph había tomado la costumbre de prepararle la cena a su madre, cuando debía ser al revés.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hija para saludarla, aunque estuviera dormida, se lo merecía. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una chica tan responsable y madura?

-Soph... -entreabrió la puerta, espiando.

Alcanzó a ver la silueta de su hija recostada en la cama. Las luces estaban apagadas, la lluvia se deslizaba en el cristal de la ventana. Entró a paso lento, de pronto una gran luz se extendió afuera en el cielo, un rayo, y el sonido fue electrizante segundos después. Sophie se sentó de golpe, agitada, apretando las sábanas.

-¡DÉJAME! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡POR FAVOR, DÉJAME!

Un segundo después, su madre la estaba rodeando con los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Soph? Despierta, cielo. Despierta...

-Por favor, por favor, no les hagas daño... ¡por favor!

-¡Hija!

-¡Aléjate de ellos! -Soph tenía los ojos cerrados pero cubiertos de lágrimas-. ¡No los toques!

Su mamá la sacudió con fuerza y Soph finalmente abrió los ojos, confundida, mirando a todas partes. Rompió a llorar entre los brazos de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede, cielo? ¿Qué sucede?

Sophie parecía tan asustada, que su madre la acompañó a lavarse la cara. Todo lo hizo sin decir una palabra, sabía que sería peor para Soph si la atormentaba con preguntas. Luego la condujo al sofá de la sala, frente al televisor. Le preparó a su hija su té favorito y puso una película, la primera que encontró. Sophie se envolvió en una manta, con la taza de té caliente entre sus manos, e intentó olvidar las horribles imágenes de su pesadilla, mientras veía _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2_ en la tele _._

Su madre se sentó a su lado con su propia taza de té y se entretuvo un momento también. Por un largo rato, sólo las voces de los personajes se escucharon en la sala, y los truenos de la tormenta que se desataba afuera.

-¿Quieres contarme... qué soñabas? -preguntó su mamá con cuidado.

Soph giró su cabeza para mirar a su madre, ella pudo ver que su hija tenía ojeras. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había estado tan ocupada en sí misma toda esa semana, tanto que no se había fijado en el estado de Sophie. Tal vez no era ni de cerca la primera pesadilla.

Sophie se frotó los ojos, le dolían bastante. Estaba durmiendo muy poco aquellos días.

-No creo... que lo entiendas -murmuró con sinceridad.

La señora Bennett sonrió apenas.

-Vamos, ¿ha sido horrible, verdad? Si no sacas tus miedos afuera, se quedarán dentro de ti.

Soph se encogió un poco más sobre el sofá, como si pudiese hacerse más pequeña, y bebió otro sorbo de té caliente mientras procesaba su respuesta.

-Soñé que mataban a mis amigos -su voz se fue quebrando con cada sílaba hasta que tuvo que presionarse el puente de la nariz para evitar llorar otra vez.

Su madre no se esperaba escuchar aquello, pensaba que sería algo un poco menos... traumático. Aunque, a juzgar por los gritos de su hija y lo asustada que se veía momentos atrás, era bastante lógico.

-Oh, cariño...

 _¿Qué amigos?,_ se preguntó mentalmente. O sea, Soph tenía compañeros en la escuela, pero más allá de Emily, no tenía muchos amigos cercanos (que ella supiera). Se sintió una muy mala madre, no sabía nada de Sophie, se la pasaba todos los días trabajando y no se detenía a pensar qué le podría estar pasando a su niña.

-No es la primera vez que sueño esto -susurró Soph, como si temiera que alguien más la escuchara-. Hace más de una semana que no puedo dormir bien. Sandy no... -De pronto la chica se calló, había hablado de más.

-¿Sandy?

-Eh... es... sólo una expresión.

A su madre se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de sus hijos, cuando eran niños, hablando de un tal Sandy antes de ir a dormir. Sandy... ¿Sandman? ¿Sophie hablaba de ese personaje?

-El caso es... que no sé qué hacer, mamá. No dejo de tener pesadillas. No me dejan en paz.

Su madre asintió, en señal de comprensión. Rodeó con sus brazos a su hija y la mimó un poco.

-No te preocupes, hija. Tal vez estás muy estresada.

-No, no es por eso. Tengo miedo... -dijo en voz baja-. Tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo...

Su madre no escuchó lo último.

* * *

Sophie fingió que dormía sólo para que su madre se fuera a descansar tranquila. Con todas las luces de su cuarto encendidas, se pasó toda la noche dibujando. Dibujaba... recuerdos. Sus memorias más lindas con los Guardianes. Se diría que estaba obsesionada con ellos, pero no le importaba. Ya tenía, desde muy temprana edad, las paredes de su cuarto repletas de dibujos de los Cinco Grandes, así como también decenas de cuadernos. ¿Dónde iba a poner los nuevos? No lo sabía.

Tal vez podría dárselos a Paige y Joey.

Sophie había encontrado uno de los mejores pasatiempos del mundo contando historias. Había empezado contándoles sobre el mismísimo MiM a los pequeños, y ellos querían saber más, y más. Para Paige y Joey, tener a Sophie era mejor que tener un libro de cuentos ilustrado, puesto que ella era una gran narradora en vivo y en directo, y sus dibujos reflejaban exactamente lo que ella quería transmitir, y los ayudaba a desplegar aún más su imaginación. Querían saber todo sobre los Guardianes. Sophie casi podía sentir las luces de los niños alimentándose de ilusión.

-¿Y cómo hace el Hada de los Dientes para ir a todas partes en una sola noche? -preguntó Joey una vez.

-Toothiana tiene pequeñas hadas que la ayudan a recolectar dientes. Todas ellas trabajan muy duro durante todo el año -respondió Soph.

-¿Y Santa hace todos los juguetes solo? -cuestionó la pequeña Paige.

-No, él tiene sus propios ayudantes -dijo su niñera-. ¡Yetis! Y duendes también.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio?

-¿Y cómo son?

Podía pasarse horas así. Era la única forma de no olvidarlos, lo único que la ayudaba a tener el recuerdo constante de ellos, de saber que no fueron un mero sueño.

Pero la preocupación seguía ahí, ¿y si les había pasado algo? ¿Y si sus pesadillas eran un aviso? Si ellos no querían verla nunca más, al menos podrían haberle dicho «eh, Sophie, estamos bien, sólo vamos a desaparecer de tu vida». Dolía pensar en esas palabras. ¿Por qué era tan dura? Quizás ellos en verdad estaban en problemas.

Las horas pasaron lentas hasta que llegó la mañana. Hora de ir a la escuela. Soph no había dormido nada.

-¡Sophie! ¿No vas a desayunar?

La rubia miró el reloj de su celular, tenía tiempo de sobra.

-¡Ya voy!

Entró al baño, no sin antes ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra desplazándose por las paredes.

Respiró hondo, diciéndose que no se iba a dejar vencer por sus temores. Se dio una ducha, trenzó su cabello, cubrió con maquillaje sus ojeras y se puso un lindo overol corto sobre una camisa verde. Se dirigió al comedor a toda prisa.

-¿Café? -preguntó su madre, que había preparado el mejor desayuno en siglos.

-Sí, por favor.

Realmente necesitaba café si quería sobrevivir. Su madre no conocía la cantidad de cafeína que consumía últimamente.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien -mintió.

-Genial, tengo una buena noticia para ti. Oh, no, son como tres noticias.

Se sentaron a la mesa con sus respectivas tazas de café. Soph atacó una tostada con _Nutella_ , esperando lo que tuviera que decir su madre.

-Cuenta -ordenó, tras un mordisco.

-Bueno, una amiga mía me llamó y hablando con ella le dije que eras niñera de los vecinos -dijo, agregando azúcar a su taza-. Y ella quiere saber si podrías cuidar a su hijo... tiene ocho años.

Soph agrandó sus ojos con evidente sorpresa.

-Sabes que puedes traerlos a casa.

-Sí... supongo.

-Claro que le dije que lo pensarías -aclaró su madre-. La segunda noticia es que me llamó Jamie y dijo que estamos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños del bebé de Pippa. Cumple un año este sábado.

Sophie había tenido una gran amistad con los amigos de Jamie, cuando aún eran niños. Ahora todos eran adultos y tenían sus propias vidas, Pippa se había casado y ya tenía un bebé.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Claro que sí.

Soph pensó que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con su hermano, quería contarle todo lo que le pasaba, tenía la mínima esperanza de que la entendería. La última vez no había tenido el valor de hablar con él sobre los Guardianes.

-¿Cuál es la otra noticia?

Ya casi se habían terminado el desayuno. Sophie le dio un último sorbo a su café y revisó la hora en su celular. Su madre parecía esperar a que la mirara a los ojos para hablarle, así que lo hizo. La señora Bennett aclaró su garganta.

-Tengo una conocida que es psicóloga. Hablaré con ella... por ti -dijo lentamente, como midiendo la reacción de su hija-. No quiero que pienses que es algo malo, ¿okey? Ella te ayudará. Todos necesitamos un psicólogo alguna vez.

Sophie dejó la taza sobre la mesa, negándose a mirar a los ojos a su madre. Okey. Esto era raro. ¿Terapia? Sabía que no tenía nada malo, no hasta que tu propio psicólogo te enviaba a un psiquiatra si lo consideraba necesario. Pero... ella... no quería admitir que tenía problemas como para requerir terapia.

-Mamá, no gastes tu dinero en eso, yo estoy bien.

-Cariño, estás pasando por un momento difícil, y me he dado cuenta de que yo no soy capaz de ayudarte lo suficiente -dijo, llena de culpa, su madre.

-Ma, estoy bien. Punto final.

-Lo necesitas.

-¡No! Y no digas que no eres capaz, es que tienes cosas mucho más importantes que...

-Eso no es cierto -replicó-. Tú eres muy importante para mí.

-Okey, pero no quiero una psicóloga -dejó en claro. Tomó su mochila y se acercó a darle un abrazo a su madre-. Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde.

Ya en el auto, condujo hacia la escuela, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con su madre. ¿Qué le iba a decir a la psicóloga? ¿En qué podría ayudarla? No podía contarle a una persona totalmente desconocida y experta en enfermedades mentales que sentía que alguien la seguía a todos lados, que alguien la observaba constantemente. Que tenía pesadillas porque Sandman ya no la protegía. ¿Y de qué servía mentir y tirar el dinero en una tonta terapia?

Se detuvo en el semáforo e inconscientemente esperó sentir el golpe de un par de pies en el techo de su coche y una fría brisa entrando por la puerta del acompañante. Pero nada pasó. Suspiró. Cómo habría querido que Jack estuviera ahí para hacerla reír como nunca antes. Para recordarle que cada día era una oportunidad más de tener diversión y sonreír.

Ella ya empezaba a desconocer lo que era sonreír.

-¿Todo está bien? -le preguntó Emily en cuanto la vio, ya en la escuela-. Te ves cada día peor.

-Gracias -dijo Sophie sin ánimo.

-Podrías al menos decirme qué te pasa -sugirió su amiga.

Soph se dedicó a tomar algunos libros de su casillero, ignorando el comentario de Emily.

-Okey, se nota que no confías lo suficiente en mí -dijo Emily, desanimada.

-No digas eso, Em.

-¿Entonces?

Soph suspiró pesadamente y cerró su casillero. Una hoja voló y cayó en el medio del pasillo. La fue a recoger, pero Emily fue más rápida. Era un dibujo de los Cinco. Emily sonrió, era un dibujo muy hermoso, aunque aquellos personajes no existieran para ella. Soph miraba con dolor la imagen.

-Guau, Soph, ¿en serio?

-Tú simplemente no los recuerdas -Soph se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y bajó su mirada verde.

Emily le devolvió el dibujo. Luego miró con detenimiento a su amiga, trató de pensar en todo lo que sabía sobre ella. Se habían conocido de niñas. Habían compartido muchos momentos juntas. Con el paso de los años, Sophie seguía hablando de aquellos personajes y Emily sólo quería hablar de chicos lindos. Em sabía que no existían los Guardianes, que sólo eran los padres quienes se encargaban de darles esa ilusión a sus hijos. Por su parte, creía que lo de Sophie era inmadurez, y que se iría con el tiempo. Pero no, Soph seguía insistiendo. Y ya estaba harta, ahora con casi diecisiete años, de tener esa falta de comunicación con su mejor amiga. Había aceptado que esos personajes eran muy importantes para Sophie, pero aun así había una barrera que no permitía que hablaran libremente de ello. Se daba cuenta de que Soph evitaba contarle todo lo que le pasaba porque, de alguna forma u otra, estaba relacionado con esos Guardianes.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo -declaró con firmeza y se cruzó los brazos-. No importa si es lo más loco del mundo -continuó Emily-. Necesitas hablar, se te nota. Y soy tu amiga.

Soph se giró hacia Emily, abrazando sus libros con fuerza entre sus brazos. Claro que confiaba en su amiga, pero también entendía lo difícil que era explicarle algo sin sentido para ella, algo que en algún momento había vivido pero ahora ya no recordaba porque había crecido.

A menos que...

De repente la idea más descabellada se le ocurrió.

-Te contaré todo -le prometió-. Ven a mi casa hoy y trae tu caja de _Las Princesas_.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sólo tráela. Estaré cuidando a los niños en la tarde.

* * *

Los niños habían armado una carpa poniendo una sábana entre un sofá y otro, y ahora jugaban a ocultarse allí del supuesto monstruo que quería devorarlos. Soph se había unido a sus juegos por un buen rato, hasta que escuchó el timbre.

-Esperen aquí, ¿sí? O el titán los devorará... -canturreó.

Paige y Joey gritaron de miedo, siguiéndole el juego a su niñera.

Sophie fue a atender la puerta, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

Emily estaba del otro lado, llevaba la famosa caja entre sus brazos y una expresión intrigada en su rostro.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea de para qué quieres esta vieja caja.

Sophie sonrió un poco.

-Sígueme.

Las amigas fueron hacia la sala, al lado de los niños, quienes jugaban sin molestar. Se sentaron en el suelo, ya que los sillones estaban ocupados, y Em le hizo entrega de la caja a Sophie. La caja era de las princesas de _Disney_ , una vieja reliquia de la infancia de Emily. Allí conservaba sus recuerdos más preciados, los objetos con mayor valor sentimental de su niñez. Tenía algunas fotos, juguetes viejos, una _Barbie_ , cosméticos para niñas, algunos lápices de colores, dibujos, un diario íntimo e incluso envoltorios de golosinas... Sophie buscaba entre las cosas de su amiga algo en particular.

-Si me dijeras qué buscas tal vez...

-Espera, no seas ansiosa -la regañó Sophie.

-¡Oye, es mi caja!

Sophie alzó una ceja, con una sonrisita burlona.

-Y luego dices que yo soy la infantil.

Siguió rebuscando, hasta llegar al fondo...

-Tiene que estar por aquí... -murmuraba, hasta que sus dedos dieron con algo suave-. ¡Aquí está!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Soph sacó de la caja lo que parecía una pequeña bolsita de tela color rosa. Emily fruncía el ceño. No recordaba qué era... hasta que Sophie sacó su contenido.

Un diente de leche.

Emily se llevó ambas manos a su boca. Ese pequeñísimo diente de leche guardado hace tanto tiempo... ¿era de ella? ¿Cómo era que Sophie sabía que lo tenía guardado?

Soph sonreía.

-Cuando teníamos ocho años, perdiste este diente -le contó la rubia-. Estabas celosa porque te había dicho que el Hada de los Dientes me había llevado a conocer su Palacio y a ti no. Te enojaste tanto, que guardaste tu diente para ti misma y juraste que nunca más dejarías que Tooth se llevara un diente tuyo.

-¿Tooth?

-El Hada.

-Oh, cierto -Emily hablaba casi en voz baja-. Cielos, en verdad no lo recuerdo.

-Dame tu mano.

-¿Qué?

-Espero que funcione. Cierra los ojos.

Emily extendió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, confiaba totalmente en ella. Soph colocó con cuidado el diente entre las manos de su amiga y las cerró entre las suyas. Esperaron unos minutos, pero pronto Em volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿No viste nada?

-No -dijo con sinceridad.

-Rayos, lo imaginé -se quejó Sophie, frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba que Emily se burlara de ella, pero en cambio la miraba boquiabierta, como esperando a que pasara algo más. Soph pensó un poco más y de repente se levantó de su lugar-. ¡Ya sé!

Fue corriendo a buscar su mochila y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar algo.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Emily.

-No funciona sin la magia de Tooth -replicó Sophie, como dando por sentado que Em sabía algo de lo que estaba hablando-. Así que sólo necesito un poco de... ella.

-¿De qué estás hablan...?

Entonces vio que Soph volvía a sentarse frente a ella y llevaba algo en su puño... Eran... ¿plumas?

Las plumas que Sophie tenía eran de distintos colores y tamaños, mayormente verdes, amarillas y azules, algunas iban del azul oscuro a un violeta. Volvieron a repetir lo que habían hecho, Emily tomó el diente y una de las plumas entre sus manos, y luego cerró los ojos, envolviendo con sus dedos los objetos.

Soph tenía esperanza de que funcionara. Probablemente, era la idea más estúpida del mundo. Sí, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Era completamente absurdo, ridículo. Sólo las hadas de Tooth o la misma Toothiana podían...

-¡...! -Emily jadeó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Un brillo dorado empezó a salir de entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **¡Gracias por las buenas vibras!** ***w***

 ** _LobaMayor1810:_ Sí, creo que fui muy dura con Bunny T.T ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 ** _bluefrosty27:_ Es un honor que la autora de uno de mis fics favoritos me deje un review :'D hahaha ¡Graciaaas! **

**Y bueno, gracias por pasar a leer una vez más, ¡tengo una pequeña sorpresa! Un humilde video -ejem, muy humilde, mi editor no es bueno- con las escenas de Sophie en la película C: Creo que no puedo poner links acá, así que les dejo el nombre: _ROTG - Everything has changed - Sophie Bennett._ Mi canal es _Daiana Heiden,_ y es nuevito xD**

 **Un simple review me alegraría el día :D**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	11. Amor y peligro

**Hello, hello! ¿Qué tal? Hoy es... ¿martes? Ok, tendría que estar durmiendo pero no podía seguir esta semana sin haber actualizado.**

 **Este capítulo es algo loco, pero es lo que salió en estos días *w* Como siempre, espero que les guste.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11: Amor y peligro._**

Cuando el brillo dorado se expandió entre los dedos de Emily, Soph contuvo su emoción y esperó a que su amiga pudiera ver lo que necesitaba. Luego de un par de minutos, Em abrió los ojos lentamente. Parecía en shock, y por unos segundos no dijo nada, pero entonces se levantó de un salto y dio un grito de sorpresa y emoción.

Sophie casi tuvo que golpearla para que se calmara.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué lo he olvidado? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? -Emily agitaba sus brazos gesticulando cada palabra-. El diente, la pluma... los Guardianes, o sea, me refiero a ellos: el Hada, Santa Claus, el Conejo, ¡Jack Frost! ¡Y el enanito dorado que no habla!

-No es un enanito dorado...

-Oh, por todos los dioses, o lo que sea que exista allá arriba, ¿qué? O sea, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo pude olvidar todo eso? Y el diente... ¿es mágico? O sea... sé que ya todo esto es muy raro, pero...

-¡YA, EM! ¡Cálmate!

-Todo era cierto... -Emily se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mirando a su mejor amiga-. Lo lamento tanto, Soph... Todos estos años, estabas diciendo la verdad... Soy la peor amiga del mundo.

Sophie esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No es así. Si fueras la peor amiga del mundo, te habrías alejado de mí ante la primera señal de locura, y no lo hiciste.

-¡Pero esto no es una locura! Aunque podría estar soñando... -agregó con un tono dudoso, pero pronto volvió a mirar a Sophie y la abrazó-. ¡Lo siento! Te creo, creo en ti.

Sophie le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad.

Lo había logrado.

* * *

Toothiana se encontraba recorriendo una pequeña ciudad donde ya no quedaban creyentes. Se había propuesto averiguar ella misma qué pasaba, Baby Tooth podría encargarse del Palacio por un momento. Notaba cansancio en sus alas, estaba volviendo a pasar. Cuando las luces disminuían, los Guardianes perdían poco a poco sus poderes. Esperaba que sus energías le alcanzaran para poder regresar al Palacio más tarde.

Lo único que veía fuera de lo común, al igual que Jack las veces que había hecho lo mismo que ella, era que no había nadie fuera de las casas. ¡Era primavera! La mejor estación para estar fuera de casa (esperaba que Jack jamás se enterara de que pensaba eso), ¿por qué nadie salía?

Tuvo que detenerse un momento frente a una casa, estaba sintiendo algo raro y ya estaba bastante cansada. Antes de sentarse, logró ver a un niño a través de una ventana, usando una computadora, lo cual era normal, estaban en el siglo XXI, ¿o no? Esperen, ¿en qué siglo estaban? ¿Por qué le entraba la duda ahora? Tooth estaba mareada, sin dudas su mente ya estaba fallando a causa del agotamiento, porque no podía ahora plantearse cuántos siglos...

-¿Tooth?

El hada ni siquiera llegó a sentarse cuando oyó su nombre. Gritó y cayó con muy poca elegancia, encima de alguien alto que tenía un muy suave pelaje...

-¡Bunny! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Trató de ralentizar su ritmo cardíaco a causa del susto y pensar las posibles razones por las cuales Aster estaba allí, frente a ella, mirándola intensamente.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él, y se veía realmente preocupado.

Tooth bajó su mirada, Bunny rodeaba las muñecas de ella con sus patas (manos). Esperaba que no notara su sonroj... ¿Qué? ¿Se estaba sonrojando? Ahora sentía pánico de que la viera así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

-Estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte andar por ahí sola cuando...

-¡Oye, no soy una damisela en apuros! -exclamó, apartando con brusquedad sus muñecas del agarre del otro guardián.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero deberías saber que es muy peligroso ir a investigar en un momento así, sola!

-Pues... -Tooth se estaba enojando, aunque por otro lado se sentía bien, nadie se había preocupado así por ella en mucho tiempo; sin embargo, no iba a permitir que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer-. ¡Pues soy lo suficientemente responsable como para hacerme cargo de las consecuencias!

-He visto que casi te desmayas, ¿y cómo ibas a regresar a casa después?

Buen punto.

-P-pues... Yo sé cómo regresar, no necesito tu ayuda.

Intentó batir sus alas, pero realmente le costaba. Bunny la miraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, como esperando. Después de varios intentos, Tooth comprendió que necesitaba descansar un poco antes de siquiera poder volar como antes. Sobre todo, sentía como si hubiera usado su magia en algo, ¿pero en qué?

-¿Te rindes?

Tooth mordió su labio inferior, de brazos cruzados.

-No.

-¿No?

-¡No!

Bunny sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Muy bien, entonces, me voy.

Y se dio media vuelta para abrir un túnel...

-¿Qué? ¡Hey, espera! ¡Bunny!

Ignorándola, el conejo abrió un túnel y se dispuso a saltar en él...

-¡OYE!

Tooth hizo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas para tirar de él y detenerlo. Bunny se volteó a mirarla, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -cuestionó el guardián, pretendiendo parecer desinteresado.

Tooth frunció el ceño y suspiró, derrotada.

-Espero que sepas que te odio por hacerme esto, pero... llévame contigo.

Bunny no se movió de su lugar ni dijo una palabra. Tooth puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por favor? -continuó ella, sin ganas.

Hizo su mejor intento por ignorar la sonrisa triunfadora del Guardián de la Esperanza y lo siguió a través del túnel. En cuanto tuviera más energías, se encargaría de vengarse de aquel conejo tan molesto y lind... Eh, bueno, como sea.

Por ahora sólo le quedaba pensar si alguna de sus haditas había usado las memorias de alguien, porque ella podía sentirlo.

* * *

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -cuestionó Emily mientras atacaba la heladera de la casa de Sophie, ya que al parecer entrar en shock le daba hambre-. Digo, las dos sabemos que ellos están por ahí, pero...

-No lo sé. Ellos sólo... se borraron. Desde hace un tiempo -Sophie vio que Emily agarraba las galletas que había comprado-. ¡Oye, son para los niños!

-¡Pues que se aguanten! Tengo una crisis emocional producto de una infancia olvidada y una amiga con problemas sobrenaturales, y no puedo estar sin azúcar.

Soph puso los ojos en blanco. Era mejor dejarla, quitarle esas galletas a Emily significaría una guerra sin fin.

-A ver, dime cuándo los viste por última vez -dijo la morena, poniendo una expresión al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

Sophie entonces recordó la última vez que había visto a Jack, en el tejado de la casa... Recordó lo que le había dicho "Cuando no haya nadie más en el mundo que crea en ti, yo seré la única luz que sí lo haga", y luego le había besado la mejilla. ¿Y si tal vez él se había alejado por eso? Nunca lo había pensado así. Se lo contó a Emily, para saber qué opinaba.

-Vaya, no eres ninguna tonta; ahora que puedo recordar todo, especialmente a Jack, se me cae la baba -Emily no podía dejar de lado en ese momento su debilidad.

-Maldición, ¡cállate! -Soph no comprendía por qué le había molestado ese comentario, Emily hablaba así de cualquier individuo masculino... todos los días.

-Tranquila, si eres la única chica que conoce, nadie va a robártelo. Digo, y esto va en serio, hasta hace unos minutos tú eras la única adolescente sobre la Tierra que con casi diecisiete años seguía creyendo en Jack Frost. Ahora somos dos.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con robármelo?

Emily bufó y se llevó una mano a la frente, exasperada.

-¿No te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-¡Aaagh, no seas tan inocente!

-¡No soy inocente! -Sophie sabía que en el fondo sí lo era, pero tampoco quería que "inocente" fuera sinónimo de "tonta", porque no era así-. ¿Puedes ir al grano?

-¡Tú le gustas! -exclamó Emily, con los brazos abiertos.

-...

Sophie se quedó sin habla. Millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente, de su vida entera, de... Jack. Su ritmo cardíaco crecía cada vez más, pero seguía sin moverse de su lugar. No encontraba una reacción.

-¿Me escuchaste? -Emily le pasó una mano frente a los ojos, como si pudiera comprobar de ese modo que aún seguía en esa dimensión, o que al menos seguía viva-. ¡Sophie Bennett!

Sophie pestañeó y luego apartó su mirada. No, no era posible...

-No es cierto, es mi mejor amigo -musitó.

Emily se largó a reír.

-Esa es la frase más estúpida y falsa del mundo, y lo sabes.

-¡Emily, él es un espíritu!

-¿Y qué? También es un chico. Quedó atrapado en sus diecisiete años, ¿quién podría culparlo?

-Tú no puedes saberlo, hace años que no lo ves -Soph ya no sabía qué decir-. Además...

Emily no la dejó terminar, la agarró de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla.

-¡Entiende!

-¿Qué quieres que entienda?

En ese momento los niños entraron a la cocina y vieron a Emily atacando a Sophie.

-¡AAAHH! ¡El TITÁN QUIERE COMER A SOPHIE! -gritó Paige.

-¡SÍ! ¡Y SE HA COMIDO TODAS LAS GALLETAS! -exclamó Joey.

-¿Qué? ¿El titán? Oigan, niños, ¿están queriendo decirme gorda? -Emily soltó a su amiga y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los pequeños, sumamente ofendida.

-¡Nos va a comer! ¡Hay que matarla!

-¿Qu-? ¡AAHH! ¡Aléjense de mí! -gritó Em, huyendo de los niños.

Sophie suspiró, al menos por ahora estaba a salvo de aquella conversación.

* * *

Bunny no esperaba que, al pasar por la Madriguera antes de ir al Palacio de los Dientes, Tooth se desplomara y se quedara dormida. Ahora ella estaba ahí, descansando entre las flores que cubrían los suelos primaverales de la Madriguera, sin preocupación alguna por lo que estuviera más allá de sus sueños. Era como si Sandy le estuviera jugando una broma, ¿por qué justo se había quedado dormida ahí, en su casa?

-Tooth... ¡Tooth! -intentó despertarla.

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía dejarla allí. Oh, maldición, maldición. Lo peor era que tenía la oportunidad de mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sus alas, las pocas veces que estaban inmóviles como ahora, se veían muy delicadas, al igual que sus bellas plumas de diferentes tonalidades, resaltando su frágil figura. Y sus ojos cerrados dejaban a la vista sus párpados coloreados, y esas pestañas tan únicas... Tooth jamás estaba quieta, era demasiado activa, era un remolino de colores a donde quiera que estuviera, por eso nadie podía notar lo bella que era.

Aster se maldijo por la situación. Definitivamente debía despertarla, ¿pero cómo? No, mejor la llevaba al Palacio así. Cuando la había visto deambulando por aquella ciudad, se había dado cuenta de su agotamiento. Y como había dicho antes, ni loco iba a dejarla sola. ¿Por qué, después de tantos siglos de conocerse, recién ahora pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? Quién sabía. Y cuánto tiempo desperdiciado. Ahora que nadie sabía qué pasaría a continuación y el futuro de los Guardianes se veía tan nublado, recién ahora se fijaba en aquella hada como nunca antes. Qué idiota había sido.

Suspiró, fastidiado por el curso de sus pensamientos, y se acercó a ella para tomarla suavemente entre sus brazos. Tooth se removió un poco hasta encajar perfectamente entre los brazos de aquel conejo gigante, y sonrió dentro de su sueño profundo. Bunny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de mirarla. Iba a abrir otro túnel directo al Palacio, pero se dio cuenta de que el ajetreo de ese pequeño viaje despertaría a su amiga. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Maldición... -murmuró por lo bajo-. Tooth... lamento haberte asustado antes. Yo... sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo, sabía que estabas cansada y que necesitarías ayuda, pero eso no significa que te subestime... -Se sentía libre de decir aquellas palabras, ya que ella estaba dormida y no escuchaba, y él necesitaba decirlas-. Lamento haberte hecho enojar, pero si supieras lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas...

De repente, escuchó una risita. Volvió a bajar su mirada hacia la otra guardiana y se sorprendió al ver que la mencionada se cubría la boca con una de sus pequeñísimas manos, controlando sus pequeñas risitas, mirándolo directamente. Y las risitas se convirtieron en carcajadas, que viniendo de Tooth, no dejaban de ser perfectas.

-¡Caíste!

-¿QUÉ?

-¡No estaba dormida!

-¿Q-? ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿CÓMO...? -Aster no sabía dónde meterse. No podía sonrojarse, pero en verdad lo estaría en este momento si pudiera-. T-tú... ¿escuchaste todo eso?

No sabía si soltarla, si alejarse y salir corriendo, si negar todo... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tooth no se separó de él, aún entre risas, le respondió:

-Cada palabra.

Aster estaba cada vez más avergonzado, y ella no dejaba de reír y sonreír. El hada intentó volar, pero al soltarse de Bunny estuvo a punto de caer, a lo que él respondió sujetándola firmemente. Tooth le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego se puso un poquito seria.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho "hermosa" antes. De hecho, creo que no lo soy.

Bunny, más confiado, la miró.

-Claro que lo eres. Eres el hada más hermosa que he conocido.

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro...

Y justo en ese momento, un viento heladísimo irrumpió en la Madriguera.

-¡Bunny! ¡Tengo que hablar cont...! ¿Ah? ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Jack, quien había llegado a toda prisa sin pensar, se detuvo a mitad de camino y gritó del horror. Sus compañeros... sus amigos... Bunny y Tooth, Tooth y Bunny... se estaban... ¿se estaban besando?

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!

Toothiana y Bunnymund se separaron al escuchar los gritos del Guardián de la Diversión.

-¡USTEDES LO QUE QUIEREN ES CAUSARME UN TRAUMA! -decía Jack, con los ojos llenos de evidente horror.

-Oye, ¿qué demonios te pasa, Frost? -le gritó Aster; Tooth, a su lado, se reía de la situación-. ¿Qué diablos vienes a hacer aquí?

Jack posó sus pies en la tierra y se sujetó firmemente de su cayado, como si buscara sostén.

-E-es... que... Oigan, me encanta que sean felices y todo eso, pe-pero... ¡Pero es que son la pareja más extraña que he visto en mi vida! Yo cuando era niño creía en ustedes, los imaginaba, pero esto... ¡Arruinaron mi infancia! -soltó sus palabras, indignado.

-¡Oh, vamos, Jack! -Tooth se le acercó y le habló con un tono dulce-. No es para tanto...

-¡Pero claro que no es para tanto! -exclamó Bunny-. ¡Deja de actuar como un niñito, Frost, y habla! Ya arruinaste el momento, ahora dinos. ¿Qué quieres?

Jack trató de olvidar la visión de sus amigos en ese tierno momento, y de no imaginar nada más allá (oh, sí, Jack tenía mucha imaginación). Recordó lo que venía a decirle a Bunny y se puso firme y serio, pensando en sus palabras aún no pronunciadas.

-Quiero ver a Sophie -afirmó con seriedad.

Tanto Bunny como Tooth se vieron sorprendidos por la evidente decisión que se notaba en la voz de Jack.

-Quiero verla, y sólo vine aquí para advertírtelo, canguro. No voy a pedirles permiso.

Aster frunció el ceño. Tooth habló, tratando de intervenir entre ellos antes de que una gran discusión se avecinara:

-Escucha, Jack, sabes que lo mejor es que permanezcamos lejos de Sophie. Todos nos preocupamos por ella y no queremos que salga involucrada en nuestros problemas de algún modo.

-Tooth, todos sabemos que no nos queda mucho tiempo. Y yo no voy a esperar a que llegue el final sin antes ir a verla y decirle...

-¡¿Decirle qué?! -gritó Bunny, enfrentándolo.

Jack desvió su mirada de Tooth para mirar fijamente a Bunny, sin ser intimidado por el conejo. En sus ojos se veía su firmeza y decisión.

-Que la amo.

Aster se quedó sin palabras, al igual que Tooth, quien se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Jack no dejó su postura determinante.

-Le diré todo, no sólo le diré lo enamorado que estoy de ella, ¡también le diré todo lo que le estuvimos ocultando! Le contaré sobre Pitch, y la protegeré. ¡Algo que tú, canguro, no quieres hacer!

Bunny estaba tratando de reprimir su furia, pero al escuchar esto último, no pudo contener más lo que tenía para decir.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que quiero o no hacer, ¡no tienes idea, mocoso, de lo que soy capaz por Sophie! -Bunny apartó suavemente a Tooth para quedar frente a frente con Jack-. Ella... ella es una parte muy importante de mí -agregó, con dolor-. ¿Acaso crees... acaso crees que... que no pienso en ella? ¿En lo que podría pasarle si Pitch supiera de ella? -Su voz fue aumentando con cada pregunta-. ¿Crees que vivo tranquilo cada día, que no la extraño? ¿Que no tengo toda la intención de protegerla? ¡La protegería con mi vida, si fuera necesario! ¡Porque yo la vi crecer, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe! ¡Y sólo acepté dejarla ir porque ponerla en peligro es mi última opción! ¡Y tú vas a arruinar todo eso porque no eres más que un caprichoso!

-¡Claro, ahora entiendo! -contraatacó Jack-. ¡Resulta que tu amor está bien, pero el mío no! ¡Tú puedes ser feliz con Tooth, pero yo no puedo ni siquiera ver a Sophie!

-¡No metas a Tooth en esto! -le advirtió Bunny.

-¡Tú no aceptas mi amor por Sophie!

-Jack, yo sí acepto lo que sientes por ella. Quiero decir, no eres la mejor opción para alguien como Sophie, pero... -Bunny se detuvo ya que se estaba yendo de tema, y continuó, retomando su nivel de enojo-: ¡simplemente, si la amas, no la pongas en peligro! ¡Porque te voy a desfigurar la cara a patadas si por tu culpa le pasa algo!

-¡Bunny! -exclamó Tooth.

-¡Por favor, al menos déjame verla! -Jack sabía que en un principio había dicho que no pediría permiso alguno, pero parecía que si se trataba de Sophie, era a Bunny a quien debía pedirle autorización sí o sí-. ¡Al menos déjame verla de lejos, sin que ella se entere! Quiero asegurarme de que está bien, ¡Bunny!

-Yo ya me aseguré de eso -declaró el Guardián de la Esperanza-. El día anterior a Pascua -Su mirada estaba llena de dolor al recordarlo-. Ella... está mejor que nunca. Ella ha crecido. Ya no nos necesita -agregó con tristeza-. Eso es todo.

Jack no quiso decir nada más. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado muy lejos. Le había arruinado el día a su amigo al recordarle aquellas cosas. Bunny estaba destruido. Cabizbajo, se alejó de ellos, preso de la angustia. Tooth, antes de seguirlo, se dirigió a Jack.

-Escucha, Jack... Sé lo que sientes, pero debes entender todo lo que está en juego.

-Lo sé, Tooth, tienes razón. Soy... soy un egoísta, sólo pensé en mí mismo.

El Hada de los Dientes le dio un breve abrazo de consuelo, y cuando se alejó, le dijo en voz baja:

-Ve a verla.

Jack, sorprendido, alzó la vista hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

-Te digo que vayas a ver a Sophie -murmuró Tooth-. De lejos. Pero por favor, ten cuidado. No tenemos muchas energías, y tú ya no eres un espíritu independiente. Dependes de tus creyentes, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

-Y no dejes que ella te vea, será mejor que las cosas continúen así. Por el bien de todos.

-De acuerdo -dijo Jack, también en voz baja-. Gracias, Tooth.

-De nada.

-Cuida del canguro, ¿sí? No hacen una mala pareja, después de todo.

Tooth sonrió, sonrojada.

* * *

Emily se sentó frente a Sophie en la cama de la rubia, los niños se habían ido a sus casas, pero no sin antes torturar a Em. La morena estaba con todo el cabello revuelto, tenía la cara pintada (un bigote y unas cejas enormes, también unas arrugas en la frente, todo pintado con delineador de ojos y lápiz labial), llevaba una corona infantil sobre su cabello, millones de pulseras de colores, alas de hada, y por poco se había salvado de que la ataran a una silla y bailaran a su alrededor como indios. Emily se había pasado la tarde jugando con los pequeños, permitiendo que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella sólo para poder hablar bien con su mejor amiga, más tarde.

-Escucha, Soph. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, lo que te dije hoy iba en serio -Emily intentaba peinar su cabello hecho un desastre mientras hablaba-. Le gustas. Y no deberías ser tan dramática, no estamos en una maldita película de amor adolescente. Al menos tú tienes a alguien, mi último novio fue un idiota que estaba obsesionado con mis pies...

-¡¿Qué?!

-En fin, eso no es algo de lo que debamos hablar ahora, sólo... Si lo vuelves a ver, tienes que ser consciente de sus sentimientos.

-Los cuales no existen, Em.

-Claro que sí.

-No.

-¡SÍ! Ya basta, soporté a tus niños todo el día, ahora yo mando aquí.

Sophie suspiró y se recostó sobre la cama, boca arriba, pensando en el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-Okey, tal vez debí preguntarte... -continuó Em-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?

Sophie iba a responder cuando entró una llamada en su celular. En la pantalla del dispositivo aparecía una foto de Jamie y ella abrazados.

-¿Es tu hermano? ¿Me dejas contestarle? Quiero escuchar su voooooz... -Emily extendió la mano hacia el celular de Soph.

-Oh, no, yo contesto -Sophie le sacó el celular y respondió la llamada-. ¿Jamie?

 _-Hola, Soph. ¿Cómo estás?_

-Digamos que bien... -murmuró ella.

 _-Hmm... me parece que no estás muy segura. Oye, el sábado iré temprano a buscarte a ti y a mamá para ir a la casa de Pippa, ¿sí?_

-Oh, está bien.

 _-¿Está todo bien por ahí? ¿Necesitas algo?_

Emily, quien tenía un buen oído para las conversaciones telefónicas, escuchaba todo lo que Jamie decía.

-Aww, es tan dulce. Dile que estás conmigo. Dile que yo también quiero ir a la casa de Pippa, no sé para qué, pero quiero irrrr -decía la morena.

Soph puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-Emily pregunta si puede ir -le dijo a su hermano mayor.

 _-Oh, ¿estás con ella? Claro, puede acompañarte. Estaré ahí en casa por la mañana._

-Okey, te veo el sábado.

 _-Cuídate. Si necesitas algo, dímelo. Te quiero mucho._

Emily por poco vomitaba arcoíris escuchando las dulces palabras del hermano de Sophie, lo cual le daba mucha gracia a la rubia.

-Yo también te quiero mucho -respondió Soph-. Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada y se quedó pensando en Jamie, realmente era demasiado considerado con ella.

-Oye, ¿él lo sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre los Guardianes.

Sophie se enderezó sobre la cama y miró a su amiga.

-No lo sé. A veces siento que él los recuerda, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no puede verlos -dijo, recordando aquel momento en el que Jamie había atravesado a Jack como a un fantasma, la última vez que había ido de visita.

-¿Y jamás hablaste seriamente con él sobre esto?

-Tenía miedo de que su lado adulto fuera más fuerte y creyera que soy una demente.

Emily se llevó una mano a su barbilla, en una pose pensativa.

-Yo creo que él te entenderá. Los dos vivieron su infancia con los Guardianes, y además es tu hermano, Soph, él te ama. Creerá en ti.

Soph asintió, su mirada perdida en la pared. Em tenía razón. Si ya había logrado convencer a su mejor amiga de que no estaba loca, ahora le tocaba hablar con su hermano. Hacer que él volviera a creer, o que al menos recordara. ¿Cómo? Algo se le iba a ocurrir.

-Por cierto... -Em rompió el silencio-. El sábado, ¿a qué vamos exactamente?

* * *

Jack abandonó la Madriguera luego de lo que Tooth le dijo, y el Hada de los Dientes fue a buscar a Bunny para contenerlo, el guardián había pasado un muy mal momento. El lugar estaba en su más absoluta calma, y nadie había notado que una sombra vagaba por los alrededores, derramando oscuridad. Una risa, tétrica y llena de malicia, se hizo presente.

-Ellos en verdad creen que la están protegiendo. ¡Por favor, qué ingenuos son! No tienen ni la más mínima idea -Aquella sombra se fue hundiendo cada vez más en su propia oscuridad para desaparecer-. Pero no voy a permitir que Frost llegue a ella.

 _De ninguna manera._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **¡Me súper alegraste el día! No debería decirlo, pero he tenido unos días terribles últimamente, y los reviews como los tuyos me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que te haya gustado el cap. No voy a dejar el suspenso, por ahora :D En cuanto al tema de la pedofilia, ja, ja, ja... Leí taantas cosas raras en este fandom, mucho más complejas que un simple romance con diferencia de edad. No me molestan los comentarios largos, me encanta leerlos. ¡Gracias por la recomendación!**

 ** _Fenrir Kholer:_ Todos pensaron en ese triángulo amoroso, pero a medida que la historia fue avanzando, el resultado fue este. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _LobaMayor1810:_ Me alegro de estar cumpliendo mi deber al dejarte esas dudas xD Voy a actualizar tan pronto como pueda *w* **

**_florencia sagrario:_ ¡Muchas gracias! Em recordó ;)**

 ** _bluefrosty27:_ ¡Aaay, gracias! Hey, y yo espero que actualices pronto también :D**

 ** _Moon:_ Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review a pesar de todo. Te entiendo, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para nada *llora*. ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos! No olviden dejar review, es lo único que los autores recibimos a cambio.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	12. Volver a creer

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Acá la desaparecida xD Mi vida es un desastre, ni se imaginan. Por suerte encontré tiempo para subir este nuevo capítulo!**

 **Antes que nada, en esta ocasión voy a usar pequeños fragmentos de una canción. Si quieren pueden buscarla, los que no la conocen: Lost boy, de Ruth B. Perdonen si mi traducción de la letra está incorrecta en alguna parte, cuando se traduce del inglés al español uno tiene que interpretar lo que se quiere decir y pasarlo a nuestras palabras, esa es mi técnica.**

 **¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disc. Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.** **La letra de la canción tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

 **_Capítulo 12: Volver a creer._**

Durante la noche, todo ser mágico sabía que la arena de Sandy viajaba a cada rincón del mundo para llevar dulces sueños a cada niño. Quizás, de no ser por el Creador de Sueños, los Guardianes ya habrían desaparecido a esas alturas.

Pero además de todos aquellos niños que descansaban tranquilamente gracias a Sandman, había una chica de dieciséis años que sufría de desprotección. Sin Sandy, las pesadillas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, y no la dejaban en paz. El principal problema era ese corazón terco y lleno de luz que no dejaba de creer por nada en el mundo. Un adolescente puede tener pesadillas, pero no son provocadas por una oscura entidad, porque un joven no cree en criaturas mágicas, no ve más allá de lo que lo rodea. Pero Sophie Bennett era diferente.

Desde el primer momento lo fue.

Esa noche se despertó agitada, por cuarta vez ya. El miedo la estaba volviendo loca. Ya no lo soportaba. No sabía qué hacer.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, se largó a llorar, pero este ya era un llanto de cansancio e impotencia. Sólo quería descansar, nada más.

-Sandy... Sandy, por favor, te lo suplico... -murmuró con su voz quebrada.

Extendió su mano a un lado y tomó el conejo de peluche que había pertenecido a Jamie años atrás. Lo abrazó y se hizo un ovillo, apretando los párpados para alejar las lágrimas y las imágenes horribles que se formaban en su mente.

Ella seguía creyendo, y a cambio, debía soportar aquello.

-No es justo... -susurró la chica-. Ya... ya no sé qué hacer.

Resignada, intentó dormir una vez más, pero pronto abrió los ojos al captar una tenue luz.

Una... una luz.

En medio de la oscuridad.

A causa del viento, la cortina que cubría la ventana se había apartado un poco, dejando entrar una luz blanca y pura.

Soph se levantó de su cama, ya sin miedo, y se dirigió hacia la ventana para correr completamente aquella cortina. La luz entró de golpe, ahuyentando toda oscuridad. Del otro lado, la Luna la miraba, llena y completamente brillante.

Tantas veces había mirado a la Luna en su vida, pero nunca como en ese preciso momento.

 _-Sophie..._

El corazón de la rubia latió con fuerza. Después de escuchar casi todos los días aquella voz siniestra que la atormentaba, oír ahora esta voz tan suave y dulce fue como pisar tierra firme. Como si alguien la estuviera cuidando, a pesar de todo.

Sophie conocía la historia del Hombre de la Luna.

-Manny...

Miró directamente hacia esa moneda blanca, sin importar si su luz llegaba a cegarla de tanta potencia.

Sabía que MiM no era muy conversador. Los Guardianes solían quejarse de que no les respondiera nada cuando lo necesitaban, como Jack. Sin embargo, esperó pacientemente que dijera algo más.

- _Descansa, pequeña. Yo te cuido._

Era imposible explicar la paz que derramaba esa voz, esas palabras. Los ojos verdes de Sophie se llenaron de lágrimas. Y simplemente, respondió:

-Gracias.

Dejó que toda la luz inundara su cuarto, volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos. No tardó nada en quedarse dormida.

Después de mucho tiempo, Sophie pudo descansar sin molestia alguna.

* * *

Emily estaba cruzada de brazos frente a su mejor amiga, quien aún dormía. La morena ya había intentado despertarla de todas las formas posibles. La señora Bennett, al ver a su hija durmiendo tan profundamente, sonrió y con absoluta despreocupación le dijo a Emily que la dejara dormir un poco más.

Pero Jamie llegaría pronto para llevarlas a la casa de Pippa.

-¡Sophie! ¡Despiertaaaaaa!

-Hmmm...

Bueno, al menos daba una señal de vida. Era un avance.

-¿Emily? -musitó Soph-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ya es sábado y son como las once de la mañana.

Sophie se incorporó de golpe, sorprendida. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde?

-En realidad, yo suelo dormir hasta las tres de la tarde los sábados, así que diría que es temprano -razonó Em.

-Estás loca.

-Sí, ya iba a tirarte agua -Emily le arrojó ropa en la cara-. Anda, ve a cambiarte. No quiero que hagamos esperar a tu hermano.

Soph rió un poco, estaba de buen humor y se notaba. Se sentía... tan llena de esperanza.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió, justo cuando terminaba de calzarse sus _converse,_ escuchó la bocina del auto de Jamie.

-¡Apúrate, Soph! -exclamó Em-. Ya quiero ver a Jamie.

-¿Recuerdas que trae a su novia, cierto?

-Qué diablos me importa. En el fondo, Jamie sabe que soy el amor de su vida.

Soph se mordió el labio inferior. Tocaron el timbre varias veces, señal de que sin duda era su hermano mayor quien había llegado. Corriendo, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Sintió que Emily la seguía con la misma velocidad.

-¡Jamie!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrazarlo porque Emily se adelantó y se arrojó a los brazos del muchacho.

-¡ESTÁS AQUÍ! -exclamó la morena.

Jamie, con los ojos agrandados por la estupefacción, le devolvió el abrazo a Em. Sophie se rió, no pudo evitarlo.

-Eh... sí, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, Emily -dijo Jamie.

Luego se dirigió a su hermana menor y la abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

-¿Dónde está Clary? -preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, ¿dónde está esa per... digo, Clary? -cuestionó Em.

-Está en la casa de sus padres, tenía reunión familiar -respondió el joven, entrando a la casa-. ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Ya están listas?

-¡Aquí estoy, cielo! -exclamó la señora Bennett, sumándose a ellos y saludando a su hijo mayor con besos y abrazos.

-Ya, mamá, como si no me vieras desde hace años -se quejó Jamie.

Los cuatro rieron y se dirigieron al auto para ir a la casa de Pippa.

* * *

Era bueno ver a su hermano reunido con sus viejos amigos, parecía muy feliz. Allí estaban todos: Caleb, Claude, Monty, Cupcake y, obviamente, Pippa. Los seis amigos conversaban y reían como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

La casa de Pippa estaba llena de familiares suyos y amigos, había mucha comida, música, y su bebé era el centro de atención. Con un solo añito, el pequeño se pasaba de listo, y era muy bonito y parecido a su mamá.

Los amigos de Jamie no habían dejado de lado a Sophie, todos le decían lo adulta que se veía y cuánto la habían extrañado. Soph tenía muchas ganas de unirse a la conversación de ese viejo grupo de amigos, pero no podía dejar de lado a Emily; sin embargo su amiga estaba muy ocupada hablando con un chico que debía ser un primo lejano de Pippa.

-Oye, Soph, ¿sigues dibujando? -le preguntó Cupcake.

-Sí -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo tus dibujos -dijo Pippa-. Qué gran imaginación.

Soph asintió, a pesar de que tenía ganas de decir que lo que dibujaba era real, no un producto de su imaginación.

-Y ahora también es niñera -añadió Jamie.

-Vaya, debes tener mucha paciencia -comentó Monty.

-¿Les cuentas sobre los Guardianes? -preguntó Caleb.

Sophie agrandó sus verdes ojos. _¿Qué?_

-¿Se acuerdan de los Guardianes? -cuestionó Jamie, sus ojos soñadores brillando.

-Sí, me encantaba esa historia -respondió Monty.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con lo dicho.

 _Oh._ Ellos creían que era sólo un cuento.

-Pues a mí no -replicó Pippa, de pronto seria-. Me parece un cuento muy absurdo. ¿Cómo pueden permitir que los niños crean en esas cosas tan tontas? Sólo les rompemos la ilusión cuando se dan cuenta de que no existen.

Soph estaba sorprendida de todo lo que estaba escuchando. Todos ellos habían tenido mucho contacto con los Guardianes en el pasado, pero Pippa parecía ser la única que no los recordaba con felicidad.

El tema de conversación se desvió, pero Soph no olvidó lo que había escuchado.

Al cabo de unas horas, el bebé de Pippa lloraba. El pequeño tenía mucho sueño y ya estaba cansado de tanta fiesta y gente desconocida. Nadie podía calmarlo, ni siquiera su madre.

-Lo llevaré a su cuna -dijo Pippa, quien estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a los invitados.

-¿Quieres que yo lo lleve a dormir? -se ofreció Sophie.

-Claro, tal vez se calme contigo -accedió de buena gana la mamá del bebé.

El niño pataleaba y gritaba, enojado. Soph, con mucha paciencia, lo tomó entre sus brazos y él pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Pippa la guió hasta el cuarto del pequeño y luego la dejó sola para continuar con sus tareas. Sophie le echó un vistazo a la habitación pintada de azul, con la cunita del bebé al lado de la ventana y juguetes esparcidos sobre una alfombra.

Con cuidado, colocó al bebé en su cuna, cuyo llanto continuaba. Mientras intentaba calmarlo recordó una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era muy pequeña. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a cantarla:

" _There was a time when I was alone (Hubo un tiempo en el que estaba sola)_

 _No where to go and no place to call home (No había dónde ir ni lugar al que llamar hogar)_

 _My only friend was the Man in the Moon (Mi único amigo era el Hombre en la Luna)_

 _And even sometimes he would go away too (E incluso a veces él se iba también)"_

El pequeño se fue calmando al oír la dulce voz de la chica. Soph se sintió bien por poder recordar la letra de la canción, y aunque sabía que se trataba sobre Peter Pan, algo en aquellas palabras le recordaba a Jack.

" _Then one night, as I closed my eyes (Entonces una noche, mientras cerraba mis ojos)_

 _I saw a shadow flying high (Vi una sombra volando alto)_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile (Él vino a mí con la más dulce sonrisa)_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for a while (Me dijo que quería hablar un rato)"_

No podía recordar con precisión cuándo había sido la primera vez que había visto a Jack, ni cómo había empezado a creer en él. Si lo pensaba profundamente, sentía que ver a Jack era algo natural, que no requería de ninguna magia; él había estado siempre, al igual que los demás. Nadie le había contado la historia de Jack Frost, como a la mayoría de los niños... ¿Cómo había empezado a creer en él?

Pensó en su relación con cada uno de los Guardianes. North era como un abuelo para ella, el que siempre la consentía; Sandy era como un dulce y amigable tío; Tooth era, sin duda, una imagen materna, como una segunda mamá; Bunny era su ejemplo a seguir, a quien más admiraba, y lo amaba como si fuera su padre...

Pero Jack...

Su relación con él era diferente. No se atrevería a decir que fuera como un hermano, era algo totalmente distinto. Él siempre había estado a su lado, él era el puente entre ella y los demás Guardianes, él le había dicho...

" _I promise that you´ll never be lonely (Te prometo que nunca estarás sola)"_

Seguía cantando, con una lágrima corriendo sobre su mejilla. Era como si la intención de la letra fuera otra. Qué maravillosa era la magia de la música, que podía amoldarse a los sentimientos de cualquier persona. Así lo sentía Sophie. Ya no pensaba ni en Peter Pan ni en un niño perdido, sólo pensaba en Jack Frost y ella que, al menos en ese momento, estaba _perdida_ en todo ese dolor.

" _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe (Él me roció en polvo de hadas y me dijo que crea)_

 _Believe in him and believe in me..._ _(Que crea en él y que crea en mí)"_

Y aunque pasaran los años y ella jamás lo volviera a ver, no dejaría de creer. Se lo había prometido, la última vez que lo había visto.

Hubiera querido nunca haberse dado cuenta, pero...

Lo amaba.

Y no como a un hermano, ni como nada parecido a una figura familiar.

Lo amaba de una forma muy diferente.

Sólo se preguntaba si podría decírselo alguna vez.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó de cantar y el bebé de Pippa ya estaba dormido, relajado en sus sueños. Al parecer la dulce canción había funcionado... para ambos.

-Cantas muy bien.

Sophie dio un respingo y se dio vuelta. Falsa alarma, era sólo Jamie, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Se veía muy pensativo.

-Gracias -murmuró ella en voz baja.

Su hermano le sonrió.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ven.

Sophie se encogió de hombros y lo siguió; después de todo, ella también quería hablar con él. Jamie la condujo hacia el patio trasero, donde no había nadie, la mayoría de los invitados ya se había ido.

Se sentaron en los escalones que ascendían hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. El atardecer parecía un crimen, la noche matando al día, extinguiendo la luz.

Soph sintió que estaba en un mundo diferente, que las cosas como las conocía habían cambiado... Pero al menos estaba allí con Jamie, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-Mamá me dijo que está preocupada por ti -dijo él, rompiendo el silencio.

Sophie sólo asintió.

-No quieres contarme por qué, ¿cierto? -continuó Jamie.

-En realidad, no sé cómo contártelo todo...

Y era verdad, a pesar de que quería hablar con su hermano, no sabía cómo empezar. Jamie esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Sabes, cuando estábamos hablando con los demás, yo... seguía recordando a Los Guardianes como un cuento viejo y lindo.

Soph abrió los ojos de par en par. Jamie continuó, bajando la mirada:

-Pero... cuando Pippa dijo que era un cuento absurdo... Algo dentro de mí se descolocó. Y luego, sólo bastó con ver tus ojos llenos de indignación. De pronto empecé a recordar todo con nitidez... Todo.

Sophie no quiso interrumpirlo, apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Y me sentí un idiota, porque... estaba olvidando la parte más importante de toda mi vida. Tenía ganas de decirles a todos: "¿cómo pueden haberlo olvidado? Ustedes estuvieron ahí cuando ayudamos a Los Guardianes, hace quince años. Tú estuviste ahí, Pippa". Supongo que cuando una persona crece, surgen cosas nuevas a las que prestarles atención. Cosas nuevas y vacías, preocupaciones, que no nos hacen felices. Eso es convertirse en un adulto. Por eso nadie recuerda los momentos felices de su infancia, porque nos decimos a nosotros mismos que no tenemos tiempo para nada y que hay cosas más importantes ahora -Jamie se veía enojado consigo mismo-. Me creía especial cuando era un niño, pero soy como todos los demás. Me olvidé de ellos y dejé de creer.

Jamie sintió los brazos de su hermana alrededor de sus hombros y luego una caricia en su mejilla.

-Pero ahora estás creyendo otra vez.

Su hermano largó una risa un poco amarga.

-Parece que sí -murmuró él. Tomó a Sophie de los hombros y la miró profundamente-. Dime que no estoy loco, tú también crees aún, ¿cierto?

Soph no podía contener su felicidad.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Los sigues viendo? ¿Cómo están?

La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Ya no. No sé nada de ellos...

La sonrisa de Jamie se extinguió, así como la de Soph.

-Hace tiempo que Jack dejó de visitarme, ni siquiera Baby Tooth aparece. No pasé las Pascuas con Bunny, ni pude ayudarlo el día anterior, nadie fue a buscarme.

-¿Qué? -Jamie se veía auténticamente sorprendido-. Eso no es posible, tú siempre ayudas a Bunny en Pascua, sin falta. Bueno, al menos lo que recuerdo.

-No sé por qué de repente... desaparecieron. Yo creo en todos ellos. Estoy preocupada... -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. No es justo que...

-Hey, hey, espera -Jamie la contuvo, mirándola a los ojos-. No tienes por qué ponerte así. Sabes, recuerdo el día en que Jack se unió a Los Guardianes, hace quince años. Yo estaba preocupado porque creí que no volvería a verlos, pero Jack me ayudó. Él me dijo:

" _Una pregunta: ¿dejas de creer en la Luna cuando sale el Sol?"._

 _"No"._

 _"Okey, muy bien, entonces dime: ¿dejas de creer en el Sol cuando las nubes lo ocultan?"._

 _"No"._

 _"Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, Jamie. Y ahora, siempre estaremos aquí. Y eso hace que tú también seas un Guardián"._

Sophie se emocionó, lo que le contaba Jamie era muy conmovedor y cierto. ¿Por qué tenía que ver para creer? No ver a aquellos espíritus no significaba que la habían abandonado. Ellos estaban en alguna parte.

Pero eso sólo la preocupaba más... ¿y si estaban en problemas?

-¡Jamie, Sophie! -La madre de los jóvenes los encontró-. Ya tenemos que irnos. Querido, sé que tú conduces, pero yo sigo mandando.

Jamie rió de buena gana y se puso de pie. Soph aún tenía varias cosas rondando por su mente, pero al parecer ya no tenían tiempo para seguir hablando.

-Ven, Soph, vamos a saludar a los demás. Oye, ¿dónde está Emily?

-...

La cuestión ahora era encontrar a su amiga, que quién sabía dónde se había metido.

* * *

Sandy y North esperaban a los demás en el Polo Norte con una terrible noticia, pero cuando ya era la hora sólo vieron llegar a Tooth con Bunny, sin Jack. Había algo diferente en esos dos espíritus... Oh, esperen, ya estaba claro. Bunny se había vuelto pequeño y Tooth lo cargaba en sus brazos. Pero además de eso, había algo diferente...

 _-_ ¡Bunny! -exclamó North-. ¿Pero qué te...?

 _-_ Sí, sí, ya lo sé -lo interrumpió el ahora conejito con un tono fastidioso-. Ni siquiera lo menciones.

Ya era bastante extraño verlo tan cerca de Toothiana, pero North decidió no hacer más comentarios.

El estado de todos era lamentable. Tooth apenas volaba, sus haditas ya no trabajaban y estaban todas en el Palacio, sin siquiera poder alzar vuelo. North no tenía muchas fuerzas, se sentía tan viejo como su edad lo marcaba, y Sandy se veía tan cansado como si no hubiera dormido en siglos -y eso era bastante malo para él-.

-Está pasando otra vez -murmuró Tooth, posando sus pequeños pies en el suelo y deteniendo el desganado aleteo de sus alas.

-¿Dónde está Jack? -cuestionó North-. ¿Ustedes lo saben?

Tooth bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No es momento de vagar por ahí, debemos permanecer juntos -dijo con severidad el Guardián del Asombro-. Todos estamos perdiendo nuestros poderes, Jack no está exento de eso.

Tooth, la única que sabía dónde estaba Jack -o al menos a dónde se dirigía-, se preocupó por él. ¿Debía decirles a los demás lo que sabía?

-¿Qué pasa, Toothie? -le preguntó Aster.

¿Tanto se le notaba su miedo?

North les llamó la atención una vez más y les señaló a Sandy, quien se había quedado dormido en el suelo, uno de los yetis lo llevó hacia un sofá.

-Sandy ya casi no está dando buenos sueños -dijo North.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los otros dos guardianes al mismo tiempo.

-Shh -los calló North, con su dedo índice sobre su boca-. Necesita dormir.

-Pero North, ¿cómo puede ser posible? Sandy es nuestra única esperanza -dijo Tooth.

-Lo sé, pero sucede que los niños del mundo ya no son felices. Si no son felices, no tienen buenos deseos y si no tienen buenos deseos, Sandy no puede darles dulces sueños. Él no puede hacer su trabajo solo.

Tooth, cada vez más preocupada, sujetó con más fuerza a Bunny entre sus brazos.

Las luces en el globo eran muy pocas, la mayor parte del mundo estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

-Sólo espero que Jack aparezca pronto.

Tooth no pudo soportar más ocultar lo que sabía.

-Hmm... yo sé a dónde se fue.

Los otros guardianes la miraron. Tooth se maldijo por haberle permitido a Jack algo así en una situación tan crítica como esa.

-Se fue a Burgess a ver a Sophie.

* * *

-¿Pudiste hablar con Jamie? ¿Qué te dijo? -Emily interrogó a su amiga.

Estaban otra vez en la casa de Sophie. Jamie ya se había ido y Emily estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero no sin antes tener noticias.

Soph se sentía muy bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía apoyo en lo que creía verdadero y era aún mejor saber que ese apoyo provenía de dos personas tan importantes como Emily y Jamie.

-Él cree otra vez.

Emily se cubrió la boca con las manos y después saltó de la emoción.

-¡Lo sabía! Oh, Soph, ¡eso es genial!

-Pero sigo preocupada, tengo que averiguar qué pasa con Los Guardianes -continuó Sophie-. Jamie me hizo ver que el hecho de que estén ausentes no significa que se hayan ido.

-¿Crees que estén en problemas?

-¿Quiénes están en problemas? -preguntó la señora Bennett, quien abandonó la cocina para ingresar a la sala de estar, donde las chicas conversaban.

-Ah... Eh... ¡Sophie y yo hablábamos sobre una serie que... uh... se llama "Los Guardianes del Corazón"! Está increíble, debería verla, los actores están buenísimos y tiene una gran historia de amor.

Soph se llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Su amiga tenía ideas fatales.

-Oh, qué extraño, nunca te vi mirando esa serie, Soph -dijo su madre.

-Es que es online.

-¿Y Jamie... mira esas cosas? -cuestionó algo extrañada.

-Síp.

Su madre pareció conforme con aquella respuesta, aunque se notaba sorprendida por los gustos de su hijo, y regresó a la cocina. Emily y Sophie se miraron dos segundos y se echaron a reír por lo ridículo que había sonado eso.

-Oye, me voy a casa. Si ves el nuevo capítulo de la serie, avísame -Emily le guiñó el ojo.

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería -continuó la broma Soph.

Se dieron un abrazo como despedida, la morena prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

Sophie tuvo una cena tranquila con su madre y luego se fue a dormir, agradecida de ver la Luna llena entregando su luz a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Tenía muchas esperanzas y preocupaciones, pero sobre todo, al menos por ahora, estaba en paz.

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

Jamie conducía de regreso a su casa, muy pensativo. ¿En qué pensaba? En lo que había hablado con su hermana, en sus recuerdos más lejanos. Era como si el día anterior hubiera sido la batalla contra Pitch Black, y no quince años atrás. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse, sabía muy bien que el tiempo había pasado, derrumbando todo a su paso. Ya no era un niño, era un joven adulto de veinticuatro años, con su propia vida, una novia, una profesión, un trabajo, un futuro... ¿De qué le servía todo eso si no era tan feliz como aquellos años inocentes?

Dio un suspiro y miró al frente, apretando el volante. Siguió conduciendo tranquilo, llegando a las calles de menor tránsito, cuando de repente dio un respingo. Algo había caído a unos metros más adelante sobre la carretera. Había distinguido una figura humana, sin dudas, cayendo del cielo... ¿Del cielo?

Jamie detuvo su auto lo más pronto posible, antes de aplastar lo que sea que estuviera frente a él. Las ruedas chirriaron, marcándose en el asfalto.

Se bajó del auto a toda prisa para ver qué había pasado.

* * *

Jack sobrevolaba las distintas ciudades a toda velocidad, o por lo menos lo más rápido que podía en esas condiciones, con la esperanza de llegar a Burgess aquella noche. Podía sentir perfectamente lo débil que estaba, su magia estaba decayendo. Uno de sus principales poderes era la capacidad de volar, que en ese momento estaba teniendo problemas. Le faltaba tan poco... no le importaba si después no podía moverse, sólo quería llegar a la casa de Sophie.

Le dolió saber que los creyentes que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, ya no creían en él. Sin esas luces, su vida como Guardián no tenía sentido.

-¡Maldición!

Ya no podía controlar su vuelo, estaba cayendo. Se sujetó lo más fuerte posible a su cayado, su único sostén. Ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Burgess, lo único que sabía era que estaba cayendo en picada en medio de la noche y que no podía hacer nada para detenerse. Lo último que vio antes de impactar contra el asfalto de la calle fue un auto.

El golpe fue bastante duro, pero al ser un espíritu, al menos no lo dejó inconsciente, sólo bastante mareado y agotado. Sus dedos apenas sostenían su cayado a un lado y las luces fuertes de un auto lo cegaban. Aturdido, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

-¡¿Jack?!

Jamie, quien se había acercado al sujeto tumbado sobre el asfalto, al instante reconoció esa cabellera blanca y ese cayado... No era nada más ni nada menos que Jack Frost.

-¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

Parecía un sueño: estaba viendo otra vez en persona al héroe de su infancia, en quien había vuelto a creer tan sólo unas horas atrás, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso porque estaba mucho más ocupado revisándolo para encontrar algún tipo de heridas. El chico peliblanco ni siquiera respondía.

-¿Estás herido? ¿Ustedes pueden herirse? Jack, di algo, por favor.

El guardián frunció el ceño, por fin reconociendo a su amigo.

-¿Jamie?

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Ejem... este fic podría terminar en cualquier momento. Aunque tengo una planificación de los capítulos, es imposible seguirla al pie de la letra. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que no se va a extender mucho más. ¡Y no quiero soltar esta historia, en serio! Les agradezco a los que siguen leyendo por hacer esto posible.**

 _ **bluefrosty27:**_ **Te entiendo, el tiempo es oro, como dicen. ¡Qué bueno que te haya sacado alguna risa! Es la intención. Gracias por leer *w***

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **¡Gracias por tu review! Hmm... vas a tener que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo ;) Todo puede pasar de ahora en más.**

 _ **Loba-san:**_ **Tengo que ser cruel :'( jaja ¡Espero que te guste la actualización! Gracias por leer :)**

 _ **Moon:**_ **Me alegra que te haya gustado :D ¡Y qué bueno que te guste Em! A mí tampoco me gusta cuando sacan personajes inventados de todas partes en un fic, pero Emily era necesaria en esta historia :)**

 ** _Princess Praline:_ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review!**

 **Y gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y le ponen favorito.**

 **No se olviden de dejar review, es lo único que los autores recibimos a cambio.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	13. Un trato

**¡Hoooolaaaa! ¡Estoy viva! xD No voy a molestarlos con largas excusas, solo diré que los exámenes me están volviendo loca x.x**

 **¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 _When the darkness creeps in_

 _I feel my nightmares watching me_

 _And when my dreams are sleeping_

 _I feel my nightmares watching me_

 _They're watching me, they watch me sleep_

 ** _"Nightmares", Ed Sheeran ft. Random Impulse, Sway UK & Wretch 32_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13: Un trato._**

Una sombra se coló en el cuarto de Sophie Bennett, pero tan pronto como ingresó se extinguió. Lo mismo les pasó a las pesadillas que intentaron abrirse camino hacia la chica. Nada podía interrumpir el tranquilo soñar de la jovencita.

-¿Qué demonios...?

El autor de las pesadillas se deslizó hasta ubicarse al lado de la rubia. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y eso sólo lograba enfurecerlo aún más. Tenía ganas de ahorcarla, pero esa no era una opción para él. Por ahora.

-¿Por qué está durmiendo bien? ¿Cómo es posible?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era simple. Miró el cielo nocturno y sus ojos se encontraron...

...con la Luna.

La luz de la Luna llena se proyectaba totalmente sobre la chica, protegiéndola.

Maldito MiM... ¡Él la protegía!

¿Pero por qué? De pronto no quiso saber la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar pensarla.

-No... no es posible que quieras... ¡No voy a permitir que eso suceda! -dijo con indignación-. Que te quede claro, viejo amigo. Además, no siempre estarás ahí para ella. La Luna no puede alumbrar para siempre... como todo, debe apagarse alguna vez.

* * *

Jack, sujetándose de su cayado y de Jamie, subió al auto con él. Aún se notaba muy aturdido y mareado. Jamie no sabía qué demonios hacer, pero por ahora lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa, hasta que mejorara, si era posible. Aún no sabía si estaba soñando. Acomodó al joven espíritu en el asiento del acompañante y continuó el viaje hacia su apartamento.

¿Qué habría pasado si esa misma tarde no hubiera vuelto a creer en él? No lo habría visto caer y lo habría arrollado con su coche. Cualquier persona lo habría hecho. Había sido pura obra del destino ese encuentro tan repentino.

Jack apenas era consciente de que estaba en un asiento muy cómodo, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, y de que Jamie Bennett estaba ahí con él.

-Jack, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Pues, me golpeé varias veces en todos estos siglos, pero jamás sentí un dolor de cabeza igual...

-Esa respuesta no me tranquiliza.

Jamie no tenía muy en claro qué iba a hacer con un espíritu invernal, guardián de la infancia, de más de trescientos años de edad en su apartamento, pero no iba a dejarlo solo. Esperaba que Clary no notara nada extraño.

-No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos y podrás descansar. Espero que luego me des algunas explicaciones.

Jack supo que Jamie se refería a Sophie y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con el hermano mayor de la chica que amaba, quien ya era todo un adulto y lo superaba en edad física. Si Bunny era celoso, no se imaginaba cuánto lo sería Jamie. Jack tragó saliva.

El celular de Jamie comenzó a sonar y él atendió rápidamente.

-Hola, amor. Ya casi estoy llegando, no me tardo. Tuve un pequeño problema. Okey, nos vemos en un rato.

Jack supo, por esas palabras y ese tono, que Jamie hablaba con su novia. Observó al joven de veinticuatro años que tenía al lado. ¿En qué momento había pasado de ser un niño inocente y curioso a un hombre hecho y derecho? Sus pensamientos fueron aún más lejos y se depositaron en Sophie. Se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano, ella también llegaría a ser una adulta, y no le faltaba mucho.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Jack se sentía tan mal que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido el resto del viaje.

Cuando Jamie lo despertó, apenas se sentía un poco mejor. Se preocupó aún más, pensando en sus compañeros, que también debían estar tan apagados como él.

-Clary aún no llegó a casa, así que tenemos que aprovechar para esconderte en algún lado -le dijo Jamie mientras abría la puerta para bajar del auto.

Estaban ya en el edificio donde vivía el muchacho. Jack le iba a preguntar quién rayos era Clary, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que obviamente era su novia.

-¿Para qué esconderme? Soy invisible para ella, ¿recuerdas? -murmuró con su voz desganada.

-Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu temperatura.

Era un buen punto.

El apartamento de Jamie era pequeño y bonito, aunque Jack no pudo interesarse demasiado en aquello porque estaba cada vez más cansado. Era como si sus trescientos años le cayeran encima con todo su peso, y él era un espíritu joven, el más joven de los Guardianes, de hecho. Ellos debían estar peor.

Jamie lo llevó hasta un sofá cerca de una ventana, la cual dejó abierta para dejar entrar el aire fresco.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios hacías y cómo es que caíste del cielo? -le preguntó Jamie, después de ofrecerle bebidas y que Jack sólo le pidiera un vaso lleno de cubos de hielo-. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haberte herido muy gravemente!

Jack no podía creer que sus roles estuvieran tan invertidos. Antes, era él quien regañaba a Jamie cuando se metía en problemas.

-Wow, espera, tranquilo... Sólo estaba... -Jack se tiró los cubos de hielo encima-. Eh... ¿viajando a Burgess?

Jamie alzó las cejas.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer allá?

-Eh...

-¿Ibas a ver a mi hermana?

-Uh... ¿Ajá?

Jamie se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-No soporto el calor -Jack intentó desviar el tema, haciendo alusión a la causa de su debilitamiento y molestia.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero estábamos hablando de Sophie.

-¿Qué? No, tú empezaste a hablar de ella.

-Jack, respóndeme sólo una cosa, ¿por qué ibas a ver a Sophie después de ignorarla por tanto tiempo?

Jack agrandó sus ojos con estupefacción, Jamie sabía más de lo que parecía. Iba a responder cuando ambos oyeron el ruido de unas llaves. Alguien había llegado.

-No hagas ruido y no te muevas de ahí, ¿okey?

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para moverme.

Instantes después, una chica muy linda entró al apartamento, sin duda debía ser Clary. Saludó con un largo beso a Jamie y Jack decidió que no quería ver eso, ni siquiera siendo invisible, así que se dio la vuelta en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te fue, cielo? -preguntó ella con una dulce voz-. Mmh... qué extraño, hace frío aquí, afuera estaba más cálido.

La chica se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, pero Jamie se lo impidió.

-¿En serio? Pues yo me estoy muriendo de calor -mintió él, ya que necesitaba mantener el frío en el ambiente si quería que Jack mejorara-. ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí, y estoy muerta de sueño, mejor vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

Gracias al cielo, Clary se fue al dormitorio sin preguntar nada más. Jamie volteó hacia Jack y se puso de cuclillas para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor, llévame a Burgess -suplicó el espíritu.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Jamie en voz baja.

-Te lo explicaré después.

-No, si se trata de mi hermana, tengo el derecho de saberlo ahora mismo.

-¿Jamie? ¿Me hablaste? -preguntó Clary desde la habitación.

-No, mi amor, ya voy.

Jamie se puso de pie y encendió el aire acondicionado para que bajara aún más la temperatura. Luego cerró la ventana.

-Podría dormir dentro de la nevera -bromeó Jack.

-Mañana te llevaré a Burgess, pero antes vas a explicarme todo -susurró el mayor.

-Okey.

-Principalmente, qué es lo que te pasa con mi hermana.

* * *

En la mañana, Sophie intentó mantener la calma mientras hablaba con Emily por teléfono.

- _¡¿Cómo es eso de que olvidaste de que tu cumpleaños es esta semana?!_

-Emily, cálmate, es muy temprano para que estés gritando así, ¿qué te pasa?

- _No respondiste a mi pregunta._

 _-_ Estuve con otras cosas en mente, lo olvidé.

 _-Bueno, no importa. Tenemos que hacer una súper fiesta y eso..._

Sophie sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró al recordar cómo festejaba cada año su cumpleaños. Obviamente, con los Guardianes. O al menos con Bunny y Jack.

Y ese año tal vez ya no sería lo mismo.

 _-Vamos a invitar a toda la escuela, y también a Nina, para que te vea súper linda y se muera de envidia, esa perra..._

 _-_ Em, creo que ya estás diciendo cualquier cosa.

 _-Okey, sí, tal vez._

-Además no quiero una súper fiesta, sólo quiero estar con las personas que amo.

 _-Ugh, qué tierna. Okey, pero vas a cumplir diecisiete, es una edad muy importante. Es tu último año como menor de edad._

-¿Por qué diablos tienes que recordarme eso?

 _-Oh, cierto que estoy hablando con la chica que no quiere crecer, Sophie Pan._

-No soy como Peter Pan, cállate.

Emily se rió y Soph, a fin de cuentas, también.

- _¿Quieres venir a casa hoy?_

-Voy en un rato -respondió Soph.

 _-Nos vemos._

Luego de cortar la llamada, Sophie terminó el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Era parecido a muchos de los que ya tenía, en este estaban los cinco espíritus que amaba y ella en el medio. Mientras hablaba con Emily, casi inconscientemente, había escrito "Mi familia" arriba del dibujo. Tomó cinta y lo pegó en la pared, junto a los demás que tenía colgados.

-Soph, cielo, voy a la casa de Annie -le dijo su madre, asomándose por la puerta-. Vamos a tomar un café, vuelvo más tarde.

Annie era una de las tantas amigas de su madre. La señora Bennett siempre salía en sus días libres para estar con sus amistades.

-Okey, ma, yo iré a la casa de Emily.

-Genial, cielo, nos vemos después.

Cuando su madre se fue, Soph se preparó para salir.

A pesar de que ahora no tenía pesadillas y estaba durmiendo bien, cada vez que se encontraba sola, Sophie seguía sintiendo esa presencia escalofriante muy cerca. Y la ponía muy nerviosa. Veía sombras, siluetas oscuras en las esquinas, oía ruidos de la nada, pasos que desaparecían a lo lejos... Y su corazón latía más rápido por el miedo, pero decidía respirar hondo e ignorarlo. Bunny le había enseñado a ser valiente frente a lo peor, pero... ¿podía ser valiente frente a lo desconocido?

Estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular sobre su cama, el cual justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar. A Soph le dio un escalofrío cuando vio una sombra proyectada a lo lejos, en la cocina, que desapareció tan pronto como ella se acercó. Su celular seguía sonando. Emily debía estar ansiosa, como siempre. Sólo tenía que ir y recuperar su móvil, para poder abandonar la casa.

No recordaba haber apagado tantas luces, el pasillo que la conducía a su cuarto estaba tan oscuro como un túnel interminable. Era de día, sí, pero el sol estaba totalmente bloqueado por nubes oscuras. Y el silencio le permitía escuchar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. Justo cuando llegó a su habitación, perdió la llamada. Revisó su celular: en verdad era Emily.

Al levantar la vista notó algo extraño, fuera de lugar...

Y cuando encendió la luz, dejó salir un grito desgarrador.

Todos los dibujos que por años había pegado y colgado en las paredes de su cuarto estaban... _desgarrados_. Destrozados. Partidos en mil pedazos.

Con horror vio a sus pies el dibujo que había hecho recientemente, al cual había titulado "Mi familia". Sus manos temblorosas fueron a recoger los pedazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Escuchó esa risa macabra muy cerca de ella...

Y no pudo soportarlo: salió corriendo.

No sabía lo que hacía, sus pasos la condujeron por la puerta trasera de la casa y lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse sobre su bicicleta. Su celular había quedado en su cuarto una vez más, pero eso ya no importaba. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Con gran torpeza salió a la calle y pedaleó en su bicicleta color verde, a toda velocidad. Tenía que ir con Emily, ella sabría qué hacer.

Sus ojos seguían goteando lágrimas, su vista se volvía borrosa. Lo único que podía hacer era secarse a manotazos, intentando no perder el equilibrio sobre la bicicleta. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y los nervios la estaban manipulando poco a poco. Se sentía como la protagonista de una película de terror, aunque nunca veía ninguna porque no le interesaban, pero al menos le habría gustado saber qué debería hacer uno en una situación como esa.

Los dibujos destrozados daban vueltas en su cabeza, al igual que el miedo, tan puro y amargo. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo, lo sabía...

En eso pensaba cuando de repente tuvo que frenar. Un auto venía a toda velocidad hacia ella y cuando el conductor la vio, tocó la bocina e intentó cambiar de dirección para evitar el accidente, pero aquello fue un error porque otro coche se interpuso y ambos chocaron. Para Sophie, que ya estaba fuera de sí, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas y se dejó caer sobre el asfalto. No se movió. Apenas fue consciente de la gente que comenzaba a agolparse alrededor de ella y luego, minutos más tarde, de la sirena de una ambulancia, médicos y policías acercándose... Y todo se distorsionaba... No entendía nada.

Un par de médicos le hacían preguntas e intentaban ayudarla a levantarse. Soph estaba, por lo menos en ese instante, medianamente bien. Pero cuando vio al tipo de negro entre la gente a su alrededor, mirándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el pánico regresó.

Empezó a gritar presa del terror y, seguramente, ese comportamiento fue suficiente para convencer a los médicos de lo que debían hacer con ella.

Lo último que sintió fue una aguja en el brazo, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Clary se fue a trabajar preocupada por Jamie, quien decía estar muy acalorado y hacía todo por mantener el apartamento frío. Por supuesto que ella no sabía sobre la visita invisible en su casa.

Jack odiaba quedarse quieto, y mucho más estar encerrado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y todo el tiempo se debatía entre la posibilidad de volver con sus compañeros -lo que sería la opción más responsable-, o ir con Sophie.

-Jamie, tengo que salir de aquí -dijo en un momento.

El mayor se acercó a él. Llevaba puesto un abrigo, ya que el aire acondicionado estaba muy fuerte y ya no necesitaba fingir que tenía calor.

Se sentó frente a Jack, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó, muy serio.

El chico peliblanco frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tengo que salir...

-No, no me refiero a eso -lo interrumpió Jamie-. Te pregunto por qué le hicieron algo así a mi hermana.

Jack se quedó sin habla.

-¿Por qué desaparecieron de un día para el otro?

-Es que...

-¿Por qué la hicieron sufrir?

-Nosotros no...

-¿Por qué la hicieron llorar?

Jack no podía creerlo. Habría esperado escuchar cualquier cosa, excepto eso... ¿Sophie había estado llorando? _¿Por ellos?_

-No puedo entender que ustedes se hagan llamar "guardianes" si son incapaces de proteger a la única persona en el mundo que jamás ha dejado de creer en ustedes. Porque cualquiera puede creer, pero mantener la fe... no. Incluso yo he dejado de creer, pero Sophie nunca lo hizo. Y ustedes ni siquiera se molestaron en ir a ver cómo estaba todo este tiempo.

Cada palabra era un balde de agua fría para Jack -aunque quizá sería mejor decir de agua "caliente"-. Ellos habían tomado la decisión de alejarse de Sophie para siempre, solo para protegerla... y la habían lastimado. Justo como él había temido que sucediera. Por eso, desde el principio, Jack había estado en desacuerdo con los demás: él no quería dejar a Sophie.

-Jamie, yo...

-Tienes que tener una muy buena razón para ir a verla. Merece una explicación.

-Y la hay, lo juro -dijo Jack, apenado. Decidió que debía ser sincero y directo-. Es Pitch. MiM nos dijo que él había regresado...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y nosotros nunca le contamos a Sophie sobre él. Es una parte de nuestra historia que quisimos mantener alejada de ella, para que nunca sintiera miedo.

-O sea que todo esto lo hicieron sólo porque no querían que Pitch encontrara a mi hermana...

-Sí, North y Tooth dijeron que tal vez Pitch podría usarla si supiera que es tan importante para nosotros.

-Sobre todo para ti -resaltó Jamie.

Jack se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Di-digo, ¿qué quieres decir...?

-Jack, despierta. Ambos sabemos que la última vez que enfrentaron a Pitch, si no hubiera sido por ti, él habría ganado. Si él quiere vengarse de ustedes, el primero en la lista eres tú. Y si ese maldito sabe lo que sientes por ella...

-¿Tú qué sabes de mis sentimientos? -Jack se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

Jamie levantó una ceja.

-Fui tu mejor amigo por años. Además, no soy ningún idiota.

Jack asintió lentamente y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué podía ocultarle a Jamie? Nada.

-Mira, te mataría sólo porque siento que mi hermana es demasiado para cualquier sujeto, pero ahora que estoy atando cabos y entendiendo qué es lo que pasa... -Jamie se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza y se despeinó un poco, pensando-. Sophie no está bien desde que ustedes se fueron, pero no sólo por ustedes. Hay algo más, lo sé. Algo que no la deja tranquila.

El guardián entendió qué era lo que Jamie quería decir.

-No... no puede ser... -Jack apretó su cayado con mucha fuerza.

-Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque tú serás el culpable y voy a matarte.

En ese momento Jamie recibió una llamada.

-¿Sí? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó?

Por la expresión de su rostro, las cosas no iban nada bien.

* * *

Sophie miraba al frente, absorbiendo con sus ojos el cielo color plata. Debido a la próxima tormenta, el viento que chocaba contra ella era fuerte y frío, y peinaba su cabello rubio. Estaba en una estación de tren. Lo extraño era que no había nadie más por allí y ella no llevaba maletas. Lo único que hacía era esperar el tren.

Y mientras lo hacía, reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado.

Había sido una tonta al dejarse llevar por el miedo. Intentó justificarse pensando que toda su vida había vivido sin miedo, y ahora que lo sentía no sabía cómo manejarlo. Pero no quería permitir que ese sentimiento regresara otra vez.

-¿Hace mucho que esperas? -le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

El viento dejó de golpearla y todo se volvió más silencioso, si era posible.

-No lo sé -respondió ella, en voz baja.

Soph se abrazó a sí misma un poco más fuerte, como queriendo protegerse de algo... o alguien. Sintió cómo el sujeto que estaba detrás de ella se acercaba cada vez más hasta susurrar en su oído:

-Me refiero a ellos. ¿Hace mucho que esperas... que regresen?

Un temblor se adueñó de las manos de la chica. Conocía esa voz profunda. Y anticipó perfectamente la risa que vino después.

-Tu miedo es hermoso, como la primera pesadilla de un niño -le dijo él-. ¿Sabías eso? Todos tus temores son nuevos, y eso solo los hace aún más fuertes.

Sophie bajó la mirada, tratando de manipular su miedo. Pero entonces ese miedo pasó a ser ira.

Una ira incontenible.

-¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó y se dio la vuelta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sophie estaba viendo en persona a aquel sujeto que había estado molestándola todo ese tiempo. Miles de imágenes se agruparon en su mente, ella lo conocía, pero no sabía cómo... o por qué.

Lo único que entendía era que... dependía de ella lo que sucediera a continuación.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que tuvo un accidente?! -cuestionó Jack sin poder evitar su tono alto.

-¡No lo sé! -Jamie estaba igual de desesperado y atónito-. Tengo que ir con ella, tengo que...

Mientras hablaba, buscaba a toda prisa las llaves de su auto y demás.

-Espera... ¡llévame contigo! -rogó Jack-. Sabes que no puedo volar, pero si pudiera ya estaría allá.

-Jack, es mejor que te quedes aquí: es primavera, afuera hace calor, tú no estás bien y no quiero que...

-No me dejes aquí, en serio, no voy a poder soportar no saber cómo está ella.

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda, Jack, te lo juro.

Jack intentó levantarse del sofá, pero tan pronto como puso sus pies sobre el piso, se tambaleó y cayó. Realmente era lamentable su estado.

-¡Jack! -Jamie, asustado, lo ayudó a levantarse-. ¿Lo ves? Tienes que quedarte. Por favor, hazlo por Sophie. Debes cuidarte. Aquí estarás seguro.

Jamie tomó el resto de sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Jamie! Espera... Cuando la veas, y si puedes hablar con ella... ¿le das esto?

Jack le entregó una cajita de terciopelo color azul a Jamie.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Luego de guardar el regalo en un bolsillo, se fue.

Jack no quería quedarse solo de ninguna manera. Cada vez se sentía peor y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podría pasar con él. A eso se sumaba que no sabía cómo estaban sus compañeros ni cómo estaba Sophie, o cuándo regresaría Jamie. Podía sentir la fuerza que ejercía la fe de los niños derrumbándose, algo que antes no le pasaba.

Se sentía algo extraño, con una sensación de... estar _desapareciendo._

A fin de cuentas, tal vez lo que había dicho Iris, el espíritu de la primavera, era cierto.

 _"Lo triste es... que si ellos dejan de creer, tarde o temprano, ustedes desaparecerán"._

Y Jack no alcanzaba a verlo, pero varias sombras empezaban a arremolinarse en las paredes, a su alrededor, aproximándose poco a poco a él.

* * *

-Pitch Black -murmuró Sophie.

-Oh, lo siento, no me había presentado -dijo él con fingida gentileza-. Pero veo que no hace falta.

-¿Qué hiciste con mis amigos? -cuestionó ella, ya sin ningún miedo.

-Más bien deberías preguntarte qué hicieron ellos contigo -sugirió él, con suma tranquilidad. Sophie advirtió cómo todo a su alrededor se iba oscureciendo cada vez más-. Creo que no tendría que decir lo obvio, pero es claro que te abandonaron a tu suerte.

-¡Ellos no me abandonaron!

-¡Pero claro que no! -repuso él con sarcasmo-. Solo desaparecieron de tu vida sin decir adiós y permitieron que tus peores pesadillas te atormentaran... Después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos...

-Estás mintiendo.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera necesito pruebas, tú las tienes todas. Llegaste incluso a suplicarles que regresaran y ellos jamás lo hicieron.

Sophie se mordió el labio inferior, intentando soportar el dolor que cada palabra le provocaba.

-Sabes que es cierto. Ni siquiera Bunnymund, que es como tu padre, se preocupó por ti. Apuesto a que estaba harto de pasar las Pascuas soportando tus caprichos y decidió dejarte a un lado.

-¡No es cierto!

-Y qué decir de Jack, tu "mejor amigo", que de repente dejó de visitarte sin dar explicación alguna.

-Por esa misma razón sé que ellos no están bien, ¿qué les hiciste?

Soph ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se ponía peor cuando veía la sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro de Pitch.

-¿Yo? -Se señaló él-. Yo no les hice nada. Aún no -admitió, sonriendo-. Eso, mi pequeña, depende de ti.

Sophie respiró profundo, debía calmarse.

-¿Qué quieres? -interrogó con desdén.

-Ah, esa pregunta me gusta mucho más -Pitch caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella, provocándole aún más nervios-. En primer lugar, creo que ambos sabemos que diga lo diga sobre los Guardianes, y aún después de lo que te hicieron, tú seguirás siendo la fiel niñita que lo daría todo por ellos, ¿correcto?

Sophie le lanzó una mirada iracunda y no le respondió. A Pitch, por un momento, esa mirada decidida a todo le recordó a Bunnymund.

-Solo dime qué quieres de una maldita vez -exigió ella, apretando los dientes.

Pitch no se esperaba la repentina valentía de esa chica, sin embargo no se inmutó.

-Te diré qué quiero. Es solo... un pequeño trato -Su sonrisa era cínica-. No volverás a verme y no te molestaré nunca más. Seguirás con tu vida como tiene que ser la de cualquier adolescente. Tampoco me voy a meter con tus amados Guardianes, por supuesto, me encargaré de dejarlos en paz, tal como deseas.

Sophie podía sentir sus propios latidos aumentando de velocidad mientras analizaba cada palabra.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio? -cuestionó con severidad.

Pitch había quedado a sus espaldas otra vez y se acercó a su oído.

-Que los sueltes de una vez por todas -susurró él.

La chica de ojos verdes apretó los puños. Empezaba a entender todo. Pitch continuó:

-No vas a seguir insistiendo con ellos, ni los vas a mencionar otra vez. Simplemente, a partir de ahora los Guardianes solo serán un viejo cuento de tu infancia, nada más. Vas a convencer a Jamie y a Emily de que no existen, y no volverás a contarles sobre ellos a los niños que cuidas. Vas a destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, todos esos ridículos recuerdos que tanto aprecias...

-Yo no puedo...

-O tendré que deshacerme de ellos.

Soph lo encaró una vez más.

-No puedes hacerlo, son más poderosos que tú.

Pitch lanzó una carcajada que heló la sangre de Sophie.

-Realmente no tienes idea del estado de tus amigos en este momento, ¿verdad? Digamos que están un poco... débiles. Con un solo golpe, van a caer todos.

-No es posible...

-Y su única esperanza eres tú. ¿Tierno, verdad? Dime, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Creer por siempre en algo imposible a los ojos de los demás o... dejar atrás y crecer?

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué es lo mejor en mi vida.

-Vamos, pequeña, madura de una vez. Tú ya no puedes formar parte de esta batalla. Si quieres hacer algo bueno por tus Guardianes, hazte a un lado, y te lo agradecerán. De lo contrario, no te quejes cuando los veas _caer_. Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de ella.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

De pronto se oyó la inconfundible bocina del próximo tren. La espera estaba llegando a su fin.

-Oh, ese es tu tren, parece que es hora de partir -La oscura figura del Rey de las Pesadillas empezaba a desaparecer-. Ojalá tomes la decisión correcta.

-¡Ven aquí! -exclamó Sophie, furiosa, pero cuando llegó hasta Pitch, él ya se había ido.

De pronto fue consciente de la oscuridad que opacaba toda su vista y el sonido del tren cada vez más potente, como si no tuviera fin. Se tapó los oídos, perdida y sin poder ver nada, llorando con desesperación, furia e impotencia...

Hasta que despertó.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok... ¡gracias por leer!**

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **Gracias por otro de tus reviews tan alentadores! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :D No subí este cap tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero en fin, ya está! Yo también estuve llena de exámenes y todavía tengo más D: ¡Gracias por leer! :')**

 _ **bluefrosty27:**_ **¡Gracias por tu review! Odio hacer sufrir a los guardianes, pero en realidad yo no soy, es Pitch xD Y sí, ahora a Jamie le toca hacer el papel del mayor *w***

 _ **Loba-san:**_ **jajaja entendí! xD ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias!**

 **Y bueno, como dice Germán Garmendia, un abrazo psicológico para todooos! Feliz Halloween (atrasado) les desea Pitch Black y todas sus pesadillas que me están obligando a escribir todo esto *ya estoy loca*.**

 **Gracias a todos los que ponen favorito y siguen esta historia. Los reviews me inspiran a seguir ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	14. Mentiras y engaños

**Había una vez cierta chica que tardó un montón de tiempo en actualizar... ¡Hola! Esa soy yo. Miles de disculpas, chicos. Estoy muy estresada por motivos personales -hablo en serio-, pero en fin, ¡ya volví!  
**

 **¡Y no los molesto más! Espero realmente que les guste este capítulo *w***

 **¡A leer!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 14: Mentiras y engaños._**

Emily caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital. Aún no podía creer que estuviera allí... por Sophie. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero al menos los médicos decían que no estaba bajo ningún tipo de peligro, simplemente habían tenido que administrarle un tranquilizante porque no había reaccionado para nada bien a lo que había visto. Los pasajeros de los autos que habían chocado estaban graves.

-¡Emily!

La mencionada dio media vuelta y vio a Jamie corriendo por el pasillo hacia ella. Intentó no quedarse embobada mirándolo, debía verse seria. Él llegó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros. Se veía terriblemente preocupado y agitado por la prisa.

-¡Emily! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Tratando de ignorar el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, Em le respondió:

-Soph está bien, no le pasó nada. Le están haciendo unos análisis para asegurarse de que está perfectamente, sólo sufrió un shock emocional por lo que vio y tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Está hablando con el médico.

Justo en ese momento, una enfermera se acercó a ellos y les informó que ya podían ver a la paciente. Como Jamie era el hermano, él iría primero.

-Te espero aquí -le dijo Em-. Después voy yo.

-Okey -aceptó Jamie-. No me tardo.

El muchacho por poco corrió hasta la habitación donde estaba su hermana, sin darse cuenta de que algo se le había caído. Emily recogió del suelo una cajita de terciopelo color azul.

-¡Espera, Jamie...!

Pero él ya se había ido. Em se encogió de hombros y guardó la cajita en su cartera. Más tarde se la devolvería.

* * *

Sophie tenía el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida. No quería abrir los ojos porque sabía que eso sólo empeoraba la molestia. Deseaba que aquello que había soñado hubiera sido sólo una pesadilla, sin ningún tipo de repercusión en la vida real. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que en su vida, todas sus pesadillas eran _reales_.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, y también de levantarse y romper todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, por la furia que tenía encima. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era comportarse lo más tranquilamente posible. Su conducta frente al accidente había alertado a los médicos. Si seguía llamando la atención, tal vez creerían que tenía algún tipo de desequilibrio mental, y no quería ir a parar en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Las palabras de Pitch aún resonaban en su mente y no sabía cómo parar de pensar en toda la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, en la dimensión del problema en el que se había metido.

Frunció los párpados y dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro.

 _-Bunny, ¿por qué North dice que la Navidad es mejor que la Pascua? -preguntó la pequeña Soph de cinco años._

 _Llevaba largo rato conversando con Bunny, acomodada entre los brazos del guardián, y ya se estaba durmiendo. Había jugado todo el día con Jack y Jamie y se sentía muy cansada, pero enormemente feliz._

 _Bunny, al escuchar esa pregunta, sonrió._

 _-¿Tú también crees que la Navidad es más importante? -cuestionó él alzando una ceja._

 _Sophie no respondió tan pronto como él creía que lo haría, de hecho pensó bastante su respuesta._

 _-Pues... me gusta la Navidad porque todos reciben regalos y puedo ir a jugar en la nieve con Jack, y también porque North me lleva a visitar su fábrica de juguetes -La niña bostezó entonces, tenía mucho sueño-. Y los yetis preparan las mejores galletas del mundo... Y... porque todos estamos juntos..._

 _Bunny no quería decir que se estaba poniendo muy celoso de aquel panzón que era su compañero. Entonces, la pequeña continuó hablando:_

 _-Pero la Pascua me gusta mucho más._

 _Aster se sorprendió._

 _-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué?_

 _La pequeña Soph cerró sus ojitos y sonrió._

 _-Porque tú eres mi guardián favorito._

Lo menos que necesitaba Soph en ese momento era recordar viejas épocas felices. Tiempos en los que no tenía ningún tipo de preocupaciones y era feliz...

Pero ese no era el momento de recordar. No. Los Guardianes estaban en peligro y ella debía hacer algo por ellos, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pitch le había dicho que tomara una decisión, y Sophie no era ninguna tonta. Sabía que él sacaría algún provecho de aquello aun cuando decía que no iba a causar más problemas a los Guardianes. _Hay otra intención detrás de sus palabras,_ pensó Sophie. _¿Por qué no quiere que yo siga creyendo? ¿Qué pierde conmigo? ¿Por qué me dijo que ya no les contara más a los niños sobre...?_ Oh. De pronto, lo entendía todo.

Así que eso era.

Pues bien, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

De repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano con cariño, y entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Soph...

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver la expresión preocupada de su hermano mayor. Con mucha ternura, él sujetaba su mano entre las suyas.

-Jamie...

Él sonrió y suspiró, aliviado.

-¡Demonios, todos estábamos asustados! -exclamó el muchacho-. ¿Qué te pasó?

Sophie permitió que Jamie la mimara un poco, pues lo necesitaba.

-No lo sé... no lo recuerdo bien -mintió ella-. Debe ser por el golpe en mi cabeza -justificó.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que estás a salvo. No tienes idea de lo que tengo que contarte...

-Supongo que no...

Jamie se veía muy entusiasmado, como cada vez que tenía algo increíble para contar.

-Es sobre los Guardianes, Soph...

Sophie respiró hondo. No le quedaba otra opción. Poniendo la expresión más seria posible, le dijo:

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

El entusiasmo de Jamie se disipó tan rápidamente como un parpadeo. En su mirada se notaba que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Los Guardianes, ellos...

-¿Qué guardianes? -preguntó Sophie.

-¡Los únicos que conoces! -exclamó su hermano-. ¿No los recuerdas? Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandy...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Debes tener amnesia, no puedes haber olvidado...

-Jamie, te juro que recuerdo todo perfectamente, pero no sé de qué me hablas.

Jamie no dijo nada por un momento. La miró con suspicacia y luego sonrió.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Vamos, ya, dilo.

Pero Soph seguía tan seria como al principio.

-No bromeo. ¿Qué guardianes?

Jamie estaba pálido. ¿Había pasado realmente? ¿Sophie había dejado de creer, después de todo?

-Soph, por favor... no. No puedes... tú no puedes haber dejado de creer.

-¿Creer qué?

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? Hablo de ellos: el Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes, Santa Claus...

-Oh, hablas de ellos. ¿Y qué con eso? -dijo ella, sin inmutarse-. No me digas que aún crees en cuentos para niños, creí que habías madurado hace años.

-En verdad los olvidaste...

-Te dije que yo no olvidé nada, deberías dejar de hablar de seres que no existen, ¿sabes?

Sophie no lo demostraba, pero ella misma se sentía herida al pronunciar esas palabras. Se sentía una traidora, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Y Jamie no dejaba de mirarla como si esperara que todo aquello fuera mentira. Iba a ser muy difícil, pero debía continuar con lo que había empezado. A partir de ese momento, los Guardianes no existían para ella.

Pero su hermano no iba a dejar de insistir.

-Mira, te voy a demostrar que no estoy mintiendo -insistió Jamie-. Sé que lo recordarás.

Buscó en sus bolsillos la cajita de terciopelo color azul que Jack le había dado. Estaba seguro de que debía tener algo especial y que Sophie reconocería al espíritu invernal en ese regalo. No podía haber dejado de creer en él.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió que no tenía la cajita. ¡La había perdido! ¿Dónde se le había caído?

-¿Qué buscas? -preguntó ella.

-Algo que debía darte... -murmuró Jamie-. Era...

-¡HIJA!

La señora Bennett había entrado en el cuarto, interrumpiendo las palabras de Jamie. Por poco se lanzaba sobre la camilla donde estaba recostada Sophie.

-¡Oh, estás bien!

Mientras su madre abrazaba a Soph, Jamie siguió buscando el regalo de Jack, pero también trataba de pensar por qué su hermana ya no creía. ¿Sería cierto? O... ¿qué era lo que había pasado exactamente antes del accidente?

Escondido en las sombras, había alguien que estaba contento luego de haber presenciado toda esa situación. Su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-Mi trabajo aquí ya está terminado -murmuró, sonriente-. Ya no eres un obstáculo, pequeña Bennett.

* * *

-Ahí se va otra luz -murmuró Tooth, desganada-. En todos mis años jamás me he sentido tan impotente.

-No es como si no nos hubiera pasado antes -dijo Bunny-. Pero se supone que nos habíamos asegurado de que esto no volvería a suceder.

North, Tooth, Sandy y Bunny, poco a poco se estaban dando por vencidos. Sin dejar de mirar el globo de luces en el taller, contemplaban un destino inexorable -excepto Sandy, que seguía dormido-. No era porque no tuvieran la capacidad de afrontar lo que sucedía. No, era simplemente porque ya no tenían fuerzas. ¿De dónde podían sacar fuerzas si no había luces que se las dieran? Si ellos no eran nada sin los niños...

Tampoco conocían la situación de Jack. Muy lejos no podría haber llegado con las fallas en sus poderes.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos... -dijo North, echado en un sofá, al lado de sus compañeros.

De pronto una risa maligna resonó a través de la fábrica de juguetes. Los yetis, al instante, formaron un círculo alrededor de los Guardianes para protegerlos. La presencia de la arena negra alarmó a los cuatro espíritus a tal punto que, con la poca voluntad física que tenían, se pusieron de pie y se cubrieron las espaldas los unos a los otros -incluyendo ahora a Sandy, quien definitivamente había despertado-.

Ninguno pudo detener la cantidad de arena negra que azotaba el lugar arremolinándose en torno a ellos, destruyendo todo a su paso... Entonces algo brotó del negro tornado sin previo aviso, una delgada figura que cayó junto a los guardianes.

-¡JACK!

El chico estaba casi inconsciente y su estado era aún peor que el de sus amigos. North y Tooth lo sujetaron e intentaron reanimarlo. Jack apenas pudo abrir los ojos y enderezarse para ver lo que estaba pasando, parecía que llevaba dormido largo rato. Los demás le preguntaron qué había pasado, qué estaba sucediendo, y otras cosas que no llegó a comprender.

-So-soph... -balbuceó.

Aunque los otros no le entendían, a Bunny jamás le fallaba su sensible oído, y apenas escuchó esas sílabas pronunciadas por el peliblanco, se puso en alerta.

-¿¡Qué pasa con ella!? -casi gritó el conejo.

Los otros tres guardianes no entendían a qué se refería Aster, ni qué trataba de decirle Jack, pero era obvio que solo podían esperar lo peor.

-No... n-no está... bien...

Otra vez la misma risa. Jack, esta vez, abrió bien los ojos y se sujetó de su cayado, el cual había caído junto con él. Los cinco intentaban detectar de dónde provenía la siniestra risa que ya conocían de sobra.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? Pero es cierto lo que dicen -La afilada figura del Rey de las Pesadillas se materializó frente a ellos-. La historia es cíclica. Todo lo que una vez pasó, vuelve a suceder.

Hacía quince años que los Guardianes no lo veían... Habían creído que nunca más tendrían que lidiar con él, pero cuánto se equivocaban, y cuánta razón tenía Black... La historia era cíclica.

-Sin embargo -prosiguió él, sonriendo ante la evidente estupefacción de sus contrincantes-, de este final ninguno de ustedes se va a salvar.

Bunny ya no quería quedarse callado, y tampoco quería que su tamaño lo limitara de forma alguna.

-¡DINOS QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE, MALDITO!

Pitch, sin bajar la vista, fingió que buscaba al dueño de aquella furiosa voz entre los presentes, obviamente burlándose de la altura de Aster. Cuando por fin le prestó atención, se echó a reír.

-¿Te he dicho antes lo gracioso que te ves, Bunnymund? -comentó, burlón-. A propósito, no sé de qué me hablas, ¿tal vez podrías repetir tu pregunta?

Jack se levantó entonces e intentó acercarse a Pitch, pero los demás se lo impidieron porque no se veía en condiciones para enfrentarlo. El guardián del invierno le clavó la mirada al oscuro espíritu, lleno de odio.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sophie?

Entonces los demás comprendieron...

-Jack, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Él no sabe quién es ella! -exclamó Tooth, presa del pánico.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! -Jack estaba totalmente fuera de sí-. ¡Siempre lo supo! Nosotros creíamos que la estábamos protegiendo, pero no hicimos más que dejarla sola...

-¿Q-qué...?

Tooth se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y North y Sandy se miraron entre ellos, como buscando una respuesta. Pitch volvió a reír, y su risa solo ponía más nerviosos a los guardianes.

-Me temo que Jack tiene razón -canturreó-. La verdad es que no sé en qué estaban pensando cuando decidieron dejar de lado a su pequeña, realmente me han decepcionado -Pitch se llevó ambas manos al pecho, como si en verdad lo lamentara.

-Maldito y asqueroso gusano, ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Pitch ladeó la cabeza a un lado, como si pensara muy bien su respuesta, cuando en realidad solo quería impacientarlos cada vez más con la incertidumbre y la desesperación de no saber qué pasaba con la chica que tanto amaban.

-Mira, conejo -dijo por fin, con su odiosa voz-. Si en serio quieres saberlo, ella está muy grave. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida, después del accidente que sufrió.

Los Guardianes se tragaron esa mentira como el más letal de los venenos. Pitch disfrutaba de sus expresiones repletas de dolor.

-Claro que nada hubiera pasado si no fuera por ustedes. Apuesto a que no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que tuvo que soportar su pequeña durante todo este tiempo.

De pronto un gélido rayo de hielo fue disparado hacia Pitch, con tal potencia que al chocar con el oscuro espíritu, lo hizo retroceder hasta estrellarse contra el globo de luces, que sufrió un momentáneo apagón. Las pocas luces que quedaban empezaron a parpadear. Pitch se levantó con toda dignidad y volvió a reírse. Jack, quien le había disparado con lo poco que le quedaba, permanecía firme en su postura desafiante. Decir que estaba furioso era poco.

-Tranquilo, Jack... No habría venido aquí sin decirles que aún tienen la oportunidad de salvar a tu novia.

-¡¿Qué novia?! ¡Ellos no son novios! -gritó Bunny, a quien los demás lo miraron haciéndole notar que eso no era lo importante en ese momento-. Demonios, Black, ¡VOY A MATARTE!

-Lo dudo bastante, conejito.

-¡YA BASTA! -gritó Tooth antes de tomar un boomerang de Aster y arrojárselo a Pitch. Él apenas pudo esquivar el golpe, el hada lo había arrojado con una asombrosa puntería. Varias pesadillas se pusieron delante de su amo para defenderlo. Lágrimas inundaban los ojos violetas de Tooth-. Pitch, tú sabes bien que esto es entre tú y nosotros, ¡no puedes meterte con una humana!

Pitch se giró hacia al hada, dándole toda su atención.

-Mi querida Toothiana, no seas ingenua. Todos aquí sabemos que Sophie y Jamie Bennett no son simples humanos para ustedes -afirmó Pitch, mirándola con lástima-. Deberían verse, lucen tan patéticos... Y todo por una estúpida humana que, por si no se dieron cuenta, ya no es una niña.

-¡No hables así de ella! -exclamó Jack entre dientes.

-Pitch, sabemos que quieres algo a cambio del bienestar de Sophie -Esta vez intervino North, decidido a hacer lo que fuera por quien era como su nieta-. ¿Qué es?

Todos lo miraron, expectantes, desesperados, enojados, dolidos, angustiados... Pitch solo sonrió.

-Quiero que renuncien a sus vidas inmortales.

* * *

A Sophie le dieron el alta para que regresara a su casa, no sin antes tener una charla con una doctora psiquiatra. La chica trató de parecer lo más normal posible, diciendo que solo se había asustado al momento de ver el accidente con sus propios ojos. No pudiendo resaltar algo anormal en la joven, los médicos la dejaron ir con instrucciones de reposo por unos días.

Apenas llegó a su casa, Soph corrió hacia su cuarto y limpió todos sus dibujos rotos. Jamie se había ido, con un semblante muy decaído por cierto, y Emily, a su vez, había prometido ir a verla más tarde, ya que en su casa tenía visitas que atender. Una vez que logró ordenar todo su cuarto, tomó una mochila y empezó a guardar cosas en ella.

Oyó tres golpes en la puerta. Era su madre. Rápidamente, escondió la mochila en su armario y se metió en la cama, fingiendo haber estado acostada todo ese tiempo.

-Hola, cielo -la saludó su mamá-, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien.

La señora Bennett se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a su hija, y le acarició su rostro y cabello.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, cariño? -le preguntó con suma dulzura.

Sophie le contó lo mismo que a los demás: iba camino a la casa de Emily y se distrajo, justo entonces dos vehículos chocaron frente a ella, pero en resumen, estaba bien y no le había pasado nada grave. Su madre le dijo que los pasajeros de ambos autos estaban fuera de peligro. Así que, finalmente, todo había salido bien.

-Ah, cielos -Su madre se tocó la frente-. A veces me recuerdas a tu padre... Bueno, varias veces, de hecho.

Soph alzó las cejas. Su mamá jamás le hablaba de su padre. La rubia llevó su mano al brazo de su madre y le suplicó con los ojos.

-¿Me cuentas? Sobre papá... Nunca me cuentas... cómo era él.

Su madre se acomodó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz y volvió a acariciar la frente de su hija.

-Bueno... siempre has sido mucho más parecida a tu padre que a mí, no solo físicamente. Con el paso de los años, me di cuenta de que Jamie y tú heredaron de él, sin lugar a dudas, esa habilidad espiritual de creer en todo lo que hay más allá de nuestro mundo.

Soph intentaba imaginar a su padre, aunque realmente le costaba mucho ya que solo lo conocía por una foto o dos... El saber aquellas cosas sobre él era algo increíble.

-¿Y en qué creía él?

-Bueno, no lo sé exactamente, porque yo no compartía ese agrado por lo sobrenatural, siempre fui una incrédula. Él decía... Te parecerá muy loco, pero él decía que los espíritus lo perseguían.

Sophie tragó saliva, pero mantuvo su compostura. No debía demostrar lo mucho que la inquietaba aquello.

-Los últimos años de su vida, él estaba obsesionado con... las personas que él decía ver. Y yo... Oh, cielo -Ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Yo lo amaba demasiado.

Las dos se tomaron de las manos. La madre estaba complacida de poder compartir un poco del pasado con su hija ya mayor, aunque fuera algo triste.

-Una noche... tu padre se veía muy nervioso. Trataba hablarle, pero estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Yo presentía que algo no andaba bien, y sospecho que tú también porque, aunque eras solo una bebé, no parabas de llorar.

Recuerdo que habló con tu hermano, y luego te llevó a dormir a tu cuna; apenas te tuvo en sus brazos dejaste de llorar y te quedaste dormida. Entonces dijo que debía hacer algo muy importante y, sin más explicaciones, tomó su auto y se fue. Eran como las once de la noche. Por supuesto que yo estaba muy confundida y enojada, porque no entendía qué era lo que quería hacer.

Se detuvo un momento y miró intensamente a su hija.

-Al día siguiente me llamaron para avisarme que habían encontrado su auto en el bosque, sin rastros de él. Nunca lo encontraron otra vez.

Guardaron silencio por unos largos minutos. Sophie ya sabía sobre la desaparición de su padre, pero no era algo de lo que hablaran en la familia. Consoló un poco a su mamá, se lo merecía. Había luchado sola por más de dieciséis años, soportando el dolor de una pérdida llena de incertidumbre. Era alguien a quien admirar.

-Desde hace años he observado en ustedes dos esa misma fe que tenía él -continuó su madre-. Cuando Jamie era niño jugaba demasiado con amigos imaginarios, al igual que tú, diciendo que yo no los podía ver porque no creía... Y siempre he sentido una presencia extraña cerca de ustedes, no lo sé, como si hubiera alguien _cuidándolos_... Alguien invisible. Y entonces -se rió un poco, suavemente-, me di cuenta de que... tal vez tu padre decía la verdad. Quizás era yo la que estaba mal, la que jamás pudo ver nada.

La señora Bennett se levantó y besó la frente de su hija.

-Mamá... -musitó la chica.

-¿Sí, cielo?

-¿Qué hay si... si era cierto? -preguntó-. ¿Y si los espíritus que papá veía... eran reales?

Su madre frunció el ceño, pensativa. Luego de unos eternos segundos, en los que Sophie temió que diera una respuesta rotundamente negativa o algo por el estilo, sonrió ampliamente.

-Cada día estoy más cerca de creerlo.

* * *

Sophie cerró su mochila y sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana cerrada de su cuarto. La noche era una de las más negras que había visto en su vida. Si no fuera por la tenue luz de la luna que ya casi se desvanecía, habría sido la oscuridad completa.

Se sentó en su escritorio y escribió dos notas, mirando a todos los rincones repetidamente, vigilando. _Todo saldrá bien,_ pensaba. _Todo debe salir bien._

Tomó una de las notas y la dejó sobre su cama tendida. La otra la guardó en uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo. Frunció los párpados, reteniendo las lágrimas, y salió al oscuro pasillo de su casa, con la mochila al hombro. Procurando no hacer ruido alguno, ingresó al cuarto de su madre. La mujer dormía tranquila, inmersa en un sueño profundo. Soph se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Lo siento -murmuró en voz muy baja, llena de dolor-. Si entendiste a papá, me entenderás a mí.

No quiso acercarse mucho más, si se arriesgaba a saludarla con una sola caricia, su madre despertaría. Apretó los puños y salió.

Al llegar a la calle, donde una única luz alumbraba todo, volvió a respirar hondo. Miró hacia al cielo, hacia esa única y solitaria luz.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Manny.

* * *

Paige y Joey dormían en la misma cama, abrazados. Los hermanitos tenían una linterna aferrada a sus manos, hacía horas que intentaban dormir y no podían. Tenían miedo, porque sus padres tenían miedo. Las cosas habían cambiado para todos los niños, no solo para ellos dos. Había quedado en el pasado la magia de la infancia, de la ilusión, de los juegos... Los pequeños ya no sabían lo que era la diversión, el asombro, los buenos sueños, la esperanza, los recuerdos... Todos vivían encerrados en sus casas, con la excusa de que el peligro acechaba afuera. Poco a poco, la vida se había vuelto gris. Un gris que lentamente se tornaba negro.

Joey se había dormido cuando su hermana escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Paige levantó la vista y encendió la linterna, su corazoncito latía frenéticamente. La niña iluminó cada tramo de la habitación, hasta que finalmente se centró en la ventana y una vez más oyó ese extraño ruido.

Sacudió a su hermano mellizo para despertarlo.

-Joey, Joey... -lo llamó en voz baja la pequeña niña.

El otro niño frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojitos.

-¿Qué quieres, Paige? Ya casi lo conseguía... -se quejó-. Ya casi conseguía... soñar algo bonito.

 _Toc, toc._ Ambos se giraron hacia la ventana, cubierta por pesadas y oscuras cortinas. Paige se levantó de su cama, con la linterna en mano, dispuesta a acercarse para averiguar qué había allí afuera, pero su hermano se lo impidió, jalándola del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? -susurró Joey-. ¿Qué tal si es uno de los monstruos de los que papá y mamá nos hablaron?

Paige se soltó de su mellizo.

-¿Y tú les crees? -replicó la niña-. Yo le creo a Sophie, y ella dice que son _nuestros guardianes_ , no monstruos.

Joey bajó la mirada, aún estaba asustado. Su hermana melliza se armó de valor y avanzó hacia la ventana. Cuando quiso correr las cortinas, falló ya que estas eran muy pesadas para ella. La intención de haberlas colocado allí era tapar la luz natural del exterior: sus padres decían que era mejor no dejar entrar la luz de la luna.

Joey decidió levantarse y ayudar a su hermana, a pesar de que no quería ver lo que había detrás de las cortinas. Los pequeños tiraron de la pesada tela y la ventana quedó al descubierto. El niño casi gritó, pero su melliza le tapó la boca, hasta que él pudo ver que no había peligro alguno.

Era Sophie. ¡Era Sophie! ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a medianoche?

Los niños se apresuraron a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar a su niñera. Apenas la chica puso sus pies en la habitación, los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron con mucha energía y cariño. Justo antes de que pudieran bombardearla con preguntas, ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándoles que hicieran silencio.

Sophie dejó que entrara toda la luz posible que naturalmente daba la luna, de esa manera podría ahuyentar cualquier pesadilla que quisiera entrar. Se puso de cuclillas frente a los niños y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de éstos.

-¿Qué pasó, Sophie? -preguntó en voz muy baja Paige-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estábamos preocupados por ti -agregó Joey.

-Te extrañamos mucho.

Soph dejó que su corazón se estremeciera de ternura al oír aquellas palabras.

-Necesito su ayuda, chicos -dijo ella, y ellos asintieron-. Solo debo preguntarles algo: ¿ustedes aún creen... en los Guardianes?

Paige asintió con gran seguridad, en cambio Joey bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Joey? -preguntó Soph.

-Es que mamá y papá nos dijeron que no debemos creer en ellos -le explicó Paige-. Dicen que son monstruos que quieren hacernos daño, igual que la luz de la luna. No podemos salir a jugar afuera porque dicen que ellos nos van a robar.

-¿Eso les dijeron? -En realidad Soph ya se lo esperaba, pero oírlo de boca de los niños era diferente-. Miren, sus padres están asustados y solo quieren protegerlos, pero no es cierto lo que dicen. Joey, ¿recuerdas que el año pasado perdiste tu juguete favorito?

-Sí -murmuró el niño, con un semblante triste.

-¿Recuerdas lo triste que estabas, porque sabías que no había otro igual en el mundo? -continuó la chica-. ¿Y qué pasó después, en Navidad?

-Santa... Santa Claus me lo trajo. Él lo encontró y me lo devolvió en Navidad -Joey recuperó su sonrisa lentamente.

-Y Paige... ¿recuerdas que me contaste sobre ese hermoso sueño que tuviste, cuando estabas triste?

La niña también sonrió.

-Sí, Sandy hizo que tuviera el mejor sueño de todos -afirmó.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces?

-Yo creo -susurró Joey.

-Yo nunca dejé de creer -presumió Paige, cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa de lado.

Soph aguantó una risita y se acercó aún más a los niños.

-Bien hecho. Ahora, presten atención a lo que voy a contarles -Los miró a ambos-. Los Guardianes están en problemas, y necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer una vez más!**

 ** _Loba-san:_ Pues Sophie ya decidió o.o Y creo que fui un poco más cruel aún. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo, a pesar de los exámenes. Creeme, a mí casi me matan x.x Qué suerte que te haya gustado, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad es que no veo Dragon Ball, está en mi lista de pendientes. Le voy a dar una oportunidad *w***

 **Gracias a todos los que leen, ponen favorito, escriben algún comentario, o siguen la historia! Les deseo una hermosa Navidad y (si no actualizo antes) un muy feliz Año Nuevo!  
**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	15. Cartas del adiós

***Llega bailando* ¡Lo logré! Pensaba que este capítulo lo iba a subir el año que viene, jaja.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic -creo-. Espero que les guste! Busquen la canción 'Suddenly' de la película 'Les Misérables' que interpreta Hugh Jackman, porque la usé al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disc. Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce. La canción tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 15: Cartas del adiós._**

Aster fue el primero en caer, ante las miradas horrorizadas de los demás. El pooka jamás había mentido al afirmar que era capaz de dar su vida por Sophie Bennett. Avanzó decisivamente, dando a entender que estaba totalmente dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Pitch. Podría verse pequeño e inofensivo en aquel momento, pero eso no era nada en comparación a su valor.

-¡BUNNY!

Un sollozo desgarrador se abrió paso entre los Guardianes. Era Tooth. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cubría su boca con ambas manos. Captó la atención de todos, en especial de Aster. Él la miró, apenado.

-Lo siento -murmuró el conejo-. Sabes que te amo.

Los sorprendidos ahora fueron North y Sandy, que no sabían nada sobre la relación entre sus compañeros (en sus rostros se leía un claro _WHAT?_ ), y Pitch, que hizo una mueca de asco, pero al menos estaba complacido al ver que todo estaba saliendo como él deseaba.

-Así me gusta, Bunnymund, sabía que no me decepcionarías. -Bunny lo fulminó con la mirada, hasta daba miedo con ese tamaño. Aun así, Pitch no se inmutó.- ¿Por qué no le dices a tu querida Toothiana que te acompañe, así desaparecen juntos?

-¡Mira, gusano, tú no puedes...!

Pero apenas Bunny pudo terminar de hablar cuando la Reina de los Dientes se adelantó y se colocó a su lado, tirando al suelo las pocas armas que había tomado para defenderse. Aster no podía creerlo, de hecho, nadie se lo esperaba.

-Tooth...

-No digas nada -le suplicó ella-. Esto es por Sophie.

Entonces fue Jack el próximo en unirse. Sin pensarlo, dejó caer su cayado, que era su único sostén en ese momento.

-Yo también renuncio -declaró, sin dejar de mirar fríamente a Pitch-. Y espero que cumplas con tu palabra.

La sonrisa de Pitch se volvía cada vez más amplia. Con las manos anudadas detrás de su espalda, presenció a su próxima víctima. Las espadas de North resonaron al chocar contra el suelo, abandonadas por su portador que, con una expresión triste, también se daba por vencido. Finalmente, Sandy se les unió, sobre su cabeza se dibujaron figuras que transmitían casi lo mismo que había dicho Jack: que Pitch cumpliera con su palabra.

-Un trato es un trato -dijo el Rey de las pesadillas-. Tranquilos, no necesitaré más a su pequeña después de esto.

Los yetis, que observaban impotentes toda esta dramática escena, no podían comprender cómo era posible que aquellas cinco figuras tan poderosas, después de tanto trabajo, después de tanta lucha y esfuerzo, venciendo en cada ocasión a su rival hasta con sus últimas fuerzas, se estuvieran entregando sin vacilar a esa oscura propuesta por una humana, ¡por una chica! ¿Se habían vuelto locos? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera luchaban? ¿Qué tenía de importante la vida de un solo creyente... de una sola luz...? Pues ahí estaba la respuesta. Justamente, esa era su misión más importante: proteger a cada uno de los que creen.

Pero sin ellos, el mundo tal como lo conocían estaba perdido...

Los cinco se abrazaron, como protegiéndose entre ellos, antes del final. Antes de caer.

¿Cuánto daño puede provocar una sola mentira?

* * *

Sophie apenas podía entender cómo había llegado, pero se encontraba en la Madriguera, y sin ayuda ni de Bunny ni de Jack. Lo único que había hecho fue cerrar los ojos y tener fe en que podría encontrar un túnel, entonces debajo de su pie se abrió uno y cayó abruptamente por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la casa de Bunny, pero supo reconocer que las cosas no iban para nada bien, y que el pooka no estaba allí. Recorrió con su mirada verde cada sector de la Madriguera y decidió dirigirse hacia la recámara del conejo. Sin embargo, se detuvo de repente y se llevó una mano al corazón, donde comenzó a sentir un vacío doloroso. Tomó una bocanada de aire con desesperación y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-No, no...

Podía sentirlo como si lo estuviera viviendo allí mismo, y rompió a llorar con pura furia e impotencia. _Yo no valgo tanto, no merezco lo que ellos hagan por mí..._ Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, casi tirando de su rubio cabello, y ocultó su rostro sobre sus piernas. En la Madriguera no se escuchó nada más que el llanto de la chica por un largo rato.

Soph se dio cuenta de que estaba arrancando la hierba con sus puños, y se detuvo un poco para acariciar la tierra ahí donde le había hecho daño. Cualquiera que hubiera podido verla en ese momento se habría compadecido de su expresión angustiada y perdida. Parecía una niña otra vez, pequeña y frágil, sola en uno de los lugares más recónditos del mundo, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se inclinó una vez más sobre sus rodillas y dejó salir un último sollozo. Allí donde su mano se extendía sobre el pasto, sintió de repente un suave roce. Levantó la vista de inmediato, pero no era quien esperaba ver. Solo eran algunos de los huevos que ayudaban a Bunny. La chica se frotó los ojos y los miró mejor, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que... aún estuvieran ahí?

Uno de los huevos estiró su manita y jaló de la manga de la sudadera que llevaba Sophie. Ella le mostró las palmas de sus manos y el huevo subió.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme, pequeño?

La criatura señaló a lo lejos, y los otros huevos comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección, como indicándole a Soph que los siguiera. La rubia se puso de pie con lentitud y siguió el camino que la fila de huevos le marcaba delante de ella. Pasaron junto a los ríos de pintura, atravesando varios arcos en forma oval, así como las bellas extensiones de flores y plantas de la más amplia variedad. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que la estaban conduciendo a la recámara principal del pooka. Tuvo una última esperanza de encontrar al guardián en ese lugar pero, al igual que en el resto de la Madriguera, en aquella habitación no había nadie.

Sophie nunca había estado en la habitación de Bunnymund, y la razón era simple: el conejo se pasaba casi todo el día afuera, junto a sus plantas y su trabajo. Se parecía bastante al resto de las habitaciones del lugar. Tenía una decoración rústica y bastante simple, había algunos cuadros colgados y una repisa con una colección pequeña de huevos. Allí donde se suponía que era la cama, había una enorme caja con un sobre encima. El huevo que seguía sobre la palma de su mano saltó hacia la caja y tomó el sobre, luego se lo extendió a Sophie. Ella lo tomó con delicadeza.

-¿Es para mí? -preguntó en voz baja, sin esperar una respuesta.

La carta estaba sellada con lacre, el sello tenía la forma de un huevo, y el papel del sobre se veía antiguo. Sophie contuvo el aliento mientras tomaba asiento junto al escritorio de Bunny para leer la carta.

* * *

La señora Bennett entró al cuarto de su hija, ya que era bien avanzada la mañana y la chica aún no había salido. Al encontrar la cama vacía y extendida, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí, creyó que tal vez estaba en el baño.

-Sophie...

No se oía el agua de la ducha cayendo, y nadie contestaba. La madre empezó a preocuparse y tocó la puerta con su puño.

-¿Soph? ¿Estás bien?

Esperó y esperó, pero nadie respondía y el silencio delataba algo crudo y aterrador. La mujer abrió la puerta del baño sin esfuerzo, ya que no tenía puesto el seguro.

-¡Sophie...!

Se detuvo en seco. Allí no estaba. Aterrada, abandonó el baño y recorrió la casa completa buscando a su hija, gritando su nombre. En su mente resonaba la última conversación que había tenido con ella. El auto estaba en el garaje, la bicicleta también. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Sophie a toda velocidad. A continuación, escuchó el tono de llamada de su hija. A donde fuera que estuviera la chica, no se había llevado el celular con ella. Ya al borde de que sus nervios explotaran, decidió llamar a Emily. La mejor amiga de Sophie atendió al instante.

- _¿Hola?_

-Emily, soy yo, la mamá de Sophie.

 _-Oh, hola, ¿cómo está? ¿Qué sucede?_

La pobre mujer tomó aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de formular la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Sophie está ahí contigo?

Los siguientes tres segundos sin respuesta fueron de lo peor.

- _No... ¿No está ahí con usted? Es muy temprano todavía..._

La señora Bennett dejó caer su celular. Su cabeza daba vueltas por dentro. No era posible que estuviera pasando otra vez... no...

 _-_ ¡SOPHIE!

* * *

Jamie volvió a leer siete o quince veces más la nota que su hermana menor había dejado sobre su cama. No podía detener las lágrimas que patinaban por sus mejillas.

 _Lamento el daño que les estoy haciendo, sé que tal vez nunca me lo perdonen, pero no pertenezco aquí. Por favor no me busquen._

 _Los ama,_

 _Sophie._

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y sin embargo, era real. Su hermana había desaparecido y les había pedido que no la buscaran. La policía y todo Burgess completo la estaban buscando, sin éxito. No había rastro alguno, ni una mínima pista de su paradero.

El día anterior, Jamie había llegado a su casa después de visitar a su hermana en el hospital a causa del accidente, y no había encontrado a Jack por ninguna parte. Ya el hecho de que Sophie no creyera más en los Guardianes era algo que no podía aceptar, y ahora creía que el loco era él porque el guardián invernal no estaba más en su apartamento y era imposible que se hubiera ido por su cuenta porque estaba muy débil... Y el regalo que Jack le había dado, esa cajita de terciopelo color azul... tampoco la tenía. En contra de todos sus principios, se preguntaba... ¿realmente había estado con Jack o se lo había imaginado?

Su madre estaba destruida, y tenía razones de sobra para estarlo. Dos personas demasiado importantes en su vida habían desaparecido. Dieciséis años atrás, su esposo, ahora... su propia hija... Jamie apenas podía consolarla, porque por más que trataba de convencerla de que pronto encontrarían a Sophie y todo volvería a ser como antes, la mujer estaba segura de algo, sin decirlo en voz alta: nunca iban a encontrarla, igual que a su padre.

Jamie tomó las llaves de su auto y salió al patio delantero de la casa, no iba a quedarse sentado esperando milagros, tenía que encontrar a su hermana.

Al salir se topó con Emily, que también estaba en la casa de Sophie, tratando de consolar a la madre. La morena, a diferencia de todos los demás, no parecía triste ni desesperada, algo que a Jamie le pareció muy extraño. Ya le habían preguntado a ella si sabía algo y estaba claro que no.

-Jamie -lo llamó-. Quiero hablar contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Em, tengo que seguir buscando, no puedo...

Ella se interpuso en su camino y lo miró fijamente. Estaba seria.

-En serio. No hay nada que buscar.

Jamie levantó una ceja.

-No importa lo que Sophie haya escrito en esa nota, yo la voy a seguir buscando.

Emily volvió a detenerlo antes de que él pudiera avanzar hacia su auto.

-Tal vez es porque tú has leído la nota equivocada -le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

Esta vez le prestó más atención. Emily le mostró un papel.

-Abre los ojos, Bennett.

La segunda nota la había encontrado Emily en un cuaderno de Sophie, y era exclusivamente para ellos dos. Emily y Jamie se juntaron en el auto del joven y leyeron la carta que nadie más podía saber que existía.

 _Emily y Jamie:_

 _Sé que a esta altura deben estar muy molestos y angustiados por lo que hice, y créanme cuando les digo que no es fácil para mí lo que estoy haciendo. Jamie, si lees esto tienes que saber que estaba mintiendo. Yo aún creo en los Guardianes, y lo voy a hacer hasta el final. Tuve que engañarte porque sabía que mientras hablábamos alguien estaba escuchando todo. Tenía que lograr que ese sujeto creyera que había caído en su trampa. Ahora sé lo que planea hacer y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, aunque eso signifique tener que dejar mi vida atrás._

 _Si quieren saber cómo ayudar o qué es lo que voy a hacer, busquen a Paige y Joey. Destruyan esta carta._

 _No tengan miedo, tengan fe. Los amo._

 _Sophie._

Em y Jamie se miraron el uno al otro. Él se veía pálido.

 _-_ No entiendo... ¡¿qué pasa?! ¿Por qué dice que va a dejar su vida atrás? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿QUIÉN ES ESE SUJETO?

Antes de que Jamie entrara en pánico, Emily le sacó la carta y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Sophie nos pidió que no tuviéramos miedo, cálmate!

-Auch, golpeas fuerte... -murmuró él.

-Escucha, tenemos que confiar en ella -continuó Em, rompiendo la carta-. Desde el primer momento supe que había algo más detrás de su desaparición.

-Pues nunca creí que mi hermana fuera capaz de hacer todo esto. -Jamie se veía entre asustado y atónito, pero más calmado.- Y pensaba que ella era la única chica de su edad que creía en los Guardianes aún.

Emily asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Ella hizo que yo volviera a creer -le explicó, y luego se acercó más a él-. Escucha, está claro que Soph no quiere que nadie sepa sobre esto porque podríamos ponerla en peligro, así que debemos ser discretos.

-¿Qu...?

Emily parecía lista para la acción, pero... ¿qué se proponía hacer?

-¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! -La chica sacó algo de su bolsillo.- Esto se te cayó en el hospital.

¡Era la cajita de Jack! Jamie respiró aliviado. ¡Emily la tenía! Después de todo, Jack sí había estado en su apartamento.

Pero entonces... ¿qué había pasado con él?

Jamie ahora le contó a Emily todo: cómo había vuelto a creer, qué era lo que había hablado con Sophie en el hospital cuando ella negó conocer o creer en los Guardianes, y por último, lo que había pasado cuando encontró a Jack en la calle.

-Lo extraño es que cuando volví a casa, no lo encontré. Y estaba muy débil cuando lo dejé, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie.

Emily mostró una expresión preocupada.

-Como sea -continuó Jamie-, debo encontrar la forma de decirle esto a mamá.

-¡No! -exclamó la chica-. Ella va a creer que estás loco, por eso Sophie solo quiso que nosotros dos sepamos de esto.

-Pero no puedo permitir que siga sufriendo -replicó él-. Ella está sola, yo no voy a poder quedarme para siempre a su lado.

La morena pensó bien en lo que Jamie le decía. Era muy difícil hacer que un adulto creyera en cosas que toda su vida había ignorado, pero difícil no significaba imposible.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos tirarle la bomba tan pronto, hay que decírselo con cuidado -opinó.

Jamie asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?

-Sí -respondió ella.

-Genial.

Él iba a salir del auto, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Jamie, ¿sabes que si Sophie escribió todo esto... es porque sabe que no va a regresar, no?

Los dos se miraron, angustiados al poner esa certeza al descubierto. Al bajar sus miradas, se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos, con mucha fuerza, de hecho. Emily se sonrojó y se soltaron. Jamie también se sintió incómodo, aunque era una de esas incomodidades que en el fondo te hacen sentir bien. Algo era cierto: estaban juntos para enfrentar lo que vendría.

Para romper ese silencio que se había formado, Jamie tomó la cajita de terciopelo azul.

-Jack me pidió que se la diera a Soph -le explicó a Em-. Aunque ahora ya no podré hacerlo -añadió con dolor.

Emily la tomó y la examinó un poco mejor.

-No la abrí, pero estoy seguro de que es algo bastante importante porque...

Emily lo interrumpió sin dejarlo decir más.

-Jamie... -Le mostró la cajita abierta. Estaba vacía, lo único que tenía era... agua. Tenía un charquito de agua en el medio.- Lo que fuera que tenía adentro... se derritió.

Jamie se puso pálido otra vez.

-No puede ser, la magia de Jack no permitiría... eso...

Ambos estaban pálidos ahora. Eso significaba que...

Algo muy grave les había pasado a Los Guardianes.

* * *

Sophie observó la extraña y bellísima caligrafía de la carta. Se notaba que había sido escrita con mucha dedicación.

 _Mi querida Sophie:_

 _He vivido por mucho más tiempo del que podrías imaginar. He hecho muchas más cosas de las que podrías llegar a soñar. He vivido solo y oculto en este planeta ajeno a mí por milenios, y he luchado sin cansancio por defender lo que creía. He creído firmemente en que no se podía confiar en la humanidad, no lograba comprenderla. Al convertirme en un Guardián, prometí proteger a los niños, y aún dentro de esa promesa la duda siguió latiendo... ¿valía la pena luchar por los humanos?_

 _Todo cambió cuando te conocí. Es difícil poder explicar con palabras el giro que dieron todas mis convicciones. Algo dentro de mí cambió, y de repente me vi mucho más feliz al cumplir con mi tarea, porque sabía que entre todos esos niños que recibían con esperanza lo que con tanto trabajo hacía, estabas tú. Ver tu sonrisa era la mayor recompensa que podía recibir._

 _Siendo el último pooka, jamás pasó por mi mente la idea de tener una familia, o de sentirme acompañado de esa manera, y aunque debo admitir que mis compañeros son como una familia para mí, tú te has convertido en la única con el derecho a llamarte mi hija._

 _Hoy ya no sé qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotros, es como si nos estuviéramos resignando a caer en el abismo que lentamente se abre frente a nuestros ojos. Por eso quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho por ti siempre ha sido con la intención de protegerte, y lamento que para eso haya tenido que ceder a alejarme de ti y desaparecer de tu vida. Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta conmigo, pero, mi pequeña... no podría soportar que alguien te hiciera daño. Yo daría todo lo que tengo por ti, eso debes tenerlo claro._

 _Si te he fallado alguna vez, te pido perdón. No quiero que pienses que esto es una despedida, yo siempre voy a estar protegiéndote aún si me arrancaran mi centro y mi alma y desapareciera. No olvides todo lo que te he enseñado, eres mucho más lista de lo que crees. Solo debes buscar la fuerza que hay en ti, te aseguro que es inagotable. Ten fe en ti misma. Toma las decisiones en base a lo que tú creas correcto, y no por lo que los demás te digan. Lucha por lo que crees. Sé valiente. Serán consejos muy mundanos, pero hoy sé que están llenos de certezas._

 _Mi intención era entregarte esta carta en tu cumpleaños número diecisiete, pero quizás ni siquiera llegue a ese día, por eso me adelanto a este momento deseándote un feliz cumpleaños. Gracias por regalarme los mejores años de mi vida, hija. Nunca voy a olvidarte._

 _Con todo mi cariño..._

 _E. Aster Bunnymund_

En medio de un sollozo, Sophie dobló con delicadeza la carta, ya había explotado en llanto en medio de la lectura. Sus lágrimas no paraban de caer y alejó el papel para no arruinarlo. Aquellas eran las palabras más hermosas que le habían dedicado en toda su vida, y Bunny... quién sabía qué podría haberle pasado, pero ahora conocía el amor que tenía por ella y el dolor se volvía más profundo al comprender todo.

Los huevos la rodearon y la consolaron por un largo rato en el que no paró de llorar por su pérdida. La pérdida más dolorosa y cruel que viviría...

* * *

 _Suddenly you're here (De repente estás aquí)_

 _Suddenly it starts (De repente comienza)_

 _Can two anxious hearts beat as one? (¿Pueden dos corazones ansiosos latir como uno?)_

 _Yesterday I was alone (Ayer estaba solo)_

 _Today you are beside me (Hoy tú estás junto a mí)_

 _Something still unclear (Algo aún poco claro)_

 _Something not yet here (Algo que aún no está aquí)_

 _has begun (ha comenzado)_

 _Suddenly the world (De repente el mundo)_

 _seems a different place (parece un lugar distinto)_

 _Somehow full of grace, full of light (De alguna forma lleno de gracia, lleno de luz)_

 _How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? (¿Cómo iba a saber que tanta esperanza tenía dentro de mí?)_

 _What has passed is gone (El pasado se ha ido)_

 _Now we journey on throught the night (Ahora viajamos a través de la noche)_

 _How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? (¿Cómo iba a saber al final que la felicidad puede llegar tan rápido?)_

 _Trusting me the way you do (Al confiar en mí de la manera en que lo haces)_

 _I'm so afraid of failing you (tengo mucho miedo de fallarte)_

 _Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go (Es solo una niña que no puede saber que el peligro me sigue a donde vaya)_

 _There are shadows everywhere (Hay sombras por todos lados)_

 _and memories I cannot share (y recuerdos que no puedo compartir)_

 _Nevermore alone (Nunca más solo)_

 _Nevermore apart (Nunca más separados)_

 _You have warmed my heart like the sun (Has calentado mi corazón como el sol)_

 _You have brought the gift of life (Has traído el regalo de la vida)_

 _and love so long denied me (y el amor que durante tanto se me negó)_

 _Suddenly I see (De repente veo)_

 _what I could not see (lo que no podía ver)_

 _Something suddenly has begun... (Algo de repente ha comenzado)_

 _ **Les Misérables – Hugh Jackman - Suddenly**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lloré por acumulación de emociones T.T**

 **Creo que todos saben que el actor de doblaje de Bunny en la película es Hugh Jackman, y para mí él es la representación de ese conejo en el mundo real xD Bueno, cuando vi la película _Les Misérables_ (véanla si no lo hicieron), la relación entre Valjean (Hugh Jackman) y Cosette me recordó un poco a Bunny y Sophie, y de hecho hace poco encontré un video que reúne todo esto y se los súper recomiendo, lo pueden buscar así: Bunnymund and Sophie - Suddenly (Les Miserables) ~Remake~**

 **Ojalá lo vean, es muy tierno y me dio la idea de incluir la canción y traducirla.**

 **Y bueno, un último pedido! *Le tiran piedras para que se calle* No, esperen, no se vayan... Quisiera que comenten con alguna idea o algo que quieran que pase en el último capítulo!** **:D**

 _ **bluefrosty27:**_ **¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que te haya gustado la actualización :D**

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **Escribir siempre me ayuda, es mi terapia personal xD Gracias por ser mi única y más genial fan, te mando un abrazo! :'D**

 _ **Loba-san:**_ **Perdón, perdón, perdóooon T.T Sé que tardé mucho y gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo. Me gusta dejar dudas :D**

 _ **Cassie Effy:**_ **Qué bueno que te guste y gracias por comentar :) Llegaste justo a tiempo, aquí hay más!**

 **Les deseo a todos un muy feliz Año Nuevo, no se olviden de comentar y gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima! :'D**


	16. El regalo de MiM

**Sé que ya pasó muuuucho tiempo desde la última actualización, ¡y les pido perdón de rodillas! Pero me fue muy difícil terminar con esto, porque es mi primer fic y fue difícil despegarme de él. Pero en fin, para compensar, les traigo una buena noticia: doble actualización! Hoy les traigo este capítulo final y el epílogo! ¡El mismo día! :D (Qué milagro jaja)**

 **Espero que les guste *w***

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disc. Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 _How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?_

 _I just have nightmares_

 _How can it be?_

 _I still believe something is out there_

 _And there's a light, and I can see why I'm still alive_

" _ **Staying up", The Neighbourhood.**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 16: El regalo de MiM_**

-Llegó el día -anunció el espíritu, mirando hacia el cielo con la sonrisa más amplia de su vida-. Hoy seré libre por fin.

Cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos a los costados, recibiendo la brisa que la acariciaba. El viento arrastró las flores que se encontraban a sus pies y ella tocó algunas, con cariño maternal. Las extrañaría. Extrañaría todo... y nada. Ya merecía un descanso.

* * *

Emily se llevó a los tirones a Jamie hasta la casa de Paige y Joey. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron, luego de ver cómo la casa estaba cerrada por todas partes, ni siquiera las ventanas permitían el paso a la luz, y quién sabía cómo se vería la casa por dentro.

-Entonces Jack fue el que me hizo creer en Bunny, y yo era la última luz -le contaba Jamie-. Jack y yo juntamos a mis amigos esa noche y todos juntos vencimos a...

-¿Al Coco? Wow, ¿entonces sí existe? -Emily abrió aún más sus ojos oscuros-. ¿Y cómo hicieron para detenerlo esa vez?

-Pues... convertimos nuestras pesadillas en arena de sueños y los Guardianes recuperaron sus poderes.

Justo en ese momento, abrieron la puerta. Una chica de la edad de Jamie estaba frente a ellos. Era la nueva niñera que habían contratado temporalmente después del accidente de Sophie.

-¿Qué quieren? -preguntó la chica, sin mucha cortesía, por cierto.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Hola! Venimos a ver a Paige y Joey, somos eh... -No podían decir que simplemente conocían a los niños, necesitaban una buena excusa.- Sus... ¡maestros particulares de arte!

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Jamie.

Em le pegó un codazo en el estómago para callarlo y se puso delante de él mientras el chico trataba de disimular el dolor. La nueva niñera frunció el ceño, mirándolos con desdén.

-Lo siento, pero los padres de los niños no quieren que nadie de afuera se acerque a ellos -explicó con voz amarga-. Y nunca me hablaron de maestros particulares.

Emily siguió sonriendo, aunque tenía ganas de empujar a la chica y meterse a la casa para hablar con los niños.

-Somos nuevos, tal vez se olvidaron de avisarte -le dijo-. Pero mañana los niños tienen... eh... una competencia... eh... internacional de... expresión artística basada en las conductas psicosomáticas de la infancia -mintió, con algo de nerviosismo.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-Oh, no... Nos va a echar y va a llamar a la policía por parecer un par de locos secuestra niños -le susurró Jamie al oído con rapidez.

-Shhh -lo calló ella, esperando la respuesta.

Entonces la niñera cambió de expresión y de repente estaba sonriendo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con gran curiosidad-. ¡Qué increíble! Al fin oigo sobre un evento que combine el arte y la psicología -les contó-. Yo estudiaba antes sobre eso, aunque ahora tengo que trabajar porque desaprobé todas las materias y perdí años, pero me encanta...

-Sí, sí, ¡entiendo! Ahora, ¿nos puedes dejar hablar con los niños? -Le cortó las palabras Emily, dándole una comprensiva y falsa sonrisa-. La motivación es muy importante para... uh... el progreso de los más pequeños.

-¡Oh, sí, por supuesto, adelante!

Emily agarró de la muñeca a Jamie y lo llevó con él, obligándolo con la mirada más aterradora a seguirle la corriente. La niñera los llevó hasta la habitación de los chicos.

-Niños, sus maestros de arte ya llegaron -canturreó alegremente, aunque después frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba, y murmuró-: ¿Por qué necesitarán dos maestros?

Por suerte no les dirigió la pregunta a Jamie y Em, y se retiró sin molestarlos. Jamie entonces miró a Emily.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas palabras?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que a veces presto atención en la escuela.

Entraron en la habitación y se sorprendieron al notar la oscuridad que la inundaba, la única luz provenía de la televisión, que mostraba el canal de las noticias. _¿De las noticias?_ ¿Qué hacían los niños viendo las horribles noticias? ¿No deberían estar... divirtiéndose? Paige y Joey estaban en sus respectivas camas, sin mirar la pantalla frente a ellos, ambos con semblantes serios y tristes. No había rastros de juguetes o colores en aquella habitación, parecía una prisión.

-Niños -los llamó Emily después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los pequeños entonces se dieron cuenta de sus visitantes.

-¡El titán vino por la venganza! -exclamó Joey alarmado.

Emily puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como diciendo: _¿en serio sigues con eso?_

-¡Jamie, Emily! -dijo Paige con alegría, y corrió a abrazarlos.

Pronto su mellizo hizo lo mismo y los cuatro estaban abrazados. Em los acarició a los dos, sacando su lado tierno y protector, ya que se había preocupado al verlos tan solitarios y tristes.

-¿Están bien?

Ambos niños asintieron.

-Emily, no sabía que eras la novia de Jamie -dijo Paige con suma inocencia.

Ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza al instante, Jamie se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No somos novios -le aclaró Em, riendo nerviosamente.

-Niños, ¿ustedes han visto a Sophie, verdad? -preguntó Jamie, cambiando de tema.

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada como si se consultaran el uno al otro. Luego, Paige decidió hablar.

-Ella ha estado aquí -les dijo en voz baja-. Nos contó todo lo que está pasando.

-Sí -afirmó su hermano-, y nosotros tenemos un plan para ayudarla.

Los mayores escucharon atentamente a los niños.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de los Dientes, las haditas estaban todas juntas concentradas en un escondite, temblando de miedo frente a las pesadillas que deambulaban cerca. Sabían que su reina ya no estaba más, y que no les quedaba mucho a ellas... No podían volar, porque si al menos hubieran podido hacer eso, habrían luchado hasta lo último para cuidar los dientes que por siglos habían recolectado. La pesadumbre y el miedo las abrumaba terriblemente... Y quién sabía qué podía pasar a continuación.

Baby Tooth, la única hadita que se diferenciaba de las demás, tomó coraje y salió de su escondite. Pero entonces descubrió que no había ninguna pesadilla a la vista. Casi quiso avisarles a sus hermanas que todo estaba bien, pero decidió no hacerlo porque podría ser una trampa y no quería ponerlas en peligro. Inconscientemente, batió sus alas y... _empezó a volar._

Un momento... ¿estaba volando? _¿Estaba volando?_

Y eso que veía a lo lejos... ¿eran huevos?

 _¿Huevos en el Palacio de los Dientes?_

El corazoncito de Baby Tooth latió con fuerza, lleno de esperanza. Algo estaba pasando. ¡Tal vez Tooth había regresado! Pero se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor...

Una pesadilla se abalanzó sobre ella y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un rayo de arena dorada la atravesó. Baby Tooth, luego de reponerse del susto, buscó con su mirada a su salvador, y chilló de alegría al descubrir quién era.

* * *

En el Polo Norte, los yetis miraban desesperados los restos de arena negra allí donde los cinco guardianes habían desaparecido. Habían querido defenderlos, pero fue imposible ya que ellos mismos se habían entregado. Y luego un torbellino de arena negra destruyó todo, todo lo que había en el taller. Pocas cosas lograron proteger, y observaron con angustia cómo el globo de luces se apagaba completamente, muerto como todas sus esperanzas. Ahora ya no quedaba nada. Pitch se había ido, más feliz que nunca, sin hacer nada más que reír.

Uno de los yetis estaba recogiendo los pedazos de los juguetes destruidos que con tanto esfuerzo había fabricado ese año. Tal vez ya no fueran más que trozos inútiles, sin posibilidad de reparación... pero eran importantes para él. Un trabajo hecho sin esperar nada a cambio, con todo el amor hacia los niños que pudieran recibirlo, había sido pisoteado sin piedad. El yeti sostuvo en sus manos un robot de juguete hecho trizas y... se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Otros yetis se acercaron a él y trataron de consolarlo, pero nada podía... Nada ni nadie podía reparar aquel daño.

Los yetis que estaban un poco más lejos advirtieron la llegada de algo. Todos se prepararon para defender lo último que quedaba del Taller. Sacaron armas, se cubrieron unos a otros, a lo poco que quedaba...

...y escucharon chillidos. Muy conocidos, por cierto.

De pronto, de cada rincón salió un huevo, con los brazos en alto para indicarles que no había ningún peligro, y miles de hadas revolotearon en espirales perfectos, alrededor de los yetis. El Taller en ruinas se llenó de aquellos seres que tenían sus fuerzas intactas, listas para luchar contra lo que fuera. Incluso los elfos parecían impresionados por aquello.

El yeti que lloraba se detuvo a ver los huevos y las hadas saludando a sus compañeros. ¡Incluso había algunos sueños! Ahí estaban, todos juntos... ¡Todos juntos! Y sin embargo, aún tenía ganas de llorar...

-Por favor, no llores...

El yeti se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Creyó que no la oiría otra vez...

-Tenemos mucho que hacer aún.

Entonces todos vieron cómo el globo de luces volvía a la vida...

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

Pitch estaba sobre uno de los edificios más altos de una ciudad, viendo todo a su alrededor consumido en la oscuridad. Ni una sola estrella alumbraba la ahora noche eterna... Arena negra cubría el cielo completo sin dejar pasar la luz. Y por supuesto que no era eso lo que le molestaba. No, lo que lo sacó de quicio fue algo distinto.

Había visto un sueño de arena dorada revoloteando entre las calles.

 _¡UN MALDITO SUEÑO!_

Cuando las pesadillas se lanzaron en su búsqueda, desapareció. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

-¡Sanderson está muerto! -exclamó hacia sus temores y pesadillas-. Al igual que el resto de esos fenómenos. ¡No quiero ver ni un solo sueño más! ¡Nada!

Las pesadillas patinaron sobre el edificio, lejos de él, siguiendo sus órdenes. Pitch gruñó y bajó la mirada solo un momento. Y entonces vio una pequeña flor colorida sobre su pie.

-¿Qué es esto?

La pisoteó con fuerza y la ignoró. Nada podía interrumpir ni arruinar aquella victoria tan fácil que había obtenido... Gracias a la pequeña consentida de los Guardianes. En verdad, había sido tan fácil... Había engañado a esa tonta chica primero, después a los demás. Y todos le habían creído, sencillamente por la debilidad del amor. Qué patéticos. Él jamás se habría dejado engañar así...

* * *

-Okey, esto es lo que tenemos -dijo Jamie, sentado junto al escritorio del cuarto de los niños, frente a la computadora-. ¿Creen que funcione?

-¡Tiene que funcionar! -exclamó Emily golpeando su puño contra el escritorio-. Estamos en la época de las redes sociales y el internet, esta es la magia que necesitamos.

Jamie había llamado por teléfono a su amigo, Monty, quien era experto en informática y un gran hacker, para que los ayudara en su pequeña misión. La idea era hacer una publicación a nivel global que contara la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo. No estaban seguros de que funcionara mucho, pero era la única forma de llegar a todos en poco tiempo. Además, Paige y Joey anteriormente se habían encargado de contarles a sus amigos sobre los Guardianes, y todos creían.

-¿Has visto el cielo allá afuera? -cuestionó Jamie-. Nadie quiere notarlo porque todos están encerrados en sus casas, pero es como si la noche no tuviera fin.

-Están encerrados en sus casas porque tienen miedo.

-Como nuestros padres -dijo Paige, seria y hablando como si fuera una adulta-. Hace tiempo que papá y mamá tienen pesadillas, y entonces nos prohibieron salir, no nos dejan jugar, no nos dejan nombrar...

-...a los Guardianes -continuó Joey-. Dicen que ellos son los malos.

-¿Y sus compañeros de la escuela? -preguntó Em.

-Les pasa lo mismo, a todos los niños se nos prohibió hacer cosas que antes hacíamos -explicó la pequeña con su dulce vocecita.

Emily volvió a golpear el escritorio con su puño, esta vez aplastando los dedos de Jamie, quien gritó del dolor, sin embargo ella no se inmutó.

-¡Son los padres! -exclamó la chica, mirando a los demás con los ojos bien abiertos-. El Coco no centró su atención en los niños, ni en los Guardianes... ¡Atacó y usó a todos los padres del mundo!

Jamie asintió, reponiéndose del dolor de su mano.

-Los adultos son los que controlan el mundo, lo que sus hijos pueden o no hacer... Tiene sentido.

-Además, las pesadillas de los adultos son mucho más fuertes -continuó Em-. Están cargadas de cosas más allá de la inocencia. Por eso tienen miedo, temen lo que pueda pasar con su hijos.

-Eso explica también por qué los que no tenemos hijos no soñamos nada -agregó Jamie.

-Pero entonces -replicó Paige-, aunque podamos reunir la suficiente cantidad de niños que crean, no podemos hacer nada con nuestros padres. Ellos no van a creernos.

Jamie y Emily intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-No importa -dijo Emily-. Tenemos que hacer algo. Que ustedes les hayan contado a todos sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela sobre los Guardianes ayudó mucho.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos -afirmó Jamie-. Lo que no entiendo es qué es lo que Sophie quiere hacer.

-No nos explicó todo -confesó Paige, encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto escucharon un leve golpecito en la ventana. Jamie se levantó y, con cuidado, corrió la pesada cortina, quién sabía qué podía haber del otro lado...

-¿Baby Tooth?

Los cuatro se llenaron de emoción al ver al hada, la cual entró apenas se lo permitieron, chillando sin parar y volando de un lado al otro.

-¡Baby Tooth, dinos qué pasa! -suplicó Jamie-. ¿Dónde está Sophie?

El hada le respondió, pero ninguno la entendía bien. Emily, que la miraba fijamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de pronto alzó sus cejas.

-¡Lo tengo!

Le sacó una foto con su celular y la agregó a la página web que estaban preparando. Jamie la miró, espantado.

-¿Qué haces? No podemos poner una foto de Baby Tooth...

Emily continuó.

-Sólo los que crean podrán verla.

Y esas mismas palabras escribió arriba de la foto.

* * *

Las noticias que recibió Pitch de parte de sus pesadillas no le gustaron nada. No sólo habían visto un sueño, sino que algo o _alguien_ había transformado a una de las pesadillas en otro sueño dorado y varias habían desaparecido.

Okey, tenía que contar hasta diez. Esta vez se había asegurado de que nada arruinaría sus planes, ¿por qué no podía pasar ni cinco minutos tranq...?

Entonces sintió un estruendo y ahí, justo frente a él, se abrió un portal. No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando miles de hadas fueron expulsadas del portal a toda velocidad, así como huevos, elfos, yetis y sueños de arena dorada. Todos se lanzaron contra las pesadillas, y parecían más furiosos y fuertes que la última batalla que habían tenido. Ninguno lo atacó a él, que empezó a lanzar órdenes hacia su ejército para que contraatacara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con los Guardianes muertos, esos malditos seres no deberían estar luchando... Alguien los estaba liderando... El portal aún no se cerraba.

-¡No se detengan!

Cuando escuchó esa enérgica voz femenina, supo que no se trataba de ningún guardián. Con un gruñido, se giró, formando una guadaña de arena negra en sus manos. Ahí estaba. Sin dudas. La tonta niñita consentida de los Guardianes. Sophie Bennett.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios tienen los Bennett?! -fue lo primero que gritó Pitch.

La chica sonrió con amargura. Llevaba un raro vestido de los colores de las hadas de Tooth, una espada -que reconoció, era de North- colgando de un cinturón, los boomerangs de Bunny y un látigo de arena dorada enroscado en su pálido brazo al descubierto. Además estaba descalza y llevaba un collar con un pequeño copo de nieve como colgante. ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? Parecía... parecía una combinación de los cinco en una sola persona. _¡Qué horrible!,_ pensó Pitch. Lo último que quería era ver a alguien que le recordara a sus antiguos rivales...

Sophie recordó cómo había conseguido aquellas cosas que llevaba ahora...

 _Cuando sus lágrimas se detuvieron, después de leer la carta de Bunny, los huevos le recordaron a Soph que había una caja para ella. Esa caja que habían dejado en la cama del conejo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podría tener dentro, por fuera parecía una caja cualquiera, de un tamaño bastante grande. Cuando la abrió, lo primero que vio fue una pequeña tarjeta. "Feliz cumpleaños, Sophie, te deseamos con cariño, Los Cinco". ¡Eran regalos! Los primeros que recibía por su cumpleaños..._

 _Al principio no le pareció raro encontrar un vestido, que supo que era de parte de Tooth por los colores tornasolados. Le parecía muy bonito, al igual que el colgante de copo de nieve. Pero entonces se topó con los boomerangs que Bunny siempre llevaba consigo, y con el látigo de arena dorada... y con la pesada espada... ¿Una espada? North nunca le había dejado acercarse a sus espadas porque tenía miedo de que se lastimara, a lo que Bunny siempre replicaba diciendo: "ella es lo suficientemente fuerte, compañero"._

 _Entonces comprendió... que no eran simples regalos. Eran las armas que debía usar para defenderse._

 _Pero ella no quería defenderse, ni protegerse. Ella quería vengar a sus Guardianes._

 _Y eso era justamente lo que haría._

-¿No te había dejado en claro que si no abandonabas tu fe por esos tontos, me iba a deshacer de ellos? -le dijo Pitch, acercándose a ella.

-Tú no cumpliste con tu parte del trato -replicó Soph-. Sabía que no lo harías. Por eso quise que pensaras que había renunciado a ellos. Estamos a mano.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Hmm, no eres tan tonta como pensaba -admitió-. Pero aunque tus guardianes te hayan dado todos esos juguetitos, estoy seguro de que no sabes ni cómo manejarlos.

Sophie retrocedió tan pronto como pudo cuando varias pesadillas se abalanzaron encima de ella, una la embistió y la hizo tambalearse, pero la segunda se convirtió en un sueño cuando rozó sus manos, y las demás se desintegraron cuando desenfundó la espada de North y las destruyó de un solo golpe. Los yetis corrieron a defenderla, pero ella les hizo una seña para que continuaran atacando. Mientras, Pitch no podía creer que en verdad esa mocosa supiera usar una espada y los boomerangs, ¡esa chica no sólo era un obstáculo, sino que también era una gran guerrera! Comprendió que era culpa de Bunnymund, quien seguramente le había enseñado mucho más que colorear huevos en todos esos años. Maldito conejo intergaláctico.

No le quedaba otra opción. Él mismo tenía que deshacerse de ella. Sophie era lo último que quedaba de los Guardianes. La batalla a su alrededor le estaba demostrando que estaban en desventaja.

Cualquiera que pasara por ahí no vería que encima de un enorme edificio había todo un caos de arena negra, dorada, yetis, hadas, elfos y huevos guerreros.

-¡Niña! -La llamó él. Sophie apenas pudo evitar el roce de la guadaña de Pitch.- ¡Es inútil que intentes reparar el daño que ya has hecho!

Ella no se detuvo. Debían destruir a todas las pesadillas de Pitch, en lo posible, y no estaba en sus planes prestarle atención a él.

-¡Por tu culpa quienes tanto amas desaparecieron! -siguió gritándole él, que intentaba acercarse a sus espaldas para herirla definitivamente-. Mejor dicho, han muerto. ¡Murieron los cinco por tu culpa! ¡El mundo perdió la luz por tu culpa!

Sophie intentó no oír esas palabras, o que la afectaran de algún modo. Sabía que tenía la culpa, pero sentirse débil no era una buena idea en ese momento. Recordó todos esos días en los que ese oscuro espíritu se había encargado de asustarla hasta casi hacerla llegar a la locura, pensó en la mentira que había armado, engañando a los Guardianes para que renunciaran... y cada vez se iba enojando más.

-¿Y sabes qué fue lo más divertido? -continuó Pitch-. Verlos con esas expresiones llenas de sufrimiento, de miedo, al pensar que estabas en peligro... Y no les importó que para salvar a su niñita debían abandonarlo todo... Se dejaron engañar porque los cegaba su amor por ti. ¡Es lo más patético que he visto en milenios!

Sophie apretó sus párpados y contuvo un sollozo. Ya era demasiado.

-¿Acaso no fue lo mismo que tú hiciste por tu hija cuando los temores te engañaron? -preguntó en voz alta y clara.

Pitch se quedó de piedra. _¿Cómo?_

-¡Hadas! -exclamó Sophie-. ¡Ahora!

Se abrió otro portal y la mitad de las hadas desaparecieron en él. Algunas pesadillas intentaron seguirlas, pero Soph las destruyó con un solo boomerang. Pitch le agarró el brazo derecho con fuerza y forcejeó con ella.

-¿Qué sabes tú, mocosa, de mí? -cuestionó con los dientes apretados-. ¿A dónde van esas malditas hadas?

Ella siguió forcejeando hasta que consiguió librarse del agarre de su brazo. La verdad era que sí, ella conocía a Pitch desde pequeña. Los Guardianes habían creído lograr ocultarle la existencia del Rey de las Pesadillas, para protegerla, pero Sophie había escuchado sobre él cuando era niña. Lo conocía, conocía su historia, el por qué hacía lo que hacía. Por eso lo había dibujado aquella vez en la clase de arte. Por eso lo había reconocido al verlo en sus sueños. Sophie ignoraba pocas cosas, el problema era que los demás creían que ella no sabía nada.

-Lo suficiente -le respondió, alejándose de él-. Ahora, si piensas que ellos fueron patéticos, no sé qué puedes pensar de ti mismo.

Él miró a otro lado y Sophie sintió que algo le estaba pasando, parecía bloqueado internamente, sin capacidad de reaccionar. Su atención se centró en el portal que usaron las hadas, el cual aún no se cerraba por completo. Los yetis y huevos habían detenido a la mayoría de las pesadillas, y las demás no lograron entrar en el portal que definitivamente se cerró. Querían saber a dónde se habían ido las hadas... Y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Aprovechando el bloqueo de Pitch, Sophie corrió hacia los yetis para conseguir una nueva esfera de nieve, esquivando pesadillas en el camino. Tan pronto como pudo, abrió un nuevo portal y les indicó a los demás que la siguieran. Pitch reaccionó al ver que se estaban "escapando".

-¡Síganlos!

Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina al pasar por un portal. La primera vez había sido por accidente, cuando tenía dos añitos y había encontrado a tres de los Guardianes dormidos en el cuarto de Jamie. En ese momento no tenía conciencia de que había abierto un portal y viajado a otro sitio tan lejano a su casa. Había aparecido en la Madriguera, y apenas podía recordar el momento en el que vio cómo los Guardianes corrían hacia ella con armas listas para atacarla... hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era sólo una niña. Sin dudas, ese había sido un hecho que había marcado su destino, su vida. ¿A dónde estaría en ese momento... quién sería ahora si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño accidente con una esfera de nieve?

Esta vez, había agitado la esfera con energía y antes de indicarle un destino preciso, le había susurrado: "a donde tenga que ser".

Cayó rodando junto con los demás, tratando de reponerse del repentino mareo vio que se encontraban en el Taller. Otra vez. Con tristeza miró por un segundo el lugar donde los cinco guardianes habían desaparecido.

Como las pesadillas los habían seguido, cayeron encima de ellos. Sophie usó el látigo de arena dorada para detener algunas a tiempo. Cuando Pitch llegó y el portal se cerró tras él, se dio cuenta de que las hadas no estaban ahí. La chica las había enviado a otro sitio.

-¡¿Dónde están las ha...?!

No pudo terminar de decir nada cuando su vista se posó en el globo. Gradualmente, se estaba llenando de luces. ¡El globo estaba recobrando la vida y la luz! Sophie y los demás celebraron el éxito que estaban teniendo, mientras que Pitch quería arrancarse el cabello.

Y aún faltaba el toque final...

* * *

Baby Tooth, después de despedirse de Jamie, Emily y los niños, volvió junto con sus hermanas y las guió a través del portal. Todas las hadas estaban en lo que quedaba del Palacio de los Dientes, listas para entrar en acción. Cada una de ellas buscó una cajita dorada de dientes, eran cajitas que habían sido bien guardadas y atesoradas, pues eran _viejas_. Y entonces ocurrió...

* * *

Cinco gritos distintos -o mejor dicho cuatro- se hicieron oír en la oscuridad. Estaban cayendo, sin saber a dónde. Sin conocer el destino que los esperaba. Al percibir la cercanía entre ellos, quisieron sujetarse, pero la velocidad con la que descendían no se los permitió.

Bunny sintió el suelo bajo su cuerpo, la caída fue dolorosa, diferente al viaje a través de sus túneles. Un momento... ¿podía sentir dolor todavía? Intentó distinguir en la oscuridad las figuras de sus compañeros. Podía escuchar que se quejaban también por el choque.

-Tooth -fue lo primero que murmuró. Creyó distinguir al hada cerca de él y la tocó. No recordaba que fuera tan grande-. ¿Estás bien?

Entonces quien estaba a su lado se volteó.

-No soy Tooth, soy North -aclaró su compañero con acento ruso.

Bunny apartó su pata inmediatamente y agradeció que no se viera en la oscuridad su expresión de horror y vergüenza.

-Bunny, ¿dónde estás? -Esa sí era Tooth, se la oía un poco más lejos.

El conejo se enderezó lentamente y logró percibir la silueta del hada gracias a la luz de Sandy. Allí estaba también Jack, tirado al lado suyo. Se miró a sí mismo. Volvía a tener su tamaño normal.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Jack, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por moverse de algún modo. De pronto, levantó su cabeza, alarmado-. ¿Estamos en el infierno? North, ¿podemos ir al infierno?

El mencionado logró sentarse y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-No lo sé, Jack.

-Ya estamos en el infierno si vas a empezar a preguntar idioteces -soltó Bunny.

-¡Bunny! -le llamó la atención Tooth, que por fin logró acercarse a él.

-Entonces dime dónde estamos, canguro -lo retó Jack, de brazos cruzados.

-¿No deberíamos haber desaparecido? -sugirió Tooth-. Eso fue lo que acordamos. Si renunciamos a nuestras vidas, deberíamos desaparecer.

Sandy formó figuras sobre su cabeza y North asintió, de acuerdo con su compañero.

-Sandy tiene razón, todos hicimos un juramento -dijo, agrandando sus ojos-. Y no podemos renunciar a lo que prometimos.

Jack se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -cuestionó el chico-. ¿Vamos a vivir? ¿O Manny nos matará por romper nuestra promesa?

-Dudo que lo haga, paleta de hielo -replicó el pooka.

-Cállate, walabi.

Aster iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Tooth lo detuvo a tiempo. North se volvió hacia ellos dos.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Desde cuándo están enamorados? -preguntó el Guardián del Asombro.

-Sí, yo creía que eras asexual, canguro -comentó Jack, que buscaba donde sostenerse y recordó que no tenía su cayado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Aster logró librarse de Tooth y empezó a correr a Jack por todo el lugar, el chico peliblanco estaba en desventaja sin su cayado y también porque no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, lejos de Sandy. Mientras tanto, North seguía mirando a Tooth como esperando una respuesta, al parecer ignoraba que los otros dos se estaban matando. Ella sonrió, sonrojada.

-Nos dimos cuenta hace poco tiempo -confesó a North y Sandy-. Por eso no les dijimos nada, todo pasó tan rápido...

North y Sandy se miraron y Tooth se puso nerviosa, como si en verdad necesitara la aprobación de sus dos compañeros. De pronto, North volvió a mirarla y largó una carcajada, y Sandy, lleno de alegría también, formó corazones de arena dorada. Tooth estaba sorprendida por esa buena reacción.

-¿En serio están de acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó North-. Somos más que un equipo, somos una familia. ¿Cómo no vamos a estar felices por ustedes? Claro que... la verdad es que podrían haberse dado cuenta antes, ¿no?

Sandy asintió con energía y Tooth bajó la mirada, aunque se sentía muy feliz.

-Hace siglos, diría yo -dijo Jack, que había logrado escapar de Bunny.

North lo miró.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Jack?

-Obviamente, Bunny es mi mejor amigo, me cuenta todoooo -dijo con evidente sarcasmo-. Okey, en realidad, me enteré sin quererlo, y fue espantoso -confesó.

Bunny ya no le prestaba atención a Jack, el conejo parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-No estamos tan lejos del "infierno", después de todo -murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bunny? -preguntó North.

-¿No recuerdas este sitio, compañero? Estamos en el centro de la Tierra.

La oscuridad seguía envolviéndolos, pero poniendo un poco más de atención pudieron ver que se encontraban en una especie de túnel sin final.

-¿Y cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Pitch nos envió? -preguntó Jack.

-No, él no debe tener ni idea de que aún estamos vivos.

-¡Bunny, esto es lo tuyo! Tienes que sacarnos de aquí.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? -continuó Jack-. Si regresamos, pondremos a Sophie en peligro. Y no tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando allá arriba.

-Tienes razón, copito de nieve -dijo Bunny, cruzado de brazos, con suma seriedad a pesar del apodo.

-Pues vamos a detener a Pitch -dijo Tooth, poniéndose seria y autoritaria-. No podemos cumplir con su trato, tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí a esperar a que haga lo que quiera. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos...

-Y patas -agregó Jack, refiriéndose a Bunny, quien lo fulminó con su mirada verde.

-Bien dicho, Tooth -aceptó North-. Bunny, sácanos de aquí.

* * *

Sophie sintió que tiraban de su brazo izquierdo, y por puro instinto, su mano derecha apretó la empuñadura de la espada y descargó un golpe sobre su adversario, pero fue detenido por la guadaña de arena negra. Pitch tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande para lograr desarmarla, en verdad era fuerte la rubia de ojos verdes. Cuando logró quitarle la espada y patearla lejos de ella, Sophie sacó resistencia desde lo más profundo y le dio un puñetazo para alejarlo. Él la tomó del cuello, apretando su garganta.

-Termina con esto, niña -la amenazó-. Te di la oportunidad de hacer tu vida y no involucrarte nunca más en esto.

-Pero no puedo no involucrarme -trató de decir ella, casi sin voz-. Tú... me arrancaste el corazón cinco veces cuando los heriste a ellos -dijo al borde del llanto, pero conteniéndolo lo suficiente.

-Pues deja de intentar destruirme, porque nunca lo lograrás. No importa cuántas luces tenga el mundo, sin los Guardianes, no puedes hacer nada.

-Yo no quiero destruirte -confesó ella, cada vez con menos aire circulando por su garganta. Pitch la soltó de repente, y ella no contraatacó, sólo se llevó las manos al cuello-. No podría hacerlo. No existe la luz sin la oscuridad. Tú eres necesario.

Él se enfureció más aún.

-¡No vas a lograr convencerme con tus bonitas palabras, niña! -gritó con desprecio-. Ya muchos lo intentaron.

Sophie esbozó una sonrisa que reflejaba pena.

-Tienes razón -admitió, mirándolo a los ojos-. Sólo tus temores pueden manipularte.

Y dicho esto, corrió a buscar la espada. Pitch en serio se había quedado petrificado esta vez. No se movió, pero sus pesadillas sí. Empezaron a agruparse, las últimas que quedaban, formando una gran mancha negra que amenazaba con asestarle un golpe final a la chica, que las ignoraba mientras trataba de ayudar a un yeti herido. Las luces seguían aumentando a una velocidad impresionante, incluso empezaban a haber más de las que había normalmente. Y Pitch no podía dejar de pensar en aquella frase. _Sólo tus temores pueden manipularte._

 _¿Manipularlo? ¿Manipularlo a él? No, eso no era cierto. ¿O sí?_ Miró el globo, miró a Sophie que gritaba por ayuda con el yeti, miró a sus pesadillas, a todas esas oscuras sombras y temores... A esa horrible arena negra que se acercaba a la chica lentamente...

Y se dio cuenta de que estaba harto.

Sophie se tranquilizó un poco más cuando pudo comprobar que el yeti estaba bien y listo para continuar, sin embargo no esperó sentir un empujón descomunal que la envió lejos de su sitio. Al alzar la vista, sus ojos captaron el preciso momento en el que todas las pesadillas se descargaban en el lugar donde segundos atrás estaba ella. Quien fuera que la había empujado, la había salvado...

-¡YA BASTA!

Entonces no pudo creer cuando vio que el mismo Rey de las Pesadillas estaba... ¿luchando contra sus pesadillas? O al menos tratando de detenerlas... Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

No pudo ver cuando el globo comenzó a colapsar de tanta luz...

* * *

-¡Mamá y papá están en casa! -exclamó Paige cuando oyeron que alguien había llegado.

-La niñera les dirá sobre nosotros -le dijo Emily a Jamie-. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Jamie asintió y los niños les señalaron la ventana. No podían salir por otro sitio, así que corrieron y la abrieron, mientras afuera del cuarto se escuchaba una discusión entre la niñera y los padres recién llegados... Si los encontraban, estarían muertos...

Jamie salió, pero Em dudó unos segundos y se quedó justo a tiempo para ver entrar a los padres de los niños. Se veían totalmente furiosos y preocupados.

-Es una chica... -dijo el padre.

-¡Sal inmediatamente de mi casa! -gritó la madre acercándose a Em.

Los mellizos corrieron hacia sus padres.

-¡Mamá, Emily no es mala! ¡Ella intenta ayudarnos!

-¡Por favor, mamá!

-¡Emily! -La mencionada sintió cómo la abrazaban desde atrás, era Jamie, que había regresado por la ventana-. Señor, señora, yo soy el responsable de esto.

-¡Jamie Bennett! -lo reconoció la madre de los pequeños-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Quién les dio el permiso de acercarse a mis hijos? -los interrogó con severidad.

-Ellos sólo intentan ayudar a salvar el mundo -dijo inocentemente Joey.

-Joey, no es momento para esas tonterías -dijo la mujer-. Voy a llamar a la policía.

El corazón de Emily latía muy rápido y Jamie podía sentirlo porque seguía abrazándola de un modo protector, no iba a permitir que ella saliera perjudicada en aquello. Paige le sacó el celular a la chica y se lo mostró a su madre, tenía abierta la página donde estaba la foto de Baby Tooth.

-¿Lo ves, mamá? Ellos son reales, y tenemos que ayudarlos -trató de convencerla.

-Hija, esa es una foto en blanco -dijo la mujer-. Ya basta, esto se acabó.

-Pero cariño, ¿acaso no ves el hada? -preguntó, sorprendido, el padre de los niños.

Entonces los padres se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo nada.

-Pero hay un hada en esa foto.

-No hay nada...

Y ambos adultos, de repente, sufrieron como un clic... Algo dentro de ellos brotó. Los otros no podían notarlo, sólo veían que los padres estaban como en shock, como si delante de sus ojos se mostrara, de repente, el más grande de los secretos...

Y dos luces más se sumaron al globo que, en el Taller del Polo Norte, era testigo del desastre que había a su alrededor. Todas las luces que se iban sumando y sobrecargaban el globo, eran de los adultos que estaban volviendo a creer... En el Palacio de los Dientes, las haditas estaban llevando a cabo su tarea a la perfección, despertando las memorias de todos los padres.

En cada rincón del mundo, la fuerza de los recuerdos traía consigo la inocencia guardada en lo más profundo de las almas. Porque todos hemos tenido alguna vez ese corazón inocente que lo cree todo, aun cuando las cosas parecen perdidas.

* * *

-¡SOPHIE!

La aludida apenas pudo responder. Sentía un dolor inmenso y su voz se negaba a salir. Lo único que quería era gritar para que pudieran encontrarla aquellos que la buscaban, pero no podía respirar. Le dio mucha angustia y desesperación, ¡reconocía perfectamente las voces de quienes la llamaban! Y quería ir corriendo a su encuentro, a refugiarse con ellos, a verlos... después de tanto tiempo. Su mirada se posó en los enormes escombros que habían caído sobre ella, aplastándole el pecho, ocultándola de la vista. Así no podían encontrarla, pero tampoco podía moverse, los restos de la estructura interna del Taller eran muy pesados sobre ella. El globo había generado una explosión que había hecho volar todo.

-¡Sophie!

Jack no se había preocupado ni siquiera en recuperar su cayado, estaba corriendo por todas partes después de enterarse gracias a los yetis que Sophie había estado ahí, luchando por ellos. Bunny hacía lo mismo, buscándola con desesperación, tratando de percibir algo que pudiera decirle dónde estaba.

Al llegar se habían lanzado sobre Pitch, que no parecía sorprendido de verlos, y que luego de decir algo como "esto se acabó", "hagan lo que quieran", "no habrá una próxima vez", se había esfumado, sin compañía alguna. De hecho, no encontraron ninguna pesadilla, solo el desastre que la pelea había dejado atrás. No tuvieron tiempo para pensar en todo eso cuando los yetis les informaron que habían perdido de vista a Sophie, quien había luchado con ellos. Los Guardianes se volvieron locos. ¡La chica se había involucrado totalmente en el peligro!

-¡Sophie, por favor!

Todos estaban buscándola sin descanso entre los escombros. Soph, que no tenía aire ni para sollozar, ya estaba terminando de asfixiarse. Antes de perder la conciencia, vio a una mujer desconocida delante de ella.

Entre los gritos de los demás, Bunny pudo distinguir dos palabras pronunciadas con poco aliento, con una voz tan apagada que nadie más podría haber escuchado:

-Aquí estoy...

El conejo corrió entonces hasta el origen de esa voz quebrada. Levantó un par de vigas gigantes que habían caído, al borde de la locura, y la encontró...

-¡SOPHIE!

Ahí estaba su pequeña, que había sido aplastada por las vigas. Bunny la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó rápidamente de ahí. Los demás volaron y corrieron, presas del pánico, para encontrarse con lo peor que podían esperar. Pudieron comprender sin preguntas lo que pasaba, sólo hacía falta ver a Bunny llorando como nunca antes, sin soltar a la chica entre sus brazos. Jack, que no quería creer lo que sucedía, cayó de rodillas, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Tooth revoloteó hacia ellos y con mucha delicadeza, revisó a Sophie.

-Tooth... -Jack la llamó, esperando que ella hiciera algo, como si pudiera.

Pero cuando el hada lo miró, supo que no había nada por hacer. Aster seguía sin soltarla, con las orejas pegadas a su cabeza, en medio del dolor, le susurraba palabras llenas de ternura, de remordimiento.

-Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento tanto...

Tooth lo abrazó de los hombros y lloró también. Los otros se acercaron a ellos y cerraron el abrazo. No era ese el reencuentro que esperaban, pero era lo único que tenían, y se aferraron a ello hasta que se cansaron de llorar.

Jack desvió un poco su atención cuando notó que alguien había pasado cerca de ellos. Alarmado, se apartó de los demás creyendo que podía tratarse de Pitch que había vuelto, pero entonces reconoció al espíritu que se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Iris?

El espíritu de la primavera lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego se desvaneció.

-Bunny... -murmuró Tooth, que sujetó la muñeca de Sophie entre sus dedos. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, y un atisbo de emoción-. Bunny, creo que...

El conejo levantó apenas la vista, atónito.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que... está viva -repitió el hada.

Y entonces Bunny sintió dos delgados brazos rodeando su cuello y un rostro hundiéndose en el pelaje de su pecho.

-Bunny...

Casi se moría él ahora. Aster la apartó un poco de sí para mirarla a los ojos y todo su dolor se fue cuando lo hizo. Soph estaba sonriendo.

-¡Mi pequeña sabandija! -exclamó con suma ternura el conejo.

-¡Sophie! -dijo Tooth.

-¡Shostakovich! -gritó North, lleno de regocijo, aunque nadie lo entendió.

Sophie creyó que ya no iba a soportar tantas emociones juntas. Volvió a abrazar a su Guardián favorito con fuerza, en medio del llanto, y se sintió en su hogar otra vez, como si hubiera estado perdida por años lejos de casa y hubiera encontrado el camino de regreso, uno muy intrincado y pedregoso, pero el camino correcto a fin de cuentas.

-Nunca voy a volver a dejarte sola, mi pequeña -le prometió Bunnymund, con su voz calma y baja, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

-Yo tampoco -dijo ella a su vez, apretando los párpados.

Luego cayó en los brazos de Tooth, que la llenó de besos en las mejillas y le secó las lágrimas, y North se la arrebató para abrazarla también, con mucha delicadeza por cierto. Luego Sophie se acercó a Sandy y sintió que ese fue el abrazo más tierno de todos, ya que como él no podía decirle con palabras cuánto la había extrañado y cuánto se había preocupado por ella, se lo demostró de la forma en que podía. Entonces miró a Jack, y su corazón dio un brinco, el mismo que ella dio para abrazarlo, porque él se había quedado petrificado, sin poder moverse. Sintió ese frío tan natural en él, y Jack sintió la calidez de ella envolviéndolo. ¿Cómo alguien tan frágil podía tener esa calidez tan especial que a él le faltaba? Quería decirle tanto... Y si no hubiera sido por Bunny, que le lanzó una mirada asesina de padre celoso a Jack, ellos no se habrían separado por un buen rato. Los seis formaron un abrazo grupal al que luego se le sumaron algunos yetis, hadas y elfos. También algunos huevos. Soph supo que en ninguna parte, bajo ninguna circunstancia, encontraría tanto amor como allí, rodeada de esos seres.

La oscuridad que cubría la luz de la Luna se había ido, y MiM sonrió al ver a sus Guardianes tan felices. Se lo merecían, después de todo.

Sophie abrió un ojo al sentir la luz de la Luna sobre su rostro. Esperó unos segundos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla y sin soltar a los que la abrazaban. Sabía que Manny los estaba mirando. Entonces escuchó su suave y serena voz:

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña. Espero que te guste tu regalo._


	17. La luz que sobresale en la oscuridad

**Dedicado a : _LobaMayor1810 (Loba-san), Renesmee123, bluefrosty27, Moon_ y a todos los que comentaron, pusieron favorito y siguieron esta historia. Gracias de todo corazón.**

 **Disc. Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.**

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _ **La luz que sobresale en la oscuridad**_

* * *

" _Sólo quien ha conocido la tristeza puede reconocer la felicidad. Alguien que es feliz no sabría de la alegría de vivir más de lo que lo haría un maniquí, que sólo la aparenta._

 _La luz no brilla cuando todo está iluminado, ella sobresale en la oscuridad"._

 _ **Erich Maria Remarque**_

* * *

Pasó un tiempo en el que todo, poco a poco, comenzó a volver a la normalidad. Afortunadamente, en ocasiones como aquella, lo normal era algo bueno. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Jack, que estaba sentado en un tejado, girando en sus manos su cayado con nerviosismo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Soy un idiota -murmuró-. ¿Cuántos días más...?

De pronto sintió un pinchazo en su mejilla izquierda y saltó del susto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sólo era Baby Tooth, que lo miraba con los bracitos cruzados.

-¡Baby Tooth! ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

El hada le reprochó algo con un tono muy acusador. Jack suspiró. No tenía idea de cómo, después de siglos, había terminado recibiendo los regaños de un hada, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Ella era una gran compañía y confidente.

-Sé que debería hacerlo, pero no sé... Bunny va a matarme.

Baby Tooth arqueó una ceja.

-¡Sabes que es así! Desde que Sophie y él viven juntos en la Madriguera, cada vez que voy a verla me mira como si quisiera sacarme los ojos y hacer un puré con ellos.

Baby Tooth seguía mirándolo del mismo modo. Jack continuó explicando:

-Ya pasó casi una semana, y no he podido hablar bien con ella -El chico bajó la mirada.- Creo que nunca podré hacerlo.

-¿Hablar de qué?

El salto que dio Jack al escuchar esa voz podría haber sido mortal de no ser por su cayado. Lo peor era que había gritado por el susto. La risa de Sophie dio vueltas en su cabeza. Ella había trepado el árbol que llegaba hasta el tejado de la casita donde se encontraban. Baby Tooth también parecía divertida por la reacción del chico al ver a la rubia. Jack frunció el ceño, fulminando con la mirada a ambas.

-Así que soy muy gracioso, ¿no?

Baby Tooth y Soph se miraron un segundo y volvieron a reír con mucha energía.

-Disculpa, pensé que hablaba con el guardián de la Diversión -se excusó ella, remarcando la última palabra.

Jack aceptó que tenía razón, pero no del todo. Sophie no pudo contenerse y corrió a darle un abrazo con la capacidad de romper huesos.

-Me alegra que todo esté bien otra vez -murmuró contra su oído, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del contacto con él.

Jack le devolvió el abrazo lentamente, al principio porque se estaba quedando sin aire, pero luego porque en verdad había extrañado abrazarla. Apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella, apreció el camino de flores que había detrás de la chica y recordó a Iris.

Sophie se apartó un momento y Jack vio sus ojos verdes llenos de vida buscando los suyos, en sus iris se reflejaba la primavera que observaba a su alrededor.

-Deberías saber que Bunny no es tan malo como crees -le dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír-. De hecho, él sabe que te asusta con sus gestos, y se ríe de eso cada vez que te vas.

Jack volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. ¡¿El canguro también se estaba burlando de él?! ¡Maldición! Y Sophie estaba riendo, junto con Baby Tooth, cubriéndose la boca con las manos como si pudiera apagar su risa de ese modo.

-¡No sé qué es lo gracioso! -exclamó irritado él, pero pronto las "chicas" le contagiaron la risa. Era inevitable.

-Lo siento -murmuró Sophie, poniéndose un poco seria-. Bunny nunca te haría daño, Jack.

-Ya lo sé -admitió él-. Pero es que... tú no lo entiendes.

Jack no iba a decirle a Sophie que aquella pequeña guerra entre ellos era por ella. Bunny por fin tenía devuelta a Sophie, y después de casi haberla perdido para siempre, se había vuelto un padre sobreprotector tres mil veces más de lo que antes era. Y todos sabían que él no era para nada inofensivo, sobre todo Jack.

El peliblanco se sentó al borde del tejado y Sophie lo imitó, mirando el cielo nocturno que poco a poco iba cubriéndose de arena dorada. Sandy no debía estar muy lejos. Baby Tooth dio una rápida excusa y se retiró a toda prisa.

-Creo que entiendo bastante -dijo Soph, tomando una pausa antes de continuar-. Y sé por qué no te haría daño.

Jack bajó un poco su cabeza para mirarla directamente.

-¿Por qué?

Sophie tocó con su brazo el de Jack, y después apoyó su mejilla en su hombro.

-Porque eres muy importante para mí -respondió.

Jack sonrió y la envolvió con sus brazos, y ella refugió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-Hueles a chocolate -comentó él, sonriendo.

Soph largó una risita y lo abrazó aún más.

-Toda la casa de Bunny huele a chocolate.

Todavía no se acostumbraban del todo a que ahora eran contrarios. Mientras Jack traía el frío y la nieve a cada rincón del mundo, ella estaba aprendiendo a realizar la tarea que antes le correspondía a Iris: traer la primavera.

Cuando Manny le había deseado que le gustara su regalo de cumpleaños, ella nunca imaginó que ese regalo sería la inmortalidad. Al parecer él tenía todo planeado desde hacía tiempo, sólo que nunca se le ocurrió contarle a nadie al respecto. Iris, el espíritu de la Primavera, ya estaba cansada y deseaba renunciar, y el único modo de hacerlo era encontrando un reemplazo. Ahora Sophie se estaba enfrentando al arduo trabajo de aprender a usar sus poderes y Bunny la estaba ayudando bastante, ya que por supuesto, él era el que había inventado la primavera, después de todo.

-Soph... -Jack tomó las manos de ella-. Quería decirte que...

-Espera -lo interrumpió la otra, alzando una mano.

Pero Jack se puso más nervioso.

-No, es que si no te lo digo ahora, ¡algo va a pasar y jamás te lo diré! -le aseguró, con los ojos como platos, por poco sacudiéndola de los hombros.

-Okey... -murmuró ella, un poco extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa noche en el tejado de tu casa?

Soph se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada de Jack.

-Fue la última vez que nos vimos antes de... que todo esto pasara.

-Sí -Jack asintió lentamente-. Y lamento haberme ido sin dar explicaciones. North y Tooth decían que era lo mejor, pero al final fue la peor decisión que pudimos...

-No -Sophie negó con la cabeza y acarició la fría mejilla de Jack-. Ustedes sólo querían protegerme, y eso es lo importante. Yo... necesitaba que la realidad me golpeara un poco, Jack. He vivido dieciséis años en un sueño, dormida en los brazos de la felicidad y la luz. Ustedes me dieron todo lo que cualquier niño desearía en el mundo, y no creo haberlo merecido. Cuando Pitch empezó a darme pesadillas, comprendí... que el dolor, la oscuridad, el miedo... son necesarios. Nos hacen fuertes.

-¿En serio estás justificando lo que ese tipo nos hizo? Todavía lo estamos buscando...

-Y yo ya le pedí a Bunny que no lo hagan -repuso ella con tranquilidad-. No vale la pena seguir peleando por algo que no tiene fin.

Jack entornó los ojos, pensativo.

-¿Qué?

Nop, no había entendido.

-Me refiero a que este enfrentamiento entre la luz y la oscuridad... no puede terminar. No puede haber uno sin el otro. Por eso él me salvó de sus pesadillas.

-Ah, claro... Espera, ¡¿qué?!

Sophie largó una carcajada al ver la cara de Jack en suma confusión.

-¿Cómo que te salvó? Te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Ella se rió ante aquel comentario, ¡no se había golpeado, estaba hablando en serio!

-Bueno, no importa, aún no puedo decirte lo que quería -continuó el chico.

Sophie asintió y le prestó toda su atención, entonces Jack tomó valor y abrió la boca para hablar y... Sandy los encontró y fue a saludarlos.

-¡Sandy! -exclamó Sophie, llena de alegría al ver a su amigo.

-¡SANDYYY! -gritó Jack con frustración, que no estaba precisamente lleno de alegría.

El hombrecito dorado se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Sophie, mientras Jack esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Me acompañarás mañana? -le preguntó la chica.

El Amo de los sueños asintió.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Jack, mirándolos incrédulo-. ¿A dónde?

Pero los dos lo estaban ignorando mientras hablaban, al parecer Sophie entendía todo lo que Sandy decía como para mantener una conversación fluida. Jack decidió que debía hacer algo.

-¡Sandy! ¿Me dejas hablar con Sophie, por favor?

El aludido miró a los dos chicos y comprendió un poco las cosas. Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a Jack, y con los ojos entornados, se despidió de los dos y continuó su trabajo.

-Emm... ¿Jack? ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

-¿Ah? -Jack desvió su mirada de la de Soph-. ¡No estoy sonrojado!

Demonios, ¿por qué no podía ir directamente al grano y decirle a Sophie lo que sentía? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-Sophie, yo...

-Sabes -lo interrumpió ella, con una sonrisita-, ayer fui a ver a Tooth...

-¡Sophie! -Jack estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-...Y le pedí que me mostrara mis memorias...

Jack se rindió al escuchar sobre las memorias. ¿Qué podría haber olvidado Sophie?

-Hace tiempo que, en algunas ocasiones, recuerdo cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había vivido. Escuchaba voces, conversaciones... y pensé que mi memoria estaba tratando de decirme algo -le contó con seriedad total.

-¿Y qué viste cuando Tooth te dio tus dientes?

Sophie tomó una ligera pausa.

-Recuperé todas mis memorias de cuando tenía... dos años.

Jack recordó que cuando Soph tenía esa edad había conocido a los Guardianes en la Madriguera. Bueno, al menos a los otros cuatro, porque él era invisible para los niños en ese entonces.

-Y... lo que más me llamó la atención fue que... -continuó la chica entrecortadamente- tú estabas ahí.

Silencio.

¿Ella... ella podía recordarlo? Pero si el primero en creer en Jack... había sido Jamie... Sophie no lo podía ver, porque aún no creía en él. Eso pasó tiempo después.

Pero entonces pensó en que aquella vez, quince años atrás, él la había llevado de vuelta a casa. La había cargado en sus brazos, la había dejado en su cama, e incluso la pequeña Sophie no había querido despegarse de él. Nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo había sido posible todo eso, si ella no creía en él y no podía tocarlo...

-Ese día que ayudaron a Bunny a preparar la Pascua y los conocí... yo los veía a los cinco. Pero claro que... era muy pequeña y lo olvidé.

-Sophie, no puede ser... ¿Tú? Fuiste la primera que creyó en mí...

-Bueno, mi madre siempre decía que tuviéramos cuidado o Jack Frost nos mordería la nariz ***** y... así empecé a creer en ti -repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente-. Pero mejor no le digas a Jamie.

Jack no podía contener su emoción. ¡Ella era su primera creyente! Abrazó a Sophie repentinamente y con mucha fuerza, como si alguien pudiera arrebatársela, llevársela lejos; rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Sophie lo abrazó por los hombros y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Vio algunos corazones de arena dorada flotando y supuso que Sandy todavía andaba cerca, pero qué más daba.

-Te amo, Jack -murmuró.

-Yo también te... ¡Espera! -Jack se apartó un momento de ella-. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo debía decírtelo primero! -exclamó haciendo pucheros.

Sophie se rio de él, sin soltarlo.

-¡Te gané!

-No por mucho...

Jack tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ella. Sophie correspondió al mismo tiempo, ajustando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, dejando que sus labios se acostumbraran a la temperatura fría de los del chico. Al ser el primero, fue un beso algo torpe, pero no dejó de ser perfecto para ellos dos.

-Permiso para ser el primero en creer en ti -le susurró él, cuando separaron sus labios.

-Jack... tú siempre lo fuiste.

* * *

Jack no pudo negarse a acompañar de regreso a casa a Sophie, aunque la situación lo pusiera nervioso. Ella no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, ni tampoco había dejado de bromear con él. Incluso le había sacado su cayado y éste se había cubierto de flores, hasta que volvió a las manos de su dueño. Se detuvieron en un parque cercano y Soph cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Jack.

-Estoy tratando, pero aún no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Abrir un tún...

No pudo terminar la palabra cuando un túnel se abrió debajo de sus pies y los condujo a toda velocidad hacia la Madriguera. Los dos se echaron a reír después de caer al suelo y rodar torpemente, llamando la atención de los huevos que andaban cerca. Se ayudaron a levantarse y Sophie quiso ir a buscar a Bunny, pero Jack la detuvo. Se veía tan bonita y frágil por fuera, descalza y con un vestido verde holgado. Pero Jack veía más allá de eso, a la chica fuerte y alocada que había dejado todo atrás sólo por ellos.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Sí -respondió Jack, serio.

La atrajo hacia él y... le pellizcó la nariz con sus dedos helados.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? -cuestionó ella.

Pero entonces Jack se le acercó aún más y ahora le mordió la nariz. Sophie se sobresaltó por el repentino frío que invadió su rostro y puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Jack Frost te muerde la nariz! -exclamó él, riendo.

Sophie entendió a qué se refería y se rio también, no sin antes pegarle una pequeña bofetada. Bueno, no tan pequeña.

-¡Auch! -se quejó él.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

-¡Si te gustó!

-¡No! -dijo ella entre risas.

-Y ten cuidado porque iré por tus pies...

-¡NO!

Corretearon entre carcajadas, él persiguiéndola a ella. En un momento Sophie decidió detenerse y darse vuelta, logrando que Jack se chocara con ella frente a frente. Ella tomó su rostro y sin previo aviso, se besaron otra vez, confundiendo sus alientos en uno, abrazándose tan fuerte que creyeron que no iban a poder despegarse. Él abandonó su boca para besar con suavidad la nariz que antes había mordido, y luego besó esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía, como si pudiera absorber su alegría, hasta que...

-¿Sophie? ¿Eres tú? -Era la voz de Bunny.

¡CHAN! Jack se separó de ella de un salto y salió volando, al parecer quería hacer una competencia con el viento por lo rápido que iba. Sophie se partió de la risa, y Bunny apareció con toda la intención de seguir al otro guardián.

-¡¿A dónde vas, maldito iceberg?! -le gritó Bunny, pero ya era tarde, Jack se había ido-. ¿Esos son tus modales?

-¡Bunny!

Aster miró a su pequeña y ninguno de los dos pudo seguir manteniendo la seriedad. Los dos rieron y ella corrió a abrazar al pooka.

-Sólo te estoy cuidando, cariño -le dijo el conejo, refugiándola entre sus brazos.

Sophie se apegó a él mientras pensaba.

-Estoy nerviosa, ya sabes, por lo de mañana -murmuró.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás -le aseguró Bunny, con esa voz suave que sólo usaba con ella.

* * *

Emily miraba el cielo a través de una de las ventanas de la casa de los Bennett. Tenía mucha ansiedad. Sabía que todo estaba bien, pero aun así... quería ver a su mejor amiga y comprobar que ella estaba bien. Baby Tooth le había dicho -sí, el hada se le había aparecido a ella y a Jamie, una vez más- que ese día podrían ver a Sophie. O bueno, eso era lo que habían entendido. ¿Pero cómo saber que en verdad no le había pasado nada malo? Emily estaba muy preocupada.

-Oye... -Era Jamie, que había aparecido detrás de ella-. Todo estará bien.

Em le sonrió y él le ofreció un abrazo, que ella aceptó. Tenía miedo de confundir sus sentimientos hacia él, pero no podía rechazar un abrazo.

-¿Y tu mamá?

Jamie miró hacia la habitación de su madre, que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

-Aún no quiere hablar. Me preocupa. No sé qué va a pasar si ve a Sophie otra vez. ¿Qué va a pensar de ella...? Ya le explicamos todo, pero no me dijo nada al respecto.

Jamie y Emily le habían contado desde el principio hasta el final la verdadera historia a la señora Bennett. Incluyendo la magia, por supuesto. Pero la mujer no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde entonces. Ellos no sabían si ella creía... o no.

-Espero que aparezca o...

 _Toc, toc._

Ambos miraron hacia la ventana, pero no había nada. Jamie la abrió y miró hacia el patio de la casa, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Él también quería ver a su hermana.

Lo único que encontraron fue un papel con algo escrito, sobre el alféizar, que Emily leyó en voz alta.

- _"La primavera ha vuelto a nacer bajo el dominio de un nuevo espíritu. Sólo quienes crean en ella podrán verla..."._

Se miraron un segundo y Jamie volvió a echarle un vistazo al jardín.

-No hay nadie... -murmuró.

-Eeeeh... ¿Jamie? -dijo Emily.

Él se paralizó y se dio vuelta lentamente. Y la vio. Allí estaba, frente a ellos, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas...

-¿Sophie? ¡Sophie!

Jamie se acercó a ella con solo dos zancadas y la atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Sophie le devolvió el abrazo y lo apretó aún más fuerte contra ella. Emily se emocionó al ver ese abrazo tan tierno entre hermanos.

-¡Estás bien! Oh, Dios mío, creo que ya puedo morir en paz...

-¡Jamie! No digas eso...

Cuando se apartó de ella, fue Emily la que se arrojó sobre Sophie. Las dos se largaron a llorar entre risas, llenas de felicidad.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías! -exclamó la morena, sin soltarla.

-Yo no hice nada, ustedes ayudaron muchísimo.

-Oye, ¿por qué hay flores por todas partes? -preguntó Jamie.

-¡Ahora me vas a contar todo, todoo! -le dijo Emily con su dedo índice en alto.

Sophie miró a esas dos personas tan importantes en su vida y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Pero alguien faltaba...

-Esperen... ¿dónde está... mamá?

Emily y Jamie miraron con tristeza a Sophie.

-En su cuarto. Pero, Sophie... no sé cómo va a reaccionar, ni cómo vas a hacer para volver a...

-Ese es el problema, Jamie -lo interrumpió ella, por primera vez expresando la angustia que sentía por el enorme cambio que había sufrido su vida-. Yo no voy a volver.

Jamie agrandó sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sophie bajó la mirada.

-Yo ya no pertenezco aquí.

Emily comprendió más rápido y se llevó las manos a su boca.

-¡Eres... un espíritu...!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Jamie abrió aún más sus ojos, espantado.

-Oigan, cálmense, por favor... -Sophie levantó sus manos ligeramente.

-¿Pero cómo podemos verte? -cuestionó Em con tristeza.

-Porque leyeron el papel que les dejamos en la ventana -respondió-. Bueno, Jack lo hizo.

-Sophie, por favor dime que estás bromeando -suplicó su hermano, con un dolor gigante anidándose en su pecho-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sophie ladeó la cabeza a un lado, conteniendo nuevas lágrimas.

-Yo no elegí esto -respondió, casi en voz baja-. Pero les prometo que esta no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos.

-Eso no explica lo que te estamos preguntando -replicó Emily-. ¿Qué pasó?

Soph se decidió a responder:

-Fue un accidente, cuando ya todo estaba terminando... El taller de North se estaba destruyendo y…

Luego terminó de explicarles todo lo que había pasado. Emily la había vuelto a abrazar, como si quisiera comprobar que efectivamente ella estaba bien, que lo peor ya había pasado, y Jamie hizo lo mismo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. No podían ignorar que las cosas ya no serían como antes.

-Bueno -Jamie rompió el silencio, con una sonrisa triste.- Al menos estoy seguro de que los Guardianes van a cuidarte bien.

Sophie le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Ella también estaba segura de eso. Pero aún le preocupaba su madre...

Los tres se voltearon al oír el quejido de una puerta al abrirse.

* * *

-No se preocupe, no vamos a hacerle daño -le aseguró con una voz muy dulce, tomando la mano de la mujer con delicadeza-. Hemos cuidado de sus hijos todos estos años...

Lentamente, la condujo fuera de la habitación, sin soltarla. Notó que la mujer sujetaba su mano con fuerza, a pesar del frío que pudiera transmitirle. De repente, Jack supo que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Sophie no pronunció ni una palabra cuando vio a su madre salir de su cuarto... de la mano de Jack. Parecía un extraño sueño... Uno de esos que se rompen al llegar a la parte más emocionante y te arrojan a la realidad otra vez. Su corazón iba muy rápido, ese centro que aún tenía... No quería ser invisible, tenía tanto miedo de serlo para ella... ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba verla? Sophie sintió que moriría de dolor si su madre, que era tan importante en su vida y era su verdadera _guardiana_... no la veía.

Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, descartó aquello.

-¿Sophie?

-Mamá...

Las dos se acercaron lentamente. La señora Bennett, por primera vez en muchos días, volvió a sonreír cuando miró directamente a los ojos de su hija. Sophie no aguantó más y la abrazó. Jack dio un salto victorioso, y Jamie y Em se abrazaron por la emoción.

-Lo siento, mamá... -balbuceó Sophie-. Yo...

-No hace falta que le expliques nada -la interrumpió Jack-. Ya le conté toooodo -agregó, resaltando con un gesto la última palabra.

Sophie miró a su novio y después volvió a ver a su mamá, que con esa expresión tan dulce le transmitió toda la comprensión que una madre puede transmitir. Su mamá besó sus mejillas y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Jack miraba la escena con una sonrisa triste. Ojalá él también hubiera podido volver a ver a su familia de esa forma, o al menos despedirse apropiadamente... Pero bien, se sentía muy feliz por Sophie. Cuando él había nacido como Jack Frost, había perdido sus recuerdos, en cambio Soph los conservaba intactos. Si ella no hubiera podido ser vista por sus seres queridos, habría sido mucho más doloroso.

A pesar de que esperaba lo contrario, no había sido muy difícil hacer que la madre de Sophie creyera en su hija. Jack se le había aparecido en su cuarto y ella lo había visto, por primera vez en todos esos años. Por supuesto que aquello fue resultado de las memorias que habían despertado las hadas. Muchos adultos ahora creían, a otros simplemente no les afectaba. Pues la señora Bennett sí le había dado significado a sus recuerdos, y ahora entendía todo. Había sentido tanto dolor, que el ver a Jack Frost no la perturbó. Dentro de ella, incluso mucho antes de que sus recuerdos infantiles despertaran, ya creía que algo más allá de cualquier explicación lógica le estaba pasando a su hija menor.

Y ahora que la tenía frente a ella, entre sus brazos, ahora que sabía quién era y qué había hecho, no podía estar más orgullosa.

-¿Jack Frost?

El mencionado clavó sus ojos en la chica bajita que lo miraba con admiración impresa en su semblante. Era Emily, la mejor amiga de Sophie.

-Hola, Em -la saludó él-. Por fin nos vemos, ¿eh? -bromeó, sonriendo de costado.

Emily casi se desmayó de la emoción, y empezó a brincar y gritar. Jack la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin comprenderla...

-¡Jack Frost sabe mi nombre! -exclamó ella con un puño en alto, gritando como una alocada _fangirl_.

-Eeehh... claro... -Jack se rascó la nuca algo extrañado, antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de la morena.

Luego recibió una palmada en la espalda, era Jamie, que le dio un breve abrazo y después le entregó cierta cajita de terciopelo azul.

-Tendrás que dársela tú mismo -comentó el mayor.

Jack sonrió y guardó la cajita en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Jamie se inclinó a su oído.

-Espero que la cuides bien -le susurró con un ligero tono amenazante y burlón.

-Ya me amenazaron bastante -replicó Jack, apenado.

Sophie condujo a su madre hasta el sillón más cercano, para que se sentara cómoda y tranquilamente.

-Mamá, tengo que presentarte a... unos amigos -le dijo, dubitativa.

-Oh, muy bien, ya me imagino quiénes pueden ser -repuso la mujer, dándole seguridad a su querida hija con una suave sonrisa.

Sophie asintió en dirección a Jack, quien voló hasta la puerta trasera de la casa.

-¡Ya pueden entrar! -exclamó poniendo sus manos a los costados de su boca.

Entonces... cuatro personas entraron a la casita de los Bennett. La mamá de Soph no pudo quedarse sentada cuando los vio. Jamie arrugó la frente... ¿estaban...? ¿Vestidos como personas normales?

-Oh, por fin, ya no soporto esto -se quejó uno de ellos, que dejó al descubierto dos largas orejas de conejo cuando se quitó el sombrero que llevaba.

Los demás, menos Soph y Jack, los miraban boquiabiertos. Bueno, North y Tooth se veían bien, él sólo se había puesto un vestuario normal y ella tenía un vestido estampado que cubría su plumaje y sus alas, junto con una linda capelina que sólo dejaba ver su rostro. Pero Sandy y Bunny... Al primero se le notaba el brillo dorado a pesar de su ropa, y Bunny se había tapado completamente, todo para pasar desapercibidos en la calle, donde algunos adultos podían verlos. Jack se partió de la risa cuando los vio. Claro, qué fácil era para él, que no le costaba usar ropa actual.

-Aah... -La mamá de los Bennett no sabía qué decir.

-Bueno, ellos son los Guardianes -los presentó Sophie, con una sonrisita.

-Sí, ya veo... -repuso su madre con un hilo de voz, impresionada, o más bien shockeada.

-Buenos días, señora Bennett -la saludó Tooth, sonriendo nerviosamente-. Es un gusto conocerla, nosotros...

"...somos los que le robaron su hija", pensó, sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Vinimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Sophie! -exclamó North, totalmente alegre.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sophie, estupefacta.

-Así es -dijo Jack, rodeando la cintura de ella con un brazo-. ¿En verdad creíste que sólo vendríamos a conocer a tu madre?

-Después de una larga semana de trabajo para reparar el Taller, no hemos podido festejar tus diecisiete eternos años -continuó North.

-¡Todos los que estamos aquí te amamos! -exclamó Emily.

-¿Em? -Sophie la miró con los ojos como platos-. ¿Tú también sabías esto?

-Jack me lo dijo hace cinco minutos -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Soph no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sin voz. No se esperaba ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños, con todas, absolutamente todas las personas que amaba. ¿Qué podría superar eso?

-Oh, ¡iré a preparar algo! -exclamó su mamá con alegría, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sophie -la llamó Tooth, y ella se acercó inmediatamente al hada-. Tus _hermanas_ quieren saludarte.

Jack abrió una ventana y de pronto cientos de hadas entraron volando directamente hacia Sophie. La chica rompió a reír cuando la hicieron caer al piso y le hicieron cosquillas.

-¿Hermanas? -preguntó Jamie, arrugando la frente.

-Sí, ya sabes -dijo Jack, cruzado de brazos-. Como ahora Tooth y Bunny son novios, y las haditas son como las hijas de Tooth y Sophie es como la hija de Bunny... entonces...

-Espera, ¿qué? -Jamie miró a Bunny y a Tooth, quienes estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellos-. ¿SON NOVIOS?

-Ya sé, tu infancia se arruinó, ¿cierto? -Jack puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Jamie-. Pues yo quedé traumado de por vida.

-Awww, ¡qué tierno! -comentó Emily, fascinada-. ¡Yo los _shippeo_!

-¿Y qué demonios significa eso?

Pero Emily ya se había ido corriendo a saludar a sus ídolos de la infancia y también a obtener algunas _selfies_. Jack regresó su vista hacia Jamie cuando notó que él lo miraba con una sonrisa de diversión.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, nada, es sólo que... -Jamie se encogió de hombros e hizo una breve pausa.- ¡Tu _suegro_ es el Conejo de Pascua! ¡JAJAJAJAAAA! -Casi lloraba de la risa, abrazando a su amigo.

Jack se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, mortalmente abatido.

-Lo sé, ni me lo recuerdes.

Algunas cosas sólo pasan una vez en la vida, y eso Soph lo tenía muy en claro. Por eso iba a vivir ese día como si fuera eterno. Tenía mucho que aprender, mucho trabajo que hacer, muchos años que vivir, una gran responsabilidad de la que hacerse cargo... pero no iba a permitir que el sólo pensar todas esas cosas la volvieran loca. Sonrió mientras miraba a los demás reír y conversar alegremente, como una gran familia híbrida. Tooth estaba ayudando a su madre a terminar un hermoso pastel, y Jamie estaba hablando con Sandy, muy emocionado por verlo después de tantos años; Emily había traído también a Paige y Joey, que después de ver a Sophie sin dificultades y saludarla, ahora admiraban a Bunny y North, preguntándoles miles de cosas con inmensa curiosidad.

Sintió dos brazos rodeando su cintura.

-¿Estás feliz?

Sophie asintió y dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Jack estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

-Soph... quería darte esto hace tiempo...

Ella bajó su mirada hacia las manos de Jack, donde había una pequeña cajita azul. Jack tomó la mano de Sophie y puso la cajita entre sus dedos. Soph levantó la vista hacia él antes de abrirla.

-No te había agradecido por tu regalo de cumpleaños -Señaló el dije de hielo que colgaba de su cuello, en forma de copo de nieve-. Gracias.

-Sí, bueno, no iba a regalarte una espada como North -bromeó él-. En fin, esto es... un poco diferente.

Cuando Soph abrió la cajita, al principio no vio nada, entonces Jack sopló sobre la caja y se materializó una perfecta esfera de nieve, como las que hacía North, sólo que esta era completamente de hielo y estaba adherida a la cajita de terciopelo azul. Los copos de nieve danzaban dentro de ella, alrededor de una bonita mariposa de hielo. Soph quedó boquiabierta.

-Lo sé, a veces me puedo poner un poco cursi -comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Al parecer se había derretido, pero ya no volverá a pasar.

-Jack, es hermosa... -Sophie dejó la esfera en un lugar seguro, hasta que llegara la hora de regresar a la Madriguera. La pondría en el cuarto que Bunny le había hecho.

-Puedes agradecérmelo sólo de una forma -repuso Jack, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Soph lo miró entonces, interesada.

-¿Cómo?

-...

-...

-¡Déjame morder tu nariz otra vez!

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Y ahí estaban, corriendo otra vez como un par de niños por toda la casa. Dejando, a sus pies, patrones de escarcha y flores, atropellando a todo el que pasara por delante de ellos. Paige y Joey se sumaron y el juego se volvió más grande. Los demás los observaban, riendo con ellos. Jamie y Emily no podían dejar de hablar entre sí, robándose todas las sonrisas el uno al otro. Bunny estaba abrazando a Tooth y hablándole al oído, a lo que ella sonreía feliz; y con la ayuda de North, la señora Bennett estaba aprendiendo a hablar con Sandy, agradeciéndole por todos esos hermosos sueños en su niñez, enternecida por ese guardián en especial.

La casa de los Bennett jamás había tenido tanta luz.

Sin olvidar que toda luz sobresale en la oscuridad.

Y que la noche siempre regresa... tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** _En la película con el doblaje en inglés, la mamá de Jamie y Sophie dice "we don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose", y la verdad no encontré el significado exacto, pero estoy entre "pellizcar" o "morder" la nariz :D _  
**

**_._**

 **No sé qué decir, así que paso directamente a responder reviews!**

 ** _Cassie Effy:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review! ¡Qué alegría! Espero que el último capítulo y el epílogo te hayan gustado también! :'D**

 _ **Renesmee123:**_ **Gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaste a lo largo del fic, me apoyaste muchísimo, y espero que te haya gustado el final :D**

 _ **Bluefrosty27:**_ **Me alegra, como te dije antes, que la autora de uno de mis fics favoritos haya leído mi historia! Y espero que te guste este final. Tal vez haga un capítulo especial o un fic aparte con los Guardianes humanos :'D** **¡Gracias por leer!  
**

 _ **Loba-san:**_ **No te preocupes, tengo más proyectos en mente para escribir y subir acá, ¡y perdón por tardar tanto! Me costó soltar este fic! ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews!**

 **Les agradezco a TODOS por hacer esto posible, espero muy pronto subir algo nuevo, tengo varias cosas en mente y amo este espacio para poder compartirlo. Quisiera que comenten qué les pareció, todo es un aprendizaje para mí y se los agradecería.**

 **¡Ojalá nos leamos en el próximo fic!**

 **Muchos abrazos :D**

 **Dai Nakadai.**


End file.
